


Kelena one shots

by Camrenismylife



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 45,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camrenismylife/pseuds/Camrenismylife
Summary: Just some kelena one shots I'll be writing for the fuck of it. These two are just too cute to ignore.





	1. One True Love

Based off of another kelena fanfic I read, can't remember which one! AUish because Katherine never died or became human. 

No ones pov

"Wait a second, what?" Katherine asked staring aimlessly at Bonnie and Jeremy. "Look Katherine, you know you're the last person we'd ever turn to unless we were totally desperate." Jermey said and Katherine groaned. "I get that part, it's the other part I don't understand." Katherine said and Bonnie took a deep breath.

"Elena's under a sleeping spell cause of Kai and the only thing that can wake her up is true loves kiss." Bonnie mumbled, "And that concerns me at all how?" Katherine asked tilting her head and giving the raven haired witch a sarcastic smile. "Why don't you just get Damon or Stefan to do it? I mean isn't one of them bound to be her true love?" Katherine asked again.

"That's the thing Katherine, Stefan and Damon have already tried, it didn't work." Jermey said and Katherine laughed loudly. "Priceless!" She said as she threw her head back laughing. Bonnie and Jermey exchanged a look of annoyance. 

"God I haven't laughed like that in awhile!" Katherine said and Bonnie sighed, "So will you do it?" Bonnie asked and Katherine stared at her. "Do what?" Katherine asked and Bonnie sighed in frustration. "Will you kiss Elena to wake her up?!" Bonnie practically yelled.

"Calm down bon-bon. Sure I'll do it, but it won't work. I'm far from little miss perfects true love." Katherine said bluntly, "And she's far from mine." Katherine added.

"Well if she wakes up it means she's your one true love and your hers, so." Bonnie said and Katherine shrugged. "Not worried. Like I said, it won't work." Katherine said and Bonnie only nodded. "Well let's go then." Jermey said and Katherine gave them a look. "Wait we're doing this now?!" She asked and they both gave her a "duh" look.

"No, we're gonna wait till Christmas." Bonnie said sarcastically and Katherine rolled her eyes, "Okay let's get this over with." She said unenthusiastically as they all walked out of Katherine's apartment to Bonnie's car. 

Katherine didn't really understand why out of all people they came to her, but she didn't question it. Out off all the centuries Katherine has lived on this earth she learned not to question many things. "Plus how hard can it be? I mean it's not like she's gonna wake up or anything." Katherine thought on their way there. 

Bonnie found it extremely weird that Katherine was quiet the whole ride to the cemetery. Usually the brunette had some snarky or sarcastic comments to say, but nothing left her mouth. Bonnie didn't know why she wanted Katherine to do this, maybe she bacame do desperate to get her best friend back that she's doing absolutely anything to get her back. 

Jermey was just flat out confused as to why the hell bonnie chose Katherine out of all people. 

As the arrived to the cemetery Bonnie and Jermey led the way and Katherine followed close behind. As they walked into a darkish tomb Katherine wondered if this had all just been a trap. But she soon saw Caroline, Damon, Stefan, and Alaric standing there. Tyler then made his appearance known by standing next to Caroline. 

"Katherine? That was your amazing idea? Katherine?" Damon asked angrily and Bonnie sighed in frustration. "She's the first one that popped into my mind!" Bonnie argued with the raven haired vampire and he only grumbled something in response. 

"Hey, its worth a shot. I mean what can we lose?" Caroline asked, "Blondies right. Ya' need me to wake up sleeping beauty." Katherine teased and nobody laughed. Instead they only shot daggers at her with their eyes. "Jeez tough crowd." She mumbled. 

"Where is she anyway?" Katherine asked and Bonnie then led her to the coffin Elena was in, with the group not far behind. "A coffin really? You guys are awful friends." Katherine mumbled and they all glared at her. 

"What? If my friend was under a deep sleep I would've at least kept her in bed or something. Jeez." Katherine said defensively as Tyler groaned. "Can we just get the hell on with it?!" He asked and everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Alright, alright, calm down." Katherine said and she smiled sarcastically at how Tyler stopped talking. "Good doggie- or used to be doggie." Katherine said laughing at her own joke. But everyone only gave her a mean look in return and she sighed.

"Alright fine, I'll get on with it." She said in defeat. Bonnie opened Elena's coffin and Katherine looked down at the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful. "Hmm she looks really pretty when she's not blabbering." Katherine thought to herself. Staring at Elena almost made her smile- almost. 

She then took a shaky breath- being a lot more nervous then she had realized, as she grabbed Elena's face and kissed her passionately. As she pulled away Elena didn't wake up.

"Told you guys it wouldn't-" Katherine started to speak but was cut off by Elena sitting up. "W-What happened?" Elena asked in sleepy voice and Katherine's heart stopped. Everyone stared in shock, "How did you guys wake me up?!" Elena asked excitedly as she stood up. 

Caroline was about to tell her but Katherine spoke first. "Damon kissed you and you woke up. True loves kiss or some bullshit." Katherine lied and everyone exchanged looks of uncertainty and Elena only smiled.

"I knew you would find a way!" She said happily as she hopped up and jumped into Damon's arms. As Elena hugged all her friends Katherine decided now was the best time for her to leave. As she walked out of the cemetery someone grabbed her by her wrist. She turned around to see Stefan. 

"Let go of me Stefan." She hissed pulling her wrist away from Stefan's grasp. "Why the hell did you tell Elena it was Damon who woke her up?" Stefan asked and Katherine rolled her eyes. "Because I felt like it okay." Katherine said defensively and Stefan stared at her. "What? Are you afraid that you might actually love Elena? Oh wait, I guess that kiss already proves that you do." Stefan said sarcastically and Katherine shot him a look that could kill.

"I'm done talking to you." Katherine said and Stefan sighed. "No you're not-" Stefan started to say but was cut off by Katherine speeding away. 

(Three days later)

"It's so great to have food again!" Elena said happily as she ate pizza next to Damon. "It's so great to be here with the love of my life." Elena added lovingly and Damon only sat there staring at the fire place with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

Elena furrowed her eyebrows. "Damon what's wrong?" Elena asked growing concerned. When Damon didn't answer Elena stood up. "Damon." She said again and Damon finally looked at her. "Do you love Katherine?" He asked bitterly and she gave him a look of confusion.

"K-Katherine what the hell?" She asked, "Why the hell would you even ask that?" She asked again and Damon only stared at her. 

After awhile she realized he wasn't gonna answer. "Damon, why the hell would you ask me if I love Katherine?" She asked again in a stern voice. He didn't answer and Elena began to become frustrated. "Damon!" She practically yelled as he stood up and threw his glass that he was drinking across the room, startling Elena.

"Because she kissed you!" He yelled and she stood there confused. "W-What?" She stuttered out. "Her kiss was the one that woke you up, not mine." He said in a bitter tone and Elena only stood there.

"B-But K-Katherine said it was y-your kiss." Elena said quietly, "Yeah Katherine says a lot of things." Damon said bitterly. Elena stood there for awhile more, not being able to meet Damon's gaze, "I-I think I better go." Elena stated softly. Damon said nothing as Elena walked upstairs and packed a bag. 

She walked back downstairs to see Damon was gone and she walked out the front door and got into her car, driving to the college campus that her best friends were at. She walked to the dorm and knocked on the door, she was soon greeted by a smiling Caroline. 

As soon as Caroline saw the expression on her best friends face her smile fell. "What's wrong?" Caroline asked as she let Elena in. "Hey Elena!" Bonnie said cheerfully but her smile fell too when she noticed Elena had looked like she had just witnessed a puppy getting run over.

"Elena what's the matter?" Caroline asked once more, "K-Katherine." Elena stuttered out and the pieces soon fell into place for the two other girls.

(Meanwhile at Katherine's apartment)

Katherine was sitting on her couch drinking wine on her own. She had been thinking about the whole "Elena" thing for the past three days. She had only left her apartment to get blood bags from the hospital.

That's when realization hit her, "Holy shit I think I'm in love with Elena fucking Gilbert." Katherine said to herself as she sat on her couch dumbfounded. 

(Four weeks later)

Katherine was sitting at home watching "The Gilmore girls" when she sighed. "This is an awful fucking show." Katherine mumbled but still continued watching. Suddenly there was a knock on her door causing her to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. 

Katherine stood up hesitantly, then there was another knock. "I'm coming jeez!" Katherine yelled out to whoever was at the door as she walked over and opened it. She was soon face to face with Elena.

"E-Elena." Katherine stuttered out. "Stuttering? You're losing your touch Katherine." Elena said and Katherine rolled her eyes. "What do you want Elena?" Katherine asked trying to sound rude, but instead she kind of just sounded defeated. 

"To be let in would be nice." Elena said and Katherine nodded as she moved aside so the younger girl could walk in. "So how's the human life treating you?" Katherine asked as Elena sat down on her couch.

"Sucks." Elena said, "Isn't what I thought it'd be." She added and Katherine nodded as she turned off the tv and sat down next Elena.

"So what are you doing here?" Katherine asked carefully, "I've been thinking about you this past couple of weeks- I can't seem to get you out of my head." Elena admitted and Katherine only stared at her in confusion.

"Damon told me that it was you who kissed me." Elena added and Katherine looked down. "That idiot. He wasn't supposed to." She hissed out and Elena then grabbed Katherine's hand as the older girl tensed up. "I'm glad he did." Elena said softly and Katherine only stared at her.

"You're crazy if you think anything good will ever come out of this." Katherine said motioning between her and Elena. "Maybe. But I've done a lot crazier." Elena said, "And I'm done living in fear of the outcome." She added and Katherine only gave her a confused look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katherine asked. "It means, fuck it." Elena whispered as she grabbed Katherine's face and smashed their lips together. Katherine was shocked at first by she soon closed her eyes and kissed back. Elena tasted like cherry lipgloss and a cupcake. 

Katherine only knew one thing in this moment, she didn't want to stop kissing Elena Gilbert.


	2. In Love with a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Elena can see Katherine's ghost. But what happens when she doesn't order her to go away?

No ones pov 

Elena was sitting alone in the Salvatore house. Damon had left it to her after they broke up and he skipped town. It seemed like everyone had skipped town and now it was only her. Well Matt of course was there but he spent most of his days patrolling the city. 

She was aimlessly bored so she decided to do the one thing she does best, get drunk. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed one of the many bottles of wine she had in the cabinet. 

She walked over to the couch and sat down not bothering to grab a glass. After she had finished two bottles of wine she sighed. "Lonely much?" She heard familiar voice ask and she jumped slightly as she looked to her right to see Katherine standing there. 

"Okay now I know I'm drunk." Elena mumbled and Katherine pouted, "What? Not happy to see me princess?" She asked as she sat next to Elena. 

"You're dead. How the hell are you in my house?" Elena asked and Katherine only shrugged. "Apparently you're the only one who can see me." Katherine said and Elena only sat there staring at her. 

"A-Am I going crazy?" Elena asked and Katherine shrugged. "Probably." Katherine answered bluntly. They sat in silence for a couple minutes till Katherine groaned.

"Let's get drunk." Katherine said grinning and Elena shot her a look, "Im already drunk." Elena stated and Katherine shrugged. "Get drunker." She said bluntly as Katherine disappeared into the kitchen. 

She then returned holding two bottles of wine and grinning deviously. She sat on the couch and popped a bottle open. "C'mon sweetheart, let loose." Katherine said and Elena sighed giving in.

She took a bottle out of Katherine's hand and popped it open, and they both chugged at the same time. 

Later on that night they both somehow ended up in Elena's bed staring at the ceiling. 

"What were you like when you were a human?" Elena asked curiously as she laid on her side so she was now facing Katherine who staring aimlessly at the ceiling. 

"I thought you knew that answer due to what everyone else has told you." Katherine said bluntly. "There's always two sides to a story." Elena said bluntly.

"I was- I was caring." Katherine started simply as she continued staring at the ceiling and Elena continued staring at her. "I was naive, I wanted to find my Prince Charming and get married. Silly right? That's all I can really remember." Katherine stated bluntly. 

"Oh there is one thing I remember quite vaguely. I loved the stars." Katherine admitted causing Elena to laugh. "Big bad Katherine pierce loved the stars?" Elena asked teasingly. "They were the one thing that gave me hope. I always believed there was something bigger to this life, something amazing." Katherine said softly and Elena continued staring at her.

"Boy was I wrong." Katherine added as she turned to face Elena. The next thing Elena remembers is falling asleep with Katherine next to her.

She had expected Katherine to be gone when she woke up, but instead she awoke to see Katherine sleeping next to her. Light snores escaping from her nose. Elena wondered if she really was going crazy. 

But the fact that she wanted Katherine to stay was even crazier. 

(Two months later)

Elena hated to admit it but she had grown extremely attached to Katherine over the last few months. She thought it was silly, becoming attached to a ghost. Sometimes she wondered if Katherine really was a ghost, or just a figment of her imagination.

But the way Katherine was talking to and looking at her felt so real. She never imagined that she would end up with Katherine Pierce, alone in the Salvatore mansion. She actually thought she'd end up with just about anyone else.

But surprisingly she was okay with the fact that every morning she woke up and Katherine was in her arms. "Who would've guessed that Katherine is a little spoon?" Elena thought to herself as she ordered food at the grill. 

She was walking out and it was pitch black outside. "I woke up and you weren't there." She heard Katherine's voice say as she suddenly appeared next to Elena. 

"I was hungry. So I got us something to eat." Elena explained, "There better be fries in that bag or I'm gonna leave you." Katherine threatened, but Elena knew she was joking. "Oh? Where exactly would you go?" Elena asked and Katherine huffed.

"Just tell me you bought me fries." Katherine grumbled and Elena giggled. "Actually I got myself fries." Elena said and Katherine pouted.

"But I suppose you can have some." Elena added noticing how cute Katherine was when she pouted. "I was gonna take them from you anyway." Katherine said bluntly and Elena rolled her eyes. "You are evil." Elena said and Katherine shrugged.

"It's what I'm known for babe, it's what I'm known for." Katherine said simply as they continued walking. "You're known for stealing fries?" Elena asked and Katherine huffed in frustration.

"Remind me again why I stay with you?" Katherine asked and Elena smirked. "Because I'm the only one who can be your big spoon." Elena said and Katherine's face flushed suddenly. "I can not control what I do in my sleep Elena." Katherine said as they walked into the mansion.

"It's okay. I like it." Elena said as the walked over to the couch. "You better cause it's not stopping anytime soon." Katherine mumbled and Elena smiled. 

They sat on the couch as they watched "Pretty woman" and Katherine complained the entire time. "This movie is so stupid." She grumbled, and for some odd reason Elena found the way Katherine ate fries and complained oddly cute. 

"It's a good movie." Elena said, "Yeah, and twighlights the best movie in the world." Katherine said sarcastically. "Okay yeah, twilight sucked." Elena admitted as Katherine changed the movie. 

"Hey! I was watching that!" Elena complained and Katherine shrugged. "And now we're watching "wrong turn two"." Katherine said and Elena grumbled as Katherine stole a fry off of Elena's plate. "First you steal my fries, then my remote. What next?" Elena asked sarcastically and Katherine only flashed her an innocent smile.

(Four months later)

Elena was absolutely certain that she was crushing on Katherine. She was crushing on a ghost. And somehow Elena found that ghost ridiculously adorable. 

Even though Katherine constantly complained about every little thing, somehow Elena could see beneath that. She saw that over the last six months Katherine had been enjoying herself. 

Elena would have never guessed that she could possibly fall in love with Katherine pierce, but then again Elena never really guesses anything correctly does she? 

But tonight every single thing that's happened before Katherine showed up didn't matter. She had decided to do something selfless for her and she could hardly contain her excitement.

"Katherine!" Elena yelled causing Katherine to fall out of bed and land on her face. "Ouch." Elena mumbled as Katherine stood up and glared at her. 

"It's twelve a.m Elena, why'd you wake me up?" Katherine asked and Elena grinned at her. "Put this on." Elena said as she threw a blindfold towards Katherine who surprisingly caught it. 

"Um why?" Katherine asked and Elena groaned impatiently. "Just put it on!" Elena said and Katherine only sighed in defeat as she put the blindfold on. "Okay no peeking!" Elena said as she grabbed Katherine's wrist.

She led her up the fire escape that led to the roof. "Watch your step." Elena said holding Katherine's waist. Katherine was about to say "I'm a ghost Elena, even if I fall it's not like I'll die." But she decided against it because she liked the way Elena was touching her.

As they walked up to the roof Katherine felt a cold breeze, "Take off the blind fold!" Elena said excitedly as Katherine removed the blondefold to see there was a big blanket sprawled out on the roof. 

"What's this?" Katherine asked as she turned to Elena who smiled sheepishly. "Remember the first night you showed up, you told me as a human you liked the stars." Elena said and Katherine couldn't help but smile. 

"I thought you were too drunk to remember." Katherine admitted and Elena shrugged. "Well I did." Elena said bluntly as she walked over to the blanket and plopped down. "Well don't just stand there kath, come lay with me." Elena said and Katherine walked over to the vampire and laid herself down next to her.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Katherine admitted looking at the stars. Elena turned her head and stared at katherine, "Yeah, beautiful." Elena said breathlessly and she witnessed a blush creep upon Katherine's face. 

"This is the sweetest thing anyone's never done for me." Katherine said softly as she sat up, Elena sat up too.

"In all the centuries you've been on this earth, being on roof with me, on an old blanket, and looking at the stars is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for you?" Elena asked uncertainly and Katherine only nodded. 

"Guys never really took an interest in me for more than sex." Katherine admitted and Elena looked down. "Well I think you're great." Elena said and Katherine stared at her as if she wanted to protest, but instead she said nothing.

"Elena, do you think it's possible to fall in love even after you're dead?" Katherine asked staring into Elena's deep brown eyes that were so similar to hers, yet so different. "I don't know. Do you think it's possible to fall in love with someone who's dead?" Elena asked as they stared at each other intensely.

Katherine then grabbed Elena's face and smashed their lips together. Elena closed her eyes and kissed back, she's never not been able to feel someone yet still manage to feel so much. 

Elena soon has to pull away due to the lack of oxygen. And as she does Katherine's eyes flutter open and her lips curve into a smile. "I haven't felt like this since- wow I don't think I've ever felt this." Katherine admitted breathlessly and Elena smiled widely.


	3. Unexpected

No ones pov

 

(Flash back)

 

"Elena this isn't you! The human you would've never done this!" Stefan yelled staring at a guy Elena just killed. Elena then pushed Stefan into a wall and griped on his neck. "I am so sick and tired of everyone telling me who the fuck I am! That's the third time this week someone's said that to me." Elena practically growled as her grip on Stefan's neck tightened.

 

Being a baby vampire meant Elena was a lot stronger than him, Stefan struggled to get out of her grasp. "This is me, human Elena is gone. Get a good look at me, because this is who I am. Never try to tell me who I am again. Got it?!" Elena asked still holding his neck tightly and Stefan nodded fearfully.

 

"Elena stop it!" Damon yelled as she pried Elena away from Stefan. "All we're trying to do is help you Elena." Stefan said breathlessly breathing heavily. "Help me?! I don't need your help, and I most certainly do not need that fucking cure." Elena hissed.

 

"Elena you don't know what you're saying." Damon tried to say calmly. "Oh yes I do. I'm leaving before I end up killing both of you!" Elena yelled as she sped away.

 

She really didn't know where to go. She couldn't go to Caroline who would just try and convince her that Damon and Stefan are right. She couldn't go to Bonnie who would just try to convince her to become human again.

 

So she went to the only place where it really didn't matter if she was human or vampire.

 

Thats how she ended up at Katherine's door at two a.m. "Well if it isn't my favorite doppelgänger." Katherine smirked and Elena growled as she pushed her way passed Katherine. Katherine was shocked at the action, and that's when she realized something was off about Elena.

 

"Holy shit you're a vampire." Katherine said, her eyes widening in shock.

 

"I am so sick of people telling who I can and can't be!" Elena complained loudly ignoring Katherine's comment. "Oh "Elena this isn't you" "Elena human you would've never done this" "Elena we have to find the cure for you" ugh!" Elena angrily mimicked the voices of Stefan and Damon as she grabbed a blood bag out of Katherine's fridge.

 

"Ill take it tweetle dumb and tweetle dumber don't fancy you being a vampire." Katherine said and Elena sighed frustratedly as she sat on Katherine's couch.

 

"They keep trying to convince me that being human is better." Elena said and Katherine laughed. "Sweetie, they're just trying to turn you back into their perfect little ideal vision of a girlfriend." Katherine said and Elena stared at her for moment.

 

"They don't care about your well being or what you want, they care about what they want." Katherine said and every word was hitting Elena like a brick to the face.

 

"Y-You're right." Elena said her voice laced with realization, "They don't care about what I want." Elena added and Katherine shrugged. "Most men don't." She shrugged and Elena stared at her.

 

"I wanna be a vampire." Elena added and Katherine shrugged, "So be a vampire who gives a shit?" Katherine asked bluntly and for the first time in months Elena felt free.

 

(End of flashback)

 

Elena remembered the memory clearly as if it were only yesterday. But now here she was six months later staring at a sleeping Katherine, her eyes trailing down the brunettes bare body.

 

"You're staring again." Katherine mumbled and Elena smiled, "Can you blame me? You're pretty hot." Elena smirked and Katherine opened her eyes. "Elena, baby, we look exactly the same." Katherine said and Elena stared at her as Katherine rolled over and grabbed a cigarette and her lighter from the nightstand.

 

"Exactly, every time I look at you, I'm reminded just how hot I am." Elena teased and Katherine chuckled as she put the cigarette between her lips and lit it. "You are such a narcissist." Katherine said and Elena giggled.

 

"Yet you're the one dating me." Elena said and Katherine shot her a look, "You're dating me too. It's a two way street." Katherine said and Elena pouted. "Screw you and your common sense." Elena mumbled.

 

"So what's on our agenda today?" Elena asked curiously as she wrapped her arms around Katherine and laid her head on the older woman's chest. "Well we have to visit bon-bon and the "gang" to help them figure out Klaus's next move." Katherine said and Elena groaned.

 

"And why exactly do we need to be there? I mean can't they figure that out on their own?" Elena asked and Katherine giggled. "Well honey, unfortunately your friends are idiots." Katherine said and Elena sighed. "Damon and Stefan are just gonna spend the entire day trying to force feed me the cure." Elena said and Katherine shrugged.

 

"If they touch you I'll rip thier hearts out. How's that?" Katherine asked and Elena nodded. "Sounds great." Elena confirmed and Katherine grinned mischievously.

 

"We should probably be getting ready." Elena mumbled and Katherine sighed, "I suppose the faster we leave the faster we can come back." Katherine said and Elena giggled.

 

"Give me the strength to get up." Elena said and without another word Katherine pushed her off the bed and Elena hit the floor with a loud "thud". "Oh you're so gonna pay for that one!" Elena yelled tackling Katherine.

 

"Get off of me!" Katherine yelled trying to push her girlfriend off, Katherine stopped struggling when Elena started kissing and nipping at her neck. "Oh." Katherine moaned out.

 

"Mmm, time to get ready." Elena said getting up and walking off causing Katherine to groan. "Tease!" Katherine yelled and Elena only smirked.

 

After they finished getting ready Katherine and Elena made their way to Katherine's car and got in.

 

"Where are we meeting them anyways?" Katherine asked curiously. "I think Stefan and Damon's." Elena said and Katherine nodded. As they drove Elena went on and on about being hungry, which made Katherine pull over and kill a homeless guy.

 

Then back to making their way to the Salvatore house.

 

"Have no fear Katherine is here." Katherine said as her and Elena walked into the Salvatore house. "Elena is here too!" Elena said and Katherine smirked. "She most certainly is." Katherine mumbled as she grabbed Elena's ass causing the younger girl to let out a squeak.

 

"Okay so before we start," Katherine started as her and Elena walked into the living room where everyone else was. "I just want to let you all know, that if anyone tries to force feed Elena the cure, I will rip everyone's heart out." Katherine said and Elena grinned.

 

"Do I make myself clear?" Katherine asked and everyone nodded.

 

"Okay so Klaus is coming, and he's angry." Bonnie said as Katherine sat down and Elena sat in her lap. "So we give him Damon's head and be off with it." Katherine said and Elena stifled a giggle as Damon glared at them.

 

"Can I like, second that?" Caroline asked and Katherine laughed. Things between Caroline and Damon haven't been so good. Well things between Caroline and Damon are never really good.

 

"I say we just give him Katherine's head." Damon said and Katherine sneered at him. "No, I think it's better to give him yours." Elena said and Katherine giggled.

 

"Yeah, then who would make us all laugh?" Caroline asked and Elena nodded in agreement. "You hate her!" Damon pointed out, "Yeah but I hate you more." Caroline confirmed.

 

"Okay can you three please stop acting like children?" Stefan asked and Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Katherine started it!" Damon said angrily, "I also finished it." Katherine added causing Damon to become more angry. "Klaus will finish us all if we don't stop him." Bonnie said and Stefan nodded.

 

"Or we could just flee to an island, like Fiji." Katherine offered. "I've always wanted to go there!" Elena said, "I'm taking you there one day." Katherine said and Elena blushed. "I hear it's super pretty over there!" Caroline said and Katherine nodded. "It is." Katherine said.

 

"Enough about Fiji! Stop it." Stefan said sternly, "Yeah we get it, you're in love Katherine shut up." Damon mumbled. "Hmm maybe you should learn how before you go around telling other people to Damon." Caroline said as they started arguing.

 

Stefan and Bonnie tried to break it up while Elena and Katherine snuck away.

 

"They seem capable of getting by without us." Elena said and Katherine nodded. "Yup. Wanna grab a bite to eat at the grill?" Katherine asked and Elena nodded. "Yup!" She said as she pecked Katherine's lips and got in the car.

 

Suddenly Elena's phone vibrated. "Your welcome for distracting them btw - Caroline"

 

 

 

 


	4. Saving your ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five times Katherine saved Elena's ass and the one time Elena saved hers.

Completely AUish btw. A/n Damon killed Jermey instead of Katherine.

No ones pov

The first time was weird. Katherine had been watching Elena in the woods, little human Elena Gilbert. So vulnerable, and all alone. Katherine hated to admit it but she was actually watching over the teenager. Something in her just felt the need to protect her.

Suddenly Elena was face to face with Rebekah. "Katherine pierce." Rebekah said smiling smugly. "W-What? Who's Katherine?" Elena asked fearfully as Rebekah circled around her, the devious smile never leaving her lips. 

Suddenly Rebekah's smile fell, "You're- You're human." Rebekah said. "Of course I am." Elena said, her voice laced with confusion and fear. "Who are you?" The blonde asked and Elena furrowed her eyebrows.

"My names Elena Gilbert." Elena said and Rebekah smiled deviously. "Hmm, you look like an old friend." Rebekah said and Elena stared at her uncertainly. "Too bad I'm hungry and I have to kill you." The original vampire said. She walked closer to Elena and Elena backed up, till her back was to a tree.

"P-Please don't hurt me." Elena said begging. "Begging will get you nowhe-" Rebekah couldn't even finish her sentence due to how fast Katherine showed up and snapped her neck. 

Elena was about to say something but Katherine grabbed her face and stared into her eyes, "Run home. Forget everything that just happened." Katherine said compelling the human and Elena nodded as she ran.

"You're welcome for saving your ass by the way." Katherine mumbled as she sped off.   
\-----------------------------------------

The second time was even stranger, more to Elena than it was to Katherine. Elena had gotten to know Katherine and as far as she knew Katherine hated her. But that wasn't the case- at least Katherine knew it wasn't the case.

Something inside of Katherine cared for Elena, something she had buried deep down hundreds of years ago. So she watched over her, even with the Salvatore brothers practically hovering over her, Katherine still watched. 

Which is how she ended up trailing close behind Elena as the teenager walked home. 

Suddenly Elena was face to face with a guy, fear written all over him. "I'm sorry I have to do this." The guy said as his fangs pocked out of his mouth and the veins around his eyes became visible. 

Katherine suddenly sped over and ripped the guy's heart out from behind. As she held it in her hand she smirked and the guy fell to the floor. 

"K-Katherine?" Elena asked still in a state of shocked. Katherine looked at her and noticed she was wearing the vervain necklace Stefan had given her, she knew there was no use in trying to compel her.

Without another word Katherine sped away leaving a confused Elena alone in the middle of the rode.   
\-------------------------------------------

The third time Elena found herself tied to a chair in Klaus's home- or wherever Klaus had brought her. He had drained most of her blood and Elena was about to pass out, when suddenly Katherine appeared.

"How do you always manage to get yourself in these situations?" Katherine asked but Elena didn't speak, instead she was about to close her eyes when Katherine sped towards her.

Katherine bit her own wrist and made Elena drink her blood, suddenly feeling strong again Elena opened her eyes and continued drinking. 

Elena removed her mouth from Katherine's wrist and stared at her, she watched intently as Katherine untied her. Katherine then picked the younger girl up and sped away. 

They ended up outside of the Salvatore house and Katherine noticed Elena didn't have the necklace on. Katherine stared deeply into Elena's eyes, "Forget I was ever here. If anyone asks, you escaped on your own. The ropes he used to tie you became lose so you escaped while he was gone." Katherine said and Elena nodded as if she were in a trance. 

Katherine then sped away leaving a confused Elena alone.  
\------------------------------------------------------

The fourth time Katherine saved her was when somehow Elena was stuck in a tomb with Rebekah. 

Rebekah wanted noting more than to snap Elena's pretty little neck. But of course Rebekah being Rebekah she played mind games with her, scaring Elena to the point where Elena would've pissed herself.

But when Rebekah's hands were suddenly grasped around Elena's neck and Elena desperately trying to escape the older woman, Katherine of course showed up and snapped Rebekah's neck.

"That never gets old." Katherine chuckled staring at Rebekah who was unconscious on the floor. Elena was gasping for air as she fell to the floor. "Hey, hey, it's okay." Katherine said as she got on her knees and stared at Elena.

"H-How did you know I was here?" Elena asked carefully and Katherine shrugged. "Doesn't matter, now come on, let's get you out of here." Katherine said as she picked up Elena and sped out of the tomb that Rebekah was stuck in.

Katherine then set Elena down. "Thank you." Elena said breathlessly and Katherine stared at her. "Don't thank me quite yet." Katherine said and before Elena could say anything Katherine was compelling her.

"Go back to the Salvatore house. Forget any of this ever happened." Katherine said and Elena nodded as she walked off. Katherine took a shaky breath and sped off.   
\---------------------------------------------------

Katherine would be lying if she said it didn't make her jealous every time she saw Elena with Stefan or Damon. But what could she do? All she knew was she had to protect her, no matter what. 

Elena practically hated Katherine and Katherine knew that. After all she had compelled the girl almost every time she saved her ass. But Katherine didn't mind, all she knew was Elena was safe and that was fine. 

Well at least she would be safe if Katherine could find where the hell Elena was. Stefan had explained to her that Damon had killed Jermey and they couldn't find Elena anywhere.

Katherine finally realized where the brunette could have gone, she ended up at the bridge where her parents died. (A/n Elena's not a vampire yet)

When Katherine got to the bridge she saw Elena standing at the edge about to jump, Katherine sped towards her and grabbed her waist as they both fell backwards towards the road.

"K-Katherine?" Elena asked as Katherine continued holding her. "H-How'd you f-find me?" Elena asked and Katherine sighed, "It doesn't take a genius to figure out where you'd go." Katherine said lightly. "Why are you even here? Don't you hate me?" Elena mumbled, Katherine then realized she was still holding Elena, but she didn't let go. 

"Whatever you're going through, killing yourself isn't the answer." Katherine said ignoring Elena's comment. "There's nothing here for me anymore. What's the point?" Elena asked bitterly and Katherine sighed. 

"Jermey wouldn't want you to do this." Katherine said and Elena froze. "And how the hell would you know what Jermey wants?" Elena asked bitterly and Katherine looked down at the brunette that was in her arms.

"I don't. But I know he wouldn't want you to do this." Katherine said and Elena stayed silent. "It's not fair!" Elena yelled and Katherine held her closer as the younger human started sobbing into her chest. "I know, I know." Katherine said softly as she stroked the back of Elena's hair.

Elena continued sobbing into her for a good hour, but Katherine didn't complain. After Elena had finally stood up she looked at Katherine, who quickly stood up too. 

"T-Thank you." Elena said softly and Katherine sighed. "Yeah well it's whatever." Katherine said bluntly and Elena looked down. "It's not "whatever". Really, thank you." Elena said softly and Katherine sighed. 

"You're welcome." She said lightly. "I'm sorry." Katherine mumbled and Elena gave her a look of uncertainty, but before Elena could say anything Katherine was looking intensely into the younger girls eyes.

"Go back to the Salvatore house and forget this happened. You're okay because Jermey would want you to continue living your life. I was never here." Katherine said softly and Elena only nodded. 

Katherine let a small tear fall as she sped away.   
\------------------------------------------------------

Katherine was in deep shit, she had gotten captured by Klaus who was keeping her chained up. She hadn't had any blood in weeks, she was feeling absolutely hopeless. "This is it. This is how I die." Katherine mumbled as she heard the door open, expecting it to be Klaus. 

But instead she looked up to see Elena Gilbert. Except something was off, she couldn't smell Elena's delicious blood anymore. That's when Elena broke the chains that were holding Katherine with her bare hands. 

"Ah!" Elena hissed at the fact that the chains were covered in vervain but she broke them off anyways. "W-What are you doing?" Katherine mumbled, she couldn't find her voice. Elena had realized that this was the only time she's ever seen Katherine so fragile.

The normally strong and hard headed woman looked completely hopeless. Elena then picked up Katherine bridal style and sped out of the room. 

She set Katherine down in the car as she sped to her door and got in. As Elena sped off Katherine coughed, "I-I'm so hungry." Katherine groaned, Elena then reached over to the back seat and threw a blood bag in Katherine's lap.

Katherine wasted no time sucking the bag dry. "More." She practically growled as she grabbed three more blood bags from the backseat.

After she finished she sighed contently as she threw them out the window and licked the blood trickling down her lips. 

They sat in silence for awhile, mystic falls was an hour away from where Klaus had kept Katherine. 

"What were you doing here anyways?" Katherine asked as she stared at Elena who only stared at the road. "Saving your ass." Elena mumbled, she seemed angry. 

"I mean, it's only fair after all the times you saved mine. But I can't compel you to forget." Elena said bitterly and Katherine turned to face the window without saying anything. 

"What? Suddenly you're speechless?" Elena asked and Katherine only sighed. The silence that took over only made Elena angrier. She slammed the breaks causing Katherine to hit her head, "Ow! What the hell?!" Katherine hissed and Elena stared at her.

"Why did you compel me to forget every time you saved me?" Elena asked angrily and Katherine only stared at her in response. "Is it because you just enjoy everyone hating you?!" Elena asked, "Well?! Say something!" Elena yelled and Katherine didn't even flinch. 

Elena scoffed after Katherine didn't say anything, "Its hopeless." Elena mumbled and Katherine looked down at her lap. 

"I'm bad." Katherine stated simply and Elena glanced at her, "W-What?" Elena asked and Katherine sighed. "I'm a bad person. You have enough trouble circling around you, you don't need me there too." Katherine said, "Because I'm the most trouble you'll ever get." Katherine admitted quietly and Elena went silent.

"Then why would you save me all those times? If you didn't want me to have anything to do with you, why stick around and save me?" Elena asked and Katherine sighed in frustration. "You ask too many questions." Katherine mumbled.

"You leave me wondering too much." Elena stated and Katherine sighed. "For the first time in five-hundred years, I felt something. I felt the need to protect you from the moment I saw you, I've never felt that before." Katherine mumbled and Elena felt her heart practically leap out of her chest. 

"Then why make me hate you? All this time you led me to believe that you were this horrible person. Why?" Elena asked and Katherine stared out the window. 

"I already told you. I'm a bad person. If I were to stick around long enough for you to know me, you'd end up hating me even more than before. You have absolutely no idea how many horrible things I've done." Katherine said bitterly as if every time she said that everything from the past just came flooding back.

"I don't think you'd wanna be around me if you knew." Katherine mumbled and Elena stared at her. "I don't think that's your choice to make." Elena said and Katherine looked down. "It is." Katherine said simply, "I won't stick around long enough to ruin your life." Katherine said and Elena scoffed.

"You act as if the Salvatore brothers didn't already ruin it." Elena stated and Katherine stared at her, "Yeah, they're idiots. But I'm a monster. If you think Damon's bad, you have no idea what I am." Katherine said and Elena looked down.

"You saved my life, multiple times. I don't think a monster would do that." Elena said softly and Katherine looked down. "It's because you're too soft. You try to see the good in everyone, but there's no good here Elena, not in me. There's only darkness." Katherine said and Elena then grabbed Katherine's hand, which made the older woman tense up. 

"Elena I'm warning you-" Katherine tried to say but was cut off by Elena pressing their lips together. "I don't care." Elena whispered after she pulled away slightly. 

Katherine looked at Elena's lips then back into her big brown eyes. She couldn't help herself when she grabbed Elena's face and smashed their lips together. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Katherine whispered after they pulled away.


	5. I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to prove to that Katherine that she's the one Elena wants is a lot harder than Elena expected. "Maybe it's because I'm not some lovesick Salvatore you can just pick whenever you want."

No ones pov 

 

" _I want you Katherine! Why is that so hard to believe?!_ " The words that just escaped Elena's mouth made Katherine laugh bitterly. "You don't love me Elena." Katherine said and Elena groaned frustratedly running her fingers through her hair.

 

"Yes I do Katherine why the hell won't you believe me?!" Elena practically yelled and Katherine stared at her. "I do believe you. But I also believe that you'll love me till you love Stefan, or Damon. So what's the point?" Katherine asked bluntly and it made Elena's blood boil.

 

"What the hell do I have to do to make you see that I am in love with you?! Not Damon, not Stefan, you." Elena said frustratedly. "Prove it." Was all Katherine said before walking away. 

 

Katherine ignored the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes as she walked to the grill. She didn't know why she was being so stubborn, maybe it was the fact that just last month Elena was in love with Damon. And months before she was in love with Stefan. 

 

Katherine refused to be one of Elena's toys. She didn't want to fall in love with her then get dumped for some other person that just walks right into Elena's life. No, Katherine wanted to be the one, the only one. 

 

As Katherine entered the bar she was met by Matt. "Elena?" He asked and Katherine shook her head, "Wrong doppelgänger Matty Blue." She said quietly and Matt gave her a look of concern as she walked to the bar and he followed. 

 

The grill was surprisingly empty. Maybe because it was closed and the only one there was Matt. But he usually didn't lock up till he left, expecting Jermey, Damon, or even Alaric to show up. But he didn't really expect Katherine.

 

"I need something strong." She said bluntly and Matt gave her an entire bottle of vodka. She took a chug and sighed. 

 

"What's wrong with you?" He asked remotely concerned. Ever since he had slept with Katherine he had a certain feeling of protectiveness towards her. Even though he knew Katherine was perfectly capable of taking care of herself now that she was a vampire again, it didn't stop him from caring about her.

 

He was actually the few of not so many people who did care about Katherine. One being Elena, the other being Stefan- who would never admit it of course- another being Caroline who's saved her ass one too many times to not care, and the final being Matt. 

 

"Elena told me she was in love with me." Katherine said bluntly and Matt stared at her uncertainly. "Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows as he sat by her. "No- I mean, yeah. But I don't believe her." Katherine said as she handed Matt the bottle and he took a drink. 

 

"Hold that thought, I'm gonna lock up you look like you need a friend." He said lightly flashing her a caring smile and she gratefully smiled at him in return as he stood up. 

 

He walked to the doors and locked them as he quickly walked back to Katherine and took a seat on the stool next to her. 

 

"So, why don't you believe Elena?" He asked curiously as he took a drink out of the bottle they were sharing. "Because just last month she was in love with Damon." Katherine said taking the bottle out of Matt's hand and drinking some.

 

"Katherine, that doesn't mean she doesn't love you." He said and she sighed, "Not even six months ago she was in love with Stefan." Katherine said and Matt sighed looking down at his lap.

 

"Well you do have a point." He said as he took a drink. "But that technically doesn't mean that she doesn't love you." He pointed out and Katherine ran her hand through her hair frustratedly. 

 

"I'm scared." Katherine admitted and Matt stared at her with a shocked expression. "What could you possibly be scared of?" He asked still shocked. "Elena fucking Gilbert." She said taking a drink. 

 

"Katherine Pierce, is scared of Elena Gilbert?" Matt asked teasingly and Katherine sighed as he took a drink. "I'm in love with her. And I can't help but feel like as soon as I let myself go completely, she'll leave me for someone else." Katherine admitted and Matt sighed.

 

"I get it." He said softly and she looked down. "What do I do?" She asked quietly and he stared at her, "Whatever your heart tells you to do." He answered softly as she continued staring at the floor.

 

"I stopped listening to that old thing five-hundred years ago." She said softly and he shrugged as he continued drinking, "Maybe its time for you to start again." He said lightly and she stared at him. 

 

"What if I do and it ends in complete disaster?" She asked and he stared at her for awhile, "Then you still have me at the end of the day." He said softly and she sighed as she grabbed his arm and put it around her. She leaned into him, laying on his chest and he sighed. "Oh Matty Blue, what did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?" She asked and he chuckled.

 

"Maybe somewhere along one of your killing sprees you spared someone and I'm your good karma." He joked and she giggled. 

 

Elena stood outside of the grill watching the two intensely, she didn't hear what they were saying but as soon as Matt started holding Katherine her blood started to boil. 

 

Elena sped off back to the Salvatore house. She sat by the fire place, with a drink in one hand and the bottle in the other. 

 

About an hour later Katherine entered the door and noticed Elena sitting by the fire place. The bottle she was holding almost empty. 

 

"Did you have fun with Matt?" Elena asked almost bitterly and Katherine stood behind her, wondering how the hell Elena knew where she was. By the tone of Elena's voice Katherine could tell she wasn't happy.

 

"I needed someone to talk to." Was all Katherine said, but Elena still didn't face her. Elena wasn't upset anymore- well not about the Matt thing, she was more upset about the fact that Katherine still didn't believe her.

 

"I don't know how to make you love me." Elena said bitterly and Katherine only stared at Elena's back. "I do love you." Katherine said bluntly and Elena shook her head, "Then why can't we be together?" Elena asked and Katherine looked down.

 

"Because you don't love me." Katherine said bluntly and Elena then turned to face the older woman. "I don't love you?"Elena asked in disbelief. "So you're telling me that every time I look at you and my heart races it's not love? Or every time you touch me my stomach does weird little twists and turns, that's not love? Or how about the fact that every time you're not around I am completely and utterly lost. Or the fact that every time you smile I just wanna kiss you. And every time you stare at me, with those big brown eyes- like you're doing right now- I just wanna look into them for hours- days even. Is that not love Katherine?" Elena asked almost desperately, "Because if it's not then I don't know what is." Elena added and Katherine only stared at her.

 

" _Do what your heart tells you to do._ " Matt's voice ringed in Katherine's head like a bell. She walked over to Elena and grabbed her face as she passionately kissed her. Elena was shocked at first but she soon started to kiss back. Katherine felt as if fireworks just exploded in her head, she had never felt that before- with anyone.

 

Elena felt as if all the butterflies in her stomach were trying to escape. Katherine soon pulled away leaving Elena a bit disappointed that they weren't kissing anymore. "I love you too." Katherine said softly as she smashed their lips together again. 


	6. What are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena doesn't really know what her and Katherine are.

AU in which Elena never dated either of the Salvatore brothers. Takes place while Elena's still human, Jenna never died.

No ones pov 

Elena laid in bed panting next to Katherine, sweaty and satisfied. Elena turned her head to the side to see Katherine staring at her with a small smirk on her lips. "Hmm and here you said yesterday was the last time." Katherine said teasingly and Elena rolled her eyes.

"You seduced me." Elena said defensively and Katherine shrugged, "You fucked me." She added bluntly and Elena stared at her doppelgänger for a moment. "I'm so late for school." Elena said as she glanced at the clock seeing it was already ten a.m. 

"Don't go." Katherine shrugged and Elena stared at her, "If I don't go I'll fail." Elena said and Katherine gave her a devious smile. "You'll fail but you'll get to have fun with me all day." Katherine teased and Elena sighed. "As tempting as that sounds, I have to go to school." Elena said as she stood up.

"Need a lift?" Katherine asked and Elena stared at her for a moment. "Yes, if you don't have anything else to do." Elena said softly and Katherine shrugged. "Nah, I was just planning on going to the mall. Maybe buy some new stilettos." Katherine said and Elena laughed as she got dressed. 

"I seriously don't know how you walk in those things everyday." Elena said as she got her backpack ready. "Vampire skills." Was all Katherine said causing Elena to giggle. "Okay, I'm ready." Elena said as Katherine got up and threw on an oversized jacket. 

"That's all you're wearing into town?" Elena asked skeptically. "Calm your hormones I'm just wearing this to drive you to school." Katherine teased, "Good." Elena replied as they walked downstairs. 

Jenna had already left for work, Jermey had stayed the night at a friends house so the house was completely empty. Elena locked up as they walked to Katherine's car and got in. 

The ride was silent, all Elena could think about was what the hell her and Katherine were. They never really discussed it. Katherine treated her like a girlfriend, but never really asked. They had sex and all, but never really went on dates. 

Caroline and Bonnie didn't know about Katherine, her best friend Stefan didn't either. He would flip out considering Katherine is his ex, and he clearly warned her to stay away from her because she was evil. But Katherine wasn't evil, at least not with Elena. 

"We're here." Katherine said snapping Elena out of her thoughts. "Oh, thanks." Elena said as she leaned over and kissed Katherine's lips. "I'll pick you up?" Katherine asked and Elena nodded, "If that's okay." Elena said biting her lip nervously.

"But I have cheer practice till four." Elena groaned and Katherine shrugged, "I'll be here at four then." Katherine said and Elena smiled. "Okay. See you later." Elena said lightly. "See ya'." Katherine said smiling as Elena got out of the car.

After Elena closed the door Katherine sped off, and Elena regretted not staying home with her. "Man, now I actually have to wait till four." Elena mumbled as she walked into school. 

She realized it was lunch time so she walked to the courtyard and immediately saw Bonnie and Caroline sitting at their usual table. 

"You weren't in first period this morning." Bonnie said, "You weren't in third either." Caroline said and Elena sat down. "I woke up late." She lied and Caroline furrowed her eyebrows as she sniffed Elena.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked awkwardly. "You smell like sex." Caroline said smirking and Elena blushed as the two girls eyes went wide. "Holy shit, you did the nasty before coming to school!" Caroline practically yelled as Elena glared at her. 

"Shut up Caroline." Elena said as everyone stared at them. "Oops." Caroline mumbled and Bonnie stared at Elena. "Wait, who'd you have sex with?" Bonnie asked and Elena blushed. "No one." Elena said and Caroline and Bonnie both pouted.

"You have to tell us! It's girl code!" Caroline said and Elena rolled her eyes, "There's no such thing as "girl code", care." Elena stated and Bonnie nodded, "Yes there is!" Bonnie said and Elena looked down at the table.

"I can't tell you guys." Elena stated and Bonnie pouted as Caroline smirked. "A secret boyfriend? Ooo-la-la." Caroline teased causing Elena to laugh. 

"It's not a boy." Elena stated bluntly and their eyes went wide. "A secret girlfriend? Ooo-la-la times twenty!" Caroline teased and Elena and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. 

"C'mon just tell us Elena!" Bonnie pleaded and Caroline nodded. "Yeah! Don't be a bitch!" Caroline added and Elena rolled her eyes. "Okay, but don't be mad." Elena said and they both nodded eagerly. 

"It's Katherine." Elena stated bluntly and their eyes went wide. "Wait Katherine? As in your doppelgänger Katherine Pierce?" Bonnie asked and Elena nodded. "Is she like, compelling you or something?" Caroline asked and Elena rolled her eyes.

"How could she compel me when I'm on vervain?" Elena asked and Caroline shrugged. "So Katherine is your secret girlfriend?" Bonnie asked and Elena shrugged. "Well I don't think she's my girlfriend." Elena said and they both furrowed their eyebrows.

"But you two have sex." Caroline said, "And a lot of it apparently. This is the third time this week you've been late to school." Bonnie added. "Three time is not a lot." Elena said and they both shot her a look.

"It's Wednesday Elena." Bonnie reminded her and Elena rolled her eyes. "I don't know what we are." Elena admitted. "Fuck buddies apparently." Caroline mumbled and Elena glared at her.

"What? You guys aren't dating, you guys have sex. Fuck buddies." Caroline stated and Elena sighed. "I wish it were that easy, but it's not. She drives me to school every morning, she stays over night, she makes me breakfast." Elena said and they both gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You want her to be more?" Bonnie asked and Elena nodded. "Yeah. I do. I mean I wish I knew what she wanted." Elena said lightly. "Then ask her." Caroline stated bluntly. 

"I can't just ask her care. She's Katherine freakin' Pierce, who knows how she'll react?" Elena said and Bonnie shrugged. "Hey, you'll never know unless you try." Bonnie said softly and Elena sighed. "She's picking me up after cheer practice." Elena mumbled and Caroline smirked.

"Are you guys gonna do the dirty in her expensive car?" The blonde teased as Bonnie giggled and Elena gasped as she hit Caroline's shoulder. "No- maybe." Elena said and they all bursted into fits of laughter. 

(Meanwhile with Katherine)

After shopping Katherine decided to get a drink at the grill. "Whiskey. Strong." Katherine said to the bartender as he nodded and waltzed off to make her drink. 

"Well if it isn't my favorite ex." Damon said as he sat next to Katherine. "What do you want Damon?" Katherine asked already annoyed by his presence. "Just wanted to say hi." He said innocently and she rolled her eyes. 

"Cut the crap." She said, "Aw, but I thought you loved it." A voice said as she soon saw Rebekah sitting next to her. Katherine had fixed the problems she had with Rebekah, and honestly her and Damon didn't really have problems either. So as far as Katherine knew, she had nothing to worry about. 

The bartender handed Katherine her drink and walked away. "So why exactly are you guys here?" Katherine asked as she took a sip of her drink. She took a look at her watch and saw it was only three-thirty. "What? You have somewhere to be?" Damon asked and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Well if you must know, I'm picking someone up soon." Katherine stated. "Could that someone be Elena?" Rebekah asked and Katherine shot her a look. "Oh don't give me that look, I saw you drive her to school this morning." Rebekah said and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Fine. You caught me, I'm picking up Elena." Katherine mumbled as she drank the rest of her drink. "Is that what you guys are here for?" She asked and Damon nodded. 

"What exactly is going on with you and Elena?" He asked and Katherine smirked. "Well, if you must know, Elena and I have a thing." Katherine said and Damon rolled his eyes. "So you're banging her, still doesn't explain why your picking her up, and dropping her off at school." Damon said bluntly. 

"You're an idiot. She clearly has feelings for the human." Rebekah said and Katherine tensed up. Damon stared at her for awhile, "Wait, you can't be serious." He said on the verge of laughing. "You, have feelings, for Elena." He said as he started laughing loudly causing everyone to stare at him. 

"And here I thought you were just a heartless wrench." He said after his laughter died down. "I really hate you." Katherine hissed and he smiled innocently at her. "Feelings mutual." He said and she rolled her eyes. 

"Well, I'm off." Katherine said as she stood up. "Off to bang Elena in your expensive car?" Rebekah asked and Katherine smirked. "Maybe." Katherine said as she walked off. "Hmm, Elena and Katherine, who would've guessed." Damon said as Rebekah nodded in agreement. 

Katherine drove to Elena's school and got out of her car, she walked to the field to see Elena cheering with the rest of the cheer team. It was a site Katherine was really enjoying. 

Caroline tapped on Elena's shoulder and pointed at Katherine who was smirking. "Your lovers here." Caroline whispered and Elena rolled her eyes, "Shut up Caroline." Elena said as she walked over to Katherine.

"You're here early." Elena said smiling lightly, "Well, I really didn't wanna miss the chance of seeing you in that tight little uniform." Katherine teased as Elena blushed. "Hold up, I'm gonna go get dressed." Elena said and Katherine shook her head. 

"Leave it on. I like it." Katherine said smirking and Elena blushed. "O-Okay, I'm gonna go get my stuff then." Elena said and Katherine nodded. 

After Elena grabbed her bag she walked over to Katherine and they walked to her car. "So how was your day at school?" Katherine asked as she started driving. "It was okay. How was your day?" Elena asked smiling.

"Good, I did a little shopping." Katherine said, "A little?" Elena asked sarcastically looking at the many bags that were in the backseat. "That's a little." Katherine said and Elena shot her a look. 

"You're crazier than Caroline." Elena mumbled and Katherine laughed. "Honey, I'm crazier than anyone." Katherine teased and Elena giggled. 

Elena then fell silent and Katherine grew a bit concerned. "You okay?" Katherine asked and Elena sighed. "I guess nows a better time than any." Elena thought.

"Katherine, what are we?" Elena asked, the question took Katherine by surprise. "I mean, we have sex and all but, you drive me to school, you make me breakfast, you sleepover." Elena added and Katherine stared at the road.

Elena then looked down at her lap, "I don't just wanna be a good fuck." Elena admitted and Katherine glanced at the younger girl. "Elena- you're more than just a good fuck, I thought you knew that." Katherine admitted and Elena stared at her. 

"W-Well I just assumed that's all I was since you've never asked me out or anything." Elena said carefully and Katherine furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Well do you wanna go out?" Katherine asked and Elena's eyes widened. "Wait really?!" Elena asked clearly shocked. "Well yeah, I mean I would've asked you sooner but I didn't know that's what you wanted." Katherine admitted and Elena stared at her.

"Yes! Of course I'll go out with you." Elena said smiling widely causing Katherine to smile. "Good. I'll pick you up tonight at eight then." Katherine said smirking as they pulled into Elena's driveway. "I'll be ready." Elena said happily as she waved at Katherine and got out. 

As she watch Katherine drive away and Elena walked into her house sighing dreamingly as she shut the door and leaned her back on it. "What's got you all smiley?" Jenna asked and Elena stared dreamily at nothing in particular, still thinking about Katherine.

"Katherine." Elena said softly.


	7. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's never felt more free.

No ones pov 

She was tired. Elena was so tired of everyone trying to tell her who she is. First it was Stefan, then it was Damon, now it's Caroline and Bonnie. She may not know who she is, but it's certainly not what everyone's saying. 

Elena had turned into a vampire less than a month ago, and it was the most amazing feeling ever. She always thought she'd feel like a monster, but she had never felt so powerful in her life. And in this very moment, after leaving a trail of dead bodies behind her- she could only think of one thing; Katherine Pierce. 

The only person who never expected anything of Elena, and Elena knew it. Katherine didn't give a rats ass if Elena was human or a vampire. So that's how she ended up at Katherine's door at three a.m.

She didn't bother knocking knowing Katherine was home anyways- her and the older vampire had become quite close over that past few months. Well if you call having sex till dawn close. 

"I wasn't expecting you here." Katherine admitted while she sat at her table drinking blood. "Want a glass? Or are you full?" Katherine asked smirking at how Elena's mouth was covered in blood.

Elena didn't bother speaking all she did was press her lips to Katherine's. Katherine of course kissed back as she put her glass down and grabbed Elena's face. As they pulled away Elena stared deeply into Katherine's eyes, "I hate everyone, except for you in this very moment." Elena whispered as they continued kissing.

"What? Your friends piss you off or something?" Katherine asked as Elena kissed her neck, earning a small moan from the older vampire. "They want me to be the same naive little push over I was before. And I'm so tired of everyone telling me who to be." Elena growled as she bit down on Katherine's neck hard.

Katherine let out a loud moan. "Stop trying to forget about the problem with sex and talk to me." Katherine said and Elena groaned as she pulled away from Katherine and sat in a chair next to her. 

"Damon wants me to take the cure because Stefan wants me to take the cure. Stefan wants me to take the cure so I'll fall in love with him again. Caroline wants me to take the cure because I'm different now, and Bonnie wants me to take the cure because she says human is better." Elena explained and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"So?" Katherine asked and Elena gave her a look, "What do you mean so?" Elena asked and Katherine sighed in frustration. "Why do you care about what they think?" Katherine asked and Elena stared at her.

"Damon's crazy, Stefan's a ripper, Caroline's dating a werewolf, Bonnie's a which. Why should you give a fuck about being a vampire?" Katherine asked and Elena stared at her dumbfounded. "You've never judged them, so why the hell are they judging you? It's your life. Do whatever the hell you want." Katherine added bluntly.

"So you're not gonna try and convince me to become human again because it's what's best for me?" Elena asked skeptically. "Elena, screw what's best for you. Even vampires can be killed, so do whatever the hell makes you happy." Katherine shrugged bluntly and Elena stared at her. 

Elena suddenly realized that what she needed was right here in front of her all along, she didn't need Damon or Stefan. She didn't need to be human, she needed Katherine. 

"You're the first person in months who's actually made my life easier." Elena admitted and Katherine chuckled, "Hmm never thought you'd ever be saying those words to me." Katherine teased smirking and Elena laughed.

"I was so busy wallowing about everything that I didn't even notice how hot you look." Elena said eyeing Katherine's body. She was wearing a tight blood red dress and some black high heels. "Well finally, I thought you'd never notice." Katherine said exasperatedly causing Elena to laugh.

"You do look really hot in that dress." Elena said eyeing Katherine's body once more, "But you know what would be even hotter?" Elena asked, "Hmm?" Katherine hummed in response as Elena inched towards the older vampire, she leaned in so her mouth was right next to Katherine's ear.

"If you took it off." Elena whispered and the hotness of her breath sent shivers down Katherine's spine- a thing only Elena could do to the brunette. 

"That can be arranged." Katherine teased as Elena pulled away just enough so she was now only inches away from Katherine's face. 

Elena grabbed Katherine's face and kissed her hungrily, Katherine could taste the dry blood on Elena's lips and it made her hungry for more. 

Elena didn't know what they were, or where they'd end up in the future- but that was okay. Because Elena did know one thing; she's never felt more free.


	8. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when that witch had Stefan because she was after Silas.

No ones pov

 

"Century after century I watched versions of Katherine and Elena find each other like magnets." Qetsiyah said as Damon and Stefan stood there dumbfounded, watching her every move.

 

"It's always the same story. Conquering all, falling in love." She said as she chuckled breathlessly. "You didn't think you or Stefan were her true love did you?" She asked as she laughed and they exchanged looks. "Destiny has been trying to get the doppelgänger's together for years now." She said and Damon stared at her.

 

"Look here Ms. crazy why don't we dial down the destiny talk." Damon said starting to feel angry. Qetsiyah then laughed and shook her head, "You both don't wanna hear it, but the universe is working against you." She said and Stefan stared at her.

 

"That's crazy. Elena and Katherine hate each other." Stefan said and Qetsiyah shrugged, "Love, hate, such a similar thing." She said bluntly.

 

"Katherine and Elena belong together. Katherine may say that she hates Elena, but those longing looks she gives her say other wise. And Elena may say she loves one of you, but the way Katherine makes her heart beat is different." Qetsiyah said and she laughed humorlessly. "What? You don't think I couldn't see them while I was on the other side?" She asked.

 

"That's- that's why you want Katherine. You don't wanna see them fall in love, because it's a constant reminder of what you couldn't have." Stefan said, his voice full of realization. "Bingo." Qetsiyah said and Damon stared at her. "That's bullshit. I don't believe a word you say." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Believe whatever you want. But the longer I don't have Katherine the more that burning desire beats in their chest." She said as she walked by them. "It builds up till they just can't take it anymore." She added with a small smirk. ----------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Katherine asked as she trailed behind Elena in the woods. "Yes Katherine. I know where we're going." Elena said in annoyance and Katherine stayed silent.

 

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Elena asked as she stared at Katherine. Katherine just walked by her silently. "The silent treatment? Really Katherine? You're five-hundred years old and you're giving me the silent treatment." Elena said and Katherine just silently kept walking.

 

After awhile more of walking Elena was angry, "Can you please stop being a child?!" Elena practically yelled and Katherine sighed. "I talk, you get annoyed. I don't talk, you get annoyed. I can't win." Katherine said as she walked further away from Elena.

 

"I get annoyed with you all the time, you've never once given me the silent treatment." Elena pointed out and Katherine shrugged. "Five-hundred years on this earth you gotta learn to be quiet some time." Katherine said bluntly.

 

"You're impossible." Elena said and Katherine sighed again before falling silent. "Okay now I know something's wrong with you." Elena added and Katherine kept walking. "Katherine, what's wrong?" Elena asked feeling concerned.

 

"Nothing. I'm hungry." Katherine lied and Elena wasn't buying it. "Katherine when you're hungry you never stop complaining. So I know that's not it." Elena said. "I just don't feel like complaining right now. Is that okay?" Katherine snapped and Elena sighed. "Yeah. Whatever." She mumbled as they continued walking.

 

Elena didn't want to admit it, but they were lost.

 

"K-Katherine." Elena mumbled and Katherine stopped walking. "What?" She asked, "We're lost." Elena said and Katherine sighed. "I figured that out an hour ago Elena." Katherine said and Elena looked down. "I've been trying to find a way out, but I just realized that's the tree I peed behind forty minutes ago." Katherine said pointing at a tree.

 

"How do you know that's the same tree?" Elena asked skeptically. "I drew on it." Katherine mumbled as she walked over to the tree and pointed at the "K" that was drawn on it. "Where'd you get a marker?" Elena asked dumbfounded. "I found it on the floor of Damon's car." Katherine said and Elena giggled.

 

"You are a child." Elena admitted and Katherine rolled her eyes. "I'm like centuries older than you." Katherine mumbled and Elena shrugged. "It's getting dark." Katherine added and Elena sat down by a tree.

 

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked skeptically. "I'm sitting down. I'm tired." Elena said and Katherine sighed as she sat next to the younger vampire. After sitting in silence for about twenty minutes Elena got her phone out and realized it was dead.

 

"Is your phone charged? Mines dead." Elena said and Katherine reached into her pocket. "I left it in Damon's car." Katherine said and Elena groaned. "So we're just stuck here?" Elena asked and Katherine shrugged. "I've been through worse." Katherine said and she chuckled as if she were remembering something. It made Elena wanna know exactly what the older vampire was thinking.

 

"Were you in love with Damon?" Elena asked out of nowhere and Katherine froze. "No." She answered bluntly and Elena sat there staring at her shoes. "Were you in love with Stefan?" She asked and Katherine sighed. "I wanted to be." Katherine mumbled and Elena gave her a look, "But you weren't?" Elena asked and Katherine sighed.

 

"Stefan- he was good. He was like the guys in fairytale books. He never made me do anything I didn't wanna do, he never yelled. He was like a dream." Katherine explained while looking in front of her and Elena stared at her. "I told myself, if I could love him it would be better for me. But I could never do it." Katherine said and Elena stared at her for awhile.

 

"Why not?" Elena asked and Katherine pulled her knees to her chest, "I was in love with someone else." Katherine admitted and Elena furrowed her eyebrows. "My first love, Tatia." Katherine said and Elena's eyes went wide.

 

"Our other doppelgänger was your first love?" Elena asked in disbelief. "Years before I met Stefan and Damon, I was alone. I had nobody, till I met her. She showed me what real love was, of course until she found out what I was then tried to drive a steak through my heart." Katherine said bluntly- almost too bluntly. "So after I left, getting away before she could kill me- I turned off my emotions. I ran, and I never looked back." Katherine said with her knees still huddled to her chest. Elena sat there for awhile, trying to take in everything Katherine had just said.

 

"What about you?" Katherine asked and Elena gave her a look. "What about me?" Elena asked uncertainly. "Do you love Damon?" Katherine asked and Elena fell silent. Elena didn't say anything for about three minutes, till Katherine spoke up.

 

"I guess that's a no then." Katherine mumbled, "What about Stefan?" She asked and Elena looked down.

 

"I-I care about Stefan." Elena said softly and Katherine stared at the floor. "So you don't love either of them?" Katherine asked and Elena looked down. "Did you ever fall in love after Tatia?" Elena asked ignoring Katherine's question.

 

Katherine stared at Elena for awhile and took a shaky breath. "Yeah, I did." Katherine said quietly as she looked back down at her shoes. "When did you turn your emotions back on?" Elena asked and Katherine shrugged.

 

"Sometime in the tomb." Katherine answered and Elena stared at her. "Why there?" Elena asked curiously. "Because I was alone. I had no one to hurt me, no one to see my pain. So I let it all out there." Katherine said bluntly as a silence fell upon them

 

"Why didn't you kill me?" Katherine asked taking Elena by surpise. "When you turned me human, why didn't you kill me?" She asked again.

 

"I'm a vampire again, and I know that you knew that was a possibility, so why didn't you kill me?" Katherine asked and Elena looked down. "You witnessed your entire family being murdered." Elena said bluntly and Katherine froze.

 

"That has nothing to do with anything." Katherine snapped and Elena could see the pain in her eyes. "It led to five-hundred years of killing sprees and more heart break." Elena said and Katherine fell silent.

 

"The world never gave you a break Katherine. You ran your entire life till you got tired and became something you never wanted to be. You've lived five-hundred years, yet barely did any actually living." Elena added and Katherine sat there, taking in every word she said.

 

"You refused to fall in love because of your first love, you refuse to let people love you. Katherine being human was not the worst thing that ever happened to you." Elena added quietly and Katherine didn't say a word. "That still doesn't answer my question. Why didn't you put me out of my misery and kill me?" Katherine asked bitterly

 

"I didn't kill you, because I love you." Elena said and Katherine's head snapped in her direction. "What did you just say?" Katherine asked and Elena stood up. "I love you." Elena repeated sternly and Katherine stood up to face her.

 

"You're crazy." Katherine mumbled, "You don't love me Elena." She added and Elena stared at her. "I've loved you since the day I met you. That's why I couldn't fall in love with Stefan or Damon, because I've always loved you." Elena said, her voice laced with realization as if she were just realizing it herself.

 

"After everything I've put you through, all the choices I've made that have hurt you, you decide that you love me?" Katherine asked staring intensely at Elena. "Do you just get off on making horrible decisions?" Katherine asked again.

 

"Because out of everything you've ever done, this is by far the dumbest." Katherine mumbled, "Yet you're still here Katherine." Elena said and Katherine only stared at her. "You say that you run, you run and you don't look back. Then tell me why you haven't ran from me." Elena said and Katherine stared at her.

 

"Because- because, I love you too." Katherine said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

 

Elena inched toward Katherine and cupped her face with both of her hands. Katherine tensed up at the touch, "Its okay." Elena reassured as she leaned in and passionately kissed her. 

 

Katherine immediately kissed back, with just as much passion. "This is our destiny." Elena whispered breathlessly after they pulled away.


	9. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine's just really bored and Jermey seems to be the only one who has nothing to do.

Takes place season 2 completely AUish. Jenna never died and Katherine and Elena are dating.

No ones pov

Katherine groaned as she laid on Elena's couch. She was bored and there was nothing to do, she huffed in frustration as she stood up. She walked into the kitchen to see Jenna cooking dinner. 

"I'm bored." Katherine said as she sat on the counter by where Jenna was chopping lettuce. "Do something." Jenna said chuckling, "There's nothing to do." Katherine said groaning. "You could help me make dinner." Jenna said and Katherine gave her a look.

"Or not." Jenna mumbled as she laughed. "I've never been this bored in my life." Katherine said and Jenna gave her a look. "You've been alive for like what? A thousand years and you've never been this bored?" Jenna asked and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Five hundred years." Katherine corrected, "Stop making me feel old." She added and Jenna only laughed. "Why don't you go hang out with Elena or something?" Jenna asked.

"She kicked me out of the room." Katherine mumbled and Jenna laughed, "Why?" She asked and Katherine rolled her eyes. "She's studying for some stupid history test. As if the book is more interesting then me." Katherine grumbled and Jenna laughed.

"Elena wants to graduate." Jenna said and Katherine huffed. "I can tell her more about history than that book ever will." Katherine pointed out, "Really? So tell me, what was Christopher Columbus like?" Jenna asked and Katherine furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who?" She asked and Jenna laughed. "Ugh, I'm gonna go bug Jermey now." Katherine mumbled as she hopped off the counter. 

Jenna laughed and shook her head as Katherine walked off. She walked upstairs and opened the door to Jermey's room. She shut the door behind her and saw he was playing video games. 

"What?" He asked as she laid on his bed giving an exasperated sigh. "I'm bored." She admitted and he rolled his eyes. "And cold." She added and he laughed. "My hoodies on the nightstand if you want it." He offered and she shrugged as she reached over and grabbed his hoodie. She put it on and it covered almost her entire body.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she laid on her stomach next to Jermey. "Playing call of duty." He said and she furrowed her eyebrows. "What the hell is that?" She asked as he paused the game and looked at her as if she had three heads.

"You don't know what call of duty is?" He asked and she shook her head, "Should I know what call of duty is?" She asked and he nodded eagerly. 

"It's a video game, where you kill zombies." He said and she stared at him. "You wanna learn how to play?" He asked excitedly and she shrugged. "Sure, I have nothing else to do anyways." She said bluntly and he nodded.

"Okay, just let me hook up the other controller." He said as he walked over to his Xbox and connected another control for Katherine. 

He taught Katherine how to play and she caught on very quickly. "What the hell! How are you better at this then I am?!" He asked in disbelief and she smirked. "I'm a fast learner." She admitted.

They continued playing, "Woah this is the longest time I've ever survived!" He said excitedly as they both aggravatedly smashed the buttons and killed every zombie that was on the screen.

"NO!" They both yelled as they died, "That was so unfair!!" Katherine yelled aggravatedly. "Wanna play again?" Jermey asked smirking and Katherine nodded eagerly.  
\------------------------------------------------------

Elena was sitting in her bed studying, as she closed the book she realized Katherine hadn't came into the room at all for the past two hours. 

"Did I upset her?" Elena asked herself and she grew concerned. She hopped off her bed and walked down the stairs, she expected to see Katherine on the couch but she wasn't there. 

"Hey, where's Kath?" Elena asked her aunt as she walked into the kitchen. "Um, she was in here like an hour ago, complaining about being bored. She said she was gonna go bug Jermey. But I have no idea if she's still there." Jenna said and Elena furrowed her eyebrows.

"Since when does Katherine wanna hang out with Jermey?" Elena asked starting to feel a little jealousy rise inside of her.

"Oh I know that look, don't tell me you actually think Katherine's doing something bad with Jermey." Jenna said and Elena sighed. "I'm gonna go check on them." She said and Jenna laughed. "Okay." Jenna said as Elena rushed up the stairs.

She saw that Jermey's door was closed. "Fuck!!" She heard Katherine yell, "Oh my god I just lasted so long!" She heard Jermey say and Elena gasped. "We could've gone longer but it just came out of nowhere!" Jermey added. 

Elena angrily walked into Jermey's room, "What the hell is going on here?!" Elena practically yelled expecting to see something awful. But all she saw was Katherine and Jermey laying on the bed each holding a controller staring at her with confused expressions.

"Katherine and I are playing call of duty." Jermey said still confused as to why Elena yelled at them. Elena's anger was soon replaced by embarrassment. 

"Since when do you play call of duty?" Elena asked staring at her girlfriend and Katherine only shrugged. "I was just- I was really bored." Katherine admitted. "She's really good at it! She's better than me." Jermey said and Katherine shrugged.

"I just catch on quickly." She admitted and Elena stood there dumbfounded. "Why did you yell at us just now?" Jermey asked curiously. "I-I, nothing." Elena said too embarrassed to admit what she thought was actually going on.

Katherine and Jermey exchanged a look. "Ew!" They both said at the same time finally realizing what Elena assumed was going on. 

"That's disgusting Elena she looks just like you! Ew!" Jermey said and Katherine scrunched her nose up in disgusted. "And he's your brother." Katherine said as she made a gagging noise.

"I'm sorry okay? I heard what you guys were saying and I just assumed the worst." Elena said blushing in embarrassment. "I'm officially uncomfortable. I'm gonna go see if dinners ready." Jermey said as he got up and walked past his sister. 

Katherine sat up and gave Elena a look. "You were jealous, of your own brother." Katherine said. "I was not jealous! I was angry." Elena said defensively and Katherine smirked. "You're the one that kicked me out of the room." She said and Elena groaned.

"I didn't expect you to actually leave me alone." Elena said and Katherine rolled her eyes. "Well here's some further advice, I'd never cheat on you." Katherine said and Elena sighed. "I-I know, I just assumed the worst. I'm sorry." Elena said and Katherine tilted her head and smiled.

Elena found it really cute. "You don't have to apologize." Katherine said and Elena smiled at her. She walked over to Katherine and sat down next to her. "I think it's cute you and Jermey found something to bond over." Elena said softly and Katherine shrugged.

"He's actually really cool." Katherine admitted and Elena smiled, "Not cooler than me though right?" Elena asked and Katherine shrugged. "I don't know." Katherine teased and Elena gasped as she hit Katherine's shoulder.

"I'm kidding. He's not cooler than you." Katherine said and Elena smiled. "I love you." Elena said lightly, "And I love you." Katherine said back as Elena leaned in and kissed her lips. 

"Ew! Not on my bed!" Jermey yelled as they pulled away and laughed.


	10. All the things she said

No ones pov 

 

" _Maybe I like you._ " Katherine's voice rang in Elena's head as she tried to fall asleep. " _So you come around so much because you like me?_ " Elena thought back to the words she said to Katherine who was standing in front of her seven months ago.

 

" _Maybe._ " Katherine replied and Elena groaned in frustration as she tossed and turned. Remembering how Katherine practically vanished before Elena could even reply. It frustrated Elena, more than she would like to admit. 

 

" _Could Katherine actually like me? Or is it just another one of her mind games?_ " Elena thought to herself after Katherine had left. Everyone described Katherine as the evilest person on the planet. Elena wanted to believe that, but she just couldn't. 

 

Elena remember the way Katherine's finger teasingly ran across her collar bone months ago. She practically shivered the same way she did when Katherine had actually done it. She wanted to be afraid of Katherine, and a part of her was- but the other part wanted to know her. The  _real_ her.

 

" _There's something about you that draws me in._ " Elena could hear Katherine's voice in her ear, as if she was right next to her. " _Something about me, draws you in?_ " Elena had asked her skeptically. 

 

" _Maybe its the fear that runs through your veins every time I'm around. Or maybe it's just because I want you._ " Katherine had said and Elena lied in bed running her fingers through her hair, frustratedly.

 

" _What game are you playing Katherine?_ " Elena practically hissed at her, " _Ill tell you. Only if you agree to play with me too_." Katherine had told the human teasingly. 

 

" _I can't play if I don't know the rules._ " Elena said and Katherine had only flashed her a devious smirk, the smirk Elena could practically see every time she closed her eyes. " _No rules. Just fun_." Katherine teased. 

 

" _So, will you play with me?_ " Katherine asked standing extremely close to Elena, and Elena could still smell Katherine's expensive perfume. " _Tell me what the game is and maybe I will._ " Elena challenged back, catching Katherine by surprise. 

 

" _It's called fall in love._ " Katherine said in a devious voice, a voice that sent shivers down Elena's spine. " _We do things people in love would do, but only the bad things. And whoever falls in love first loses._ " Katherine whispered in Elena's ear and her breath hitched.

 

She remembered the exact look on Katherine's face, the innocent look. Her eyes big and her smile so captivating. She stared at Elena waiting for an answer. 

 

" _No?_ " Katherine asked after Elena didn't answer, Elena couldn't answer- she couldn't find her voice. " _Maybe I can persuade you._ " Katherine whispered right before she leaned in and kissed Elena's lips.

 

The kiss had been slow and enduring, Elena didn't kiss back and Katherine then pulled away; still standing extremely close to the teenager. Elena stared into Katherine's eyes, she then grabbed Katherine's face and kissed her hungrily. Katherine kissed back almost immediately, and bit Elena's lip as they pulled away.

 

" _The game begins._ " Katherine said seductively as she vanished leaving Elena wanting more. 

 

Elena had told herself she would not fall in love with Katherine, their little  _game_ had been going on for months now. Every kiss Katherine placed on Elena's lip, every touch, Elena could see crystal clear as she laid in bed staring at the ceiling

 

All the things she said, running through Elena's head, causing her heart to race. Sometimes Katherine was gone for months. Sometimes days, sometimes weeks. It drove Elena mad how Katherine would just come back acting as if nothing ever happened.

 

As if she never left. 

 

She hadn't seen her doppelgänger for two months now, and it was driving her crazy. She missed Katherine's touch, Katherine's lips, she even missed the words Katherine would say as they lied in bed panting and sweaty. 

 

"Can't sleep?" A familiar voice asked and Elena sat up immediately to see Katherine standing by her window, with a smirk on her face. "K-Katherine? What are you doing here?" Elena asked and Katherine pouted.

 

"What? Are you not happy to see me?" Katherine asked and Elena sighed. "I haven't seen you for months." Elena said slightly aggravated. "I had to go ask Enzo for a favor in New York." Katherine said bluntly.

 

"For two months?" Elena asked and Katherine walked over to the younger girl and sat on her bed. "You were with Enzo for two months?" Elena asked her voice laced with jealousy.

 

"You're hot when you're jealous." Katherine said seductively as she inched closer to Elena. "I don't wanna play anymore." Elena said bluntly and Katherine pulled away looking at her intensely. "What?" Katherine asked.

 

"I don't wanna play anymore." Elena said again. "May I ask why?" Katherine asked and Elena sighed frustratedly.

 

"You can't just leave for months without any type of warning, then just come back like you never did." Elena said angrily and Katherine stared at her.

 

"Every time I leave it's just a chance for you to have fun with the Salvatore's." Katherine said, "You don't have to be lonely Elena." Katherine added and Elena stared at her in disbelief. "I'm not like that Katherine- I'm not like you." Elena hissed.

 

"I don't go away for months to find another little toy, and then come back to my other toy." Elena said and Katherine only stared at her in response. "Go find some other girl to play with." Elena added.

 

"Maybe I don't want another girl." Katherine said bluntly and Elena stared at her. "There you go again, saying "maybe". Do you know how confusing that is? Never being able to get a straight answer?" Elena asked staring at Katherine in disbelief.

 

Katherine then grabbed Elena's face and kissed her passionately, Elena couldn't help but kiss back. She put all her frustration into the kiss, as she angrily pushed Katherine down and straddled her lap, their lips never parting.

 

Katherine pulled away slightly and stared deeply into Elena's eyes, "I lose." Katherine whispered as she kissed Elena again.


	11. Please don't leave me

No ones pov 

Katherine was packing her bag at the Salvatore mansion. She threw her clothes in one by one, "Hey I was wondering-" Matt started to say but cut himself off when he saw Katherine packing. "What are you doing?" He asked as he walked into her room.

"Packing." She said bluntly and he stared at her, "I see that, I mean why are you packing?" He asked and she sighed as she threw another shirt in the suitcase and turned to face him. "I'm leaving." She said and he furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Where are you going?" He asked and she shrugged. "I don't know yet." She replied bluntly. He stayed silent for a couple moments, "Why?" He asked and she stared at him. "Why what?" She asked. 

"Why are you leaving?" He asked in a sterner voice. "Stefan was right. I can't be here, there's nothing here for me." She said, "Stefan's full of shit." He replied and she sighed. "No, he's right." She said and he stared at her intensely.

"What about Elena?" He asked and she shrugged. "What about Elena?" She asked skeptically, "She loves you. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it." He said and she looked down. "She doesn't love me Matt, she thinks I can be this great person but I can't. All I do is put her in situations that endanger her." She said and he scoffed.

"Dangers everywhere Katherine." He pointed out and she stared at him. "You're right. But she'll be a hell of a lot safer if I'm gone. Klaus will chase me, stop trying to kill her, she can be with Stefan or Damon. It'll all work out for everybody, you'll see." She said in a strong voice, trying not to show any emotions.

"She doesn't want Stefan or Damon, Katherine, she wants you. You can't just leave her because you feel like you always put her in danger." He said and she looked down at her shoes. "I've been on this earth five-hundred years Matt. Killing innocent people, hurting the ones who care about me. It's time to stop Matt, it's time for me to just give up on this fantasy of a perfect life. My life will never be perfect, it's everything but. It's messy, it's unstable. Elena wants commitment, she wants peace. I can't give her that when everyone from my past is trying to kill me." She said and he scoffed.

"Katherine she doesn't care about any of that, all she cares about is you." He said angrily. "And all I care about is her too, which is why I have to go." She admitted and he stared at her for awhile.

"What about me huh? What about Caroline, what about Jermey? What about the people who have learned to love you, the people who care about you?" He asked and she looked down. She walked over to Matt slowly and gave him a hug, he soon hugged her back and she sighed contently.

"You'll all be okay. I promise." She said quietly and he hugged her for awhile more. She pulled away and walked back over to her suitcase, continuing to pack. "Are you gonna come back?" Matt asked and Katherine sighed.

"I don't know." She admitted truthfully. She closed her suitcase and picked it up, dragging it with her. "Goodbye Matty Blue Blue." She said lightly and he sighed as he hugged her once more.

She let go of him and walked away and he looked down. "Goodbye Katherine." He said softly.  
\---------------------------------------------------

"Hey Matt, where's Katherine?" Elena asked as she walked into the living room. Matt stared at her for awhile, "S-She didn't tell you." He said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Elena furrowed her eyebrows, "Tell me what?" She asked and he looked down. "Katherine left, Elena." He said and she stared at him, "Well when's she gonna be back?" She asked and he took a shaky breath. 

"She's not coming back." He said and she stood there silent for about twenty seconds. "W-What?" She asked and he looked down. "She said she was tired of putting you in danger, so she left." He said carefully.

"Where'd she go?" Elena asked still in shock. "I-I don't know." He replied truthfully, "When did she leave?" Elena asked and Matt stayed silent.

"Matt, when did Katherine leave?" She asked again and he sighed, "Twenty minutes ago." He finally answered. "Elena-" He started but was cut off by Elena speeding away. 

Elena searched through town, trying to find Katherine. She finally saw the older vampire walking down a road. "Katherine!" Elena yelled and Katherine stopped walking, but she didn't turn to face Elena. 

"Katherine." Elena said once more and Katherine finally spun around facing the younger girl. "You were gonna leave, without telling me." Elena said her voice laced with anger. Katherine only stared at her in response.

"Why?" Elena asked and Katherine stayed silent. "Why?!" Elena yelled again and Katherine looked down. "I didn't wanna say goodbye." Katherine admitted and Elena stared at her in disbelief.

"So if I didn't find out as soon as I did, you would've been gone, without any trace or any words?" Elena asked angrily. "Goodbyes aren't my thing." Katherine said bluntly and Elena's blood started to boil in anger. 

"Goodbyes aren't your thing?! That's all you have to say?!" Elena yelled and Katherine stared at her. "I'm sorry." Katherine replied and Elena scoffed. "You were willing to leave me forever, without a single goodbye, and all you have to say is your sorry?" Elena asked and Katherine sighed.

"Well what do you want me to say Elena? Huh? You want me to say that I'll come back home? Everything will be perfect? I won't Elena, because I can't go back home, and everything's not perfect." Katherine said and Elena stared at her. 

"Every choice I make hurts you, it puts you in danger. Every ghost from my past comes back and tries to kill me, sometimes they try to kill you. Klaus wants one of us dead and I'm sure as hell not gonna let him kill you. Can't you see Elena? The universe is literally working against us." Katherine said and Elena stared at her in disbelief.

"Screw the universe Katherine! It's you and me, against the world. I don't care if loads of people try to kill me, because at the end of the day I love you Katherine." Elena said and Katherine looked down. "You hear me? I love you." Elena added as she stroked Katherine's cheek gently.

Katherine pulled away and stared at Elena, "But I do care Elena. You don't understand, if something bad ever happened to you because of me, I'd never be able to forgive myself." Katherine said and Elena stared at her, tears welling up in the younger girls eyes.

"I can't stay here Elena. I have to go." Katherine said and Elena stared at her, she didn't say anything- she couldn't say anything. "Please don't leave me." Elena practically begged as tears started to fall. Katherine ignored the pain in her chest as she stared at the younger girl.

"I have to." Katherine said as she started to walk away. "Don't walk away from me Katherine!" Elena yelled but Katherine kept walking, "Please don't walk away." Elena whispered as tears started to fall.   
\----------------------------------------------------

Katherine had been walking for an hour now, she hadn't left mystic falls yet. She hadn't figured out where the hell she wanted to go. She kept thinking about Elena, about her voice, her beautiful smile. She sighed, "This is the right decision." Katherine whispered to herself. She found herself aimlessly walking down a neighborhood.

"Dammit Harold I told you not to forget the keys!" An older lady yelled at her husband and Katherine stared at the two from across the street. "I told you to grab them before we left!" He argued back and Katherine rolled her eyes. "Old love. Gross." She murmured to herself as she watched the two.

"You never listen to me." She said and he shrugged, "You married me." He joked and she rolled her eyes as she laughed. "I'm sorry I forgot the keys." He said and she smiled, "It's okay." She said as she hugged him. While they were hugging he grabbed her butt and she laughed.

Katherine found herself smiling at the two, her smile quickly fell as she sighed. "Dammit Elena." She mumbled as she walked off.

Katherine found herself standing at the door of the Salvatore house as she sighed and walked in. She walked into the living room to see Matt. "Katherine?" He asked and she nodded. "In the flesh." She said and he got up.

"But I thought you left." He said uncertainly, "I uh, I couldn't go." She admitted and he smiled at her. "Is Elena still awake?" She asked hopefully and he nodded.

"I'll go get her for you." He said and she nodded as he walked off. Matt walked up the stairs and he heard Elena's muffled sobs, "Hey Katherine's here." He said softly and she looked up at him.

"W-What?" She asked and he smiled softly at her, "She's downstairs." He said truthfully and she stared at him. "She wants to talk to you." He added and she nodded. "O-Okay, just give me a minute to get myself together." She said and he nodded as he flashed her a caring smile while he walked out. 

About twenty minutes later Elena walked downstairs with her arms crossed to see Katherine staring aimlessly at the fire place.

"I wanted to apologize." She said not turning to face Elena. "Good." Elena said with her arms still crossed. "Let me finish I said I wanted to." Katherine said and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Then I realized, I'm not sorry." Katherine said as she faced Elena. Elena rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth, "You were gonna leave me forever, without so much as a goodbye, and you expect me to be okay with that?" She asked angrily.

"I didn't say you were supposed to be okay with it, I just said I'm not sorry." Katherine said bluntly causing Elena to become even more angry. "But you know what I really am? Selfish." Katherine said almost self loathingly. 

"Because I make bad choices that hurt you." Katherine added and Elena stared at her intensely. "Yes I would rather leave than stay here and hurt you. I'd rather leave then spend a handful of years with you only to lose you to something that would probably be completely my fault." Katherine said and Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather leave right now then spend the rest of my life remembering how good I once had it. Because that's who I am Elena, and I'm not gonna change. And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I'm wrong for you." Katherine spat and Elena stared at her intensely. 

After Elena didn't say anything Katherine took a breath and faced the fire once again. "Fine." Elena said as she walked closer to Katherine and Katherine only stared at her uncertainly. 

"Then I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything." Elena said with tears in her eyes. "That in death, you're the one that made me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person." Elena said taking a shaky breath as she stared at Katherine. "You've made all the wrong choices, and of all the choices I've made this will prove to be the worst one. But I am not sorry, that I'm in love with you." Elena said as Katherine stared at her. Katherine then started walking closer to Elena.

"I love you Katherine." Elena said softly and Katherine grabbed her face and passionately kissed her. Elena immediately kissed back as she melted into Katherine's touch. "I love you too." Katherine whispered after they pulled away.


	12. Falling for Katherine Pierce

AU in which Damon never came back to mystic falls, instead it was Katherine who was there from the beginning. 

No ones pov 

"I gave her a necklace you know. So you can't compel her." Stefan said staring at Katherine and Katherine tilted her head at him, flashing him an innocent smile. "Aw Stefan, you act as if I would ever compel little miss perfect." Katherine said sarcastically and Stefan rolled his eyes. 

"Just know you can't get into her head, even if you try." He said warningly and Katherine rolled her eyes. "As if I'd want to get into Elena's mind." Katherine said and Stefan only nodded. "Uh-huh. Well I'm off, football practice." He said bluntly as he walked off.

"I'm gonna get drunk!" She yelled back as he grumbled something but she didn't hear. She shrugged as she walked over to the radio and turned it on. She grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and started drinking. 

Katherine danced as she continued drinking. She heard the door open and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Stefan?" She called out but there was no answer. She turned off the radio and turned around to see Elena. 

Elena froze as she saw Katherine, she knew the entire story. On how Katherine was her doppelgänger, Katherine then smirked. "Well hello there little girl." Katherine said as she drank the remainder of what was in the bottle and tossed it on the couch. 

"You must be Katherine." Elena said still shocked as to how they looked exactly alike. "You must be Elena, I don't believe we've formally met." Katherine said sarcastically. 

"Yeah, uh, do you know where Stefan is?" Elena asked nervously. "He said something about football practice I don't know. Pretty necklace by the way." Katherine commented and Elena smiled. "Thanks, Stefan gave it to me." She said and Katherine nodded.

"So uh, it was nice meeting you Katherine. I'll just see Stefan at school tomorrow." Elena said and Katherine nodded. "I'll show you out." Katherine said as she walked Elena out. 

"I'll see you around, Elena." Katherine said teasingly and it sent shivers down Elena's spine. "Yeah, see ya'." Elena said as she walked off.   
\-----------------------------------------------------

Over the next year Elena came to know Katherine, and as far as she knew they weren't too fond of each other. But when Klaus had Stefan become a ripper again, and they went on the run. Katherine was the only one who helped Elena try to find him.

Stefan had been gone for about four months now, and Elena felt as if she was going crazy. Although she was becoming awfully close to Katherine, she had realized her doppelgänger wasn't all that bad.

It was a night before Elena's eighteenth birthday and Elena was exhausted. She and Katherine had been up all day and night trying to find where Klaus's next move was. Elena walked into her room to see Katherine sleeping, she had fallen asleep reading some book. 

Elena smiled softly as she took the book out of Katherine's hand, "What I'm up." Katherine said shooting up and Elena giggled. "It's okay, go back to sleep. I think we both need rest, Caroline's throwing a party tomorrow for my birthday." Elena reminded and Katherine only nodded.

"Ah I remember when I was eighteen." Katherine said and Elena stared at her uncertainly, "You do?" She asked and Katherine shrugged. "Well- not really." Katherine admitted and Elena laughed as she placed the book on the nightstand and got into bed.

"I was a vampire, and the only thing I can remember was "sit up straight Katerina" "Men don't like hunchbacks"." Katherine mocked the voice of the rich woman who had taken her in that year. 

Elena laughed as she stared at Katherine, "Wearing those tight dresses all the time, ugh." Katherine groaned causing Elena to laugh even more. "Sounds fun." Elena said sarcastically and Katherine shot her a look. 

"It was absolutely horrific." Katherine said and Elena laughed once more. "Enough about me, how do you feel? You're officially an adult tomorrow." Katherine teased and Elena sighed. "I don't feel very festive." She admits and Katherine frowned. 

"You'll feel a lot better when you see everyone having a good time, getting drunk." Katherine said and Elena nodded, "Yeah you're right, maybe I should stop being such a Debby downer." Elena said and Katherine smirked. "Well I mean I wasn't gonna say anything but..." Katherine trailed off and Elena gasped as she laughed and hit Katherine's arm.

"I'm kidding." Katherine said softly and Elena stared at her. "Why don't you ever let anyone see the nice side of you? This side?" Elena asked and Katherine sighed as she got more comfortable.

"When people see nice, they expect nice. I don't like living under people's expectations." Katherine explained and Elena nodded. "But you're nice to me?" Elena asked uncertainly and Katherine shrugged. "Gotta be nice to somebody." Katherine shrugged as Elena shook her head and smiled at Katherine's bluntness.

"Get some rest, you're gonna need it for tomorrow." Katherine mumbled softly and Elena nodded. "Goodnight Katherine." Elena said softly. "Night Elena." Katherine replied and Elena drifted off to sleep. 

That night Katherine sighed as she sat up and stared at Elena. Katherine looked down at her own lap and groaned. "Dammit Elena." Katherine mumbled as she came to the realization that she loved the teenager. 

The next morning Elena woke up and Katherine wasn't in bed. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked downstairs to see Katherine attempting to cook. "Dammit!" Katherine yelled as she burned herself. 

Elena couldn't help but laugh. "Oh shit you're awake." Katherine said and Elena nodded, "Happy birthday." Katherine said and Elena smiled. "Thanks." Elena said softly as she walked over to where Katherine was cooking. "Here I made pancakes." Katherine said as she handed Elena a plate. 

"Chocolate chip, how'd you know these were my favorite?" Elena asked smiling widely, "Well I remember you told Stefan a year ago." Katherine shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Y-You remember that?" Elena asked softly and Katherine shrugged again.

"I have a good memory." She said bluntly and Elena smiled widely. "Stop smiling at me like that, your faces is gonna get stuck." Katherine said Elena rolled her eyes. "That's impossible." She mumbled as she walked to the table. 

Katherine grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge and poured it in a cup. "Really? I've seen it happen." Katherine said as she sat in front of Elena who was drenching her pancakes in syrup.

"No way." Elena said and Katherine nodded, "1452, one of the ladies I was staying with, her son made a face for a full forty minutes and his face got stuck like that." Katherine said and Elena's eyes went wide. 

"You're totally making that up." Elena said in disbelief. "Believe what you want, but I still remember the way he cried when he realized his face was stuck." Katherine said and Elena ate her pancakes. She moaned loudly, "Oh my gosh these are amazing." She said in shock.

"Where did you learn how to cook like this?" Elena asked taking another bite. "1863 one of my chefs I was really close to, taught me how to cook." Katherine said bluntly, "Nice old lady, died of consumption though." Katherine said bluntly.

"That's so sad." Elena said and Katherine shrugged, "Circle of life." Katherine said and Elena giggled. "This is the best breakfast I've ever had." Elena admitted and Katherine flashed her a smile, "Well your birthday does only come once a year." Katherine said and Elena smiled at her. 

"Thank you." Elena said softly and Katherine shrugged, "Really Katherine, thank you." Elena added and Katherine smiled a small smile at her. "No problem." Katherine said and Elena continued eating. 

"So what's on the agenda today?" Elena asked, "Nothing. It's your birthday, we are staying home, and watching movies all day till we have to go to your party." Katherine said and Elena gave her a look. "Katherine we have to-" Elena started but Katherine cut her off. "Elena I swear to god I will tie you to the couch." She threatened and Elena sighed but smiled.

"Fine." Elena said, "But I get to pick the movies." Elena added and Katherine nodded. "Deal. Just no Disney movies, please." Katherine said and Elena only gave her an innocent smile. 

After watching every Disney princess movie ever, and Katherine's constant complaining, Elena had started to get ready for her party. That Caroline was apparently throwing at the Salvatore mansion. 

"You ready to go?" Katherine asked as she walked into Elena's room, wearing a black tight dress and black stilettos. Elena was in a trance as she stared at Katherine. "Elena?" Katherine asked waving her hand in front of Elena's face.

"Sorry. I spaced." Elena said and Katherine shrugged, "Its okay. Ready to go?" Katherine asked and Elena nodded. "Yup." She said as she smiled.

On their way to the party Elena couldn't figure out why she was staring at Katherine for so long. She turned her head and saw Katherine staring at the road and humming along to a song that was on the radio. "She's so pretty." Elena thought, "Does that make me a narcissist?" Elena thought to herself again.

"Hmm, looks like we got here early." Katherine said pulling into the curb. Their were no other cars their except for Caroline's. 

As they got out of the car Caroline and Bonnie practically ambushed Elena. "Happy birthday!" They both yelled as they hugged her. "Thank you guys." Elena said smiling as she hugged them back. 

"Okay, we need you upstairs while we set everything up." Caroline ordered and Elena gave her a look. "Now." Caroline said sternly and Elena sighed as she grabbed Katherine's wrist and dragged her upstairs. 

"I gotta go make sure my makeups okay." Katherine said and Elena nodded, "Okay. I'll just be in Stefan's room." Elena said as Katherine walked off. 

Elena walked around his room and sighed. She sat on his bed and stared at the floor for a good twenty minutes, "I think I would've lost my mind by now if it wasn't for Katherine." Elena thought as she smiled. 

Elena then stood up and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked up and saw Katherine standing by the door, "I'm trying my best not to loose it." Elena admitted as she faced the older vampire and Katherine shrugged. "Hey, it's your party you can cry if you want to." Katherine said and Elena chuckled.

"Ah Stefan, such a packrat." Katherine said as she picked up the picture of Elena and Stefan. Elena stared at her as Katherine put the picture down. "I have something for you." Katherine said and Elena gave her a look.

"I know we agreed no presents, but don't worry I didn't buy this." Katherine said as she walked closer to Elena holding a little black box. "You stole it?" Elena asked and Katherine gave her a look.

"No. I found it." Katherine said as she opened the box to reveal the necklace Stefan had gaven Elena a year ago. Elena gasped as she took a hold of the necklace and stared at Katherine.

"How did you find this? I lost it." Elena said and Katherine shrugged, "I found it in Alaric's loft, I figured you'd be happy to get it back." She said lightly and Elena stared at for awhile. "I am happy." Elena said softly and Katherine smiled.

They stared into each other eyes for awhile, "C-Can you...?" Elena trailed off and Katherine nodded. "Of course." She said grabbing the necklace as Elena turned around.

Katherine gently placed the necklace around Elena's neck and smiled. "Well, shall we go?" Katherine asked holding out her arm, Elena smiled and grabbed onto it. "Yes." Elena said as they walked out of the room. 

"Holy shit I think I'm falling for Katherine Pierce." Elena thought as they walked down the stairs.


	13. Opposite Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan and Elena prove to everyone they can hangout by themselves without it being romantic. Elena assumes that Katherine is jealous because she's hanging out with Stefan... and she's right, sort of.

A/n Jenna never died 

 

No ones pov 

Elena was sitting in the living room of the Salvatore house, she was casually reading a book when Stefan sat down next to her. "Wanna hang out tonight?" Stefan asked and Elena then gave him a confused look.

"Like a date?" Elena asked preparing to turn him down, "No just two friends hanging out." Stefan said and Elena gave him a look of uncertainty. "I don't know Stefan." Elena said softly. "Oh come on Elena I promise it won't get weird, you already know I have my eye on Caroline." Stefan said pleadingly and Elena gave him another look.

"Plus I know you have a crush on Katherine so." He said and Elena sighed in defeat. "Fine. But nowhere fancy, if this is an opposite date we're doing nothing people on a normal date would." Elena said warningly and Stefan nodded eagerly. 

"Deal. In fact I'm taking you to that ghetto taco truck downtown." He said and she rolled her eyes yet smiled. "Sounds awful." She said and he smirked. "I know." He replied, "So be ready at 5." He said nonchalantly and walked off. 

Elena decided to not even bother getting ready, so she threw on jeans and teeshirt. She left her hair and makeup the way it was, and smiled at herself proudly. "So where are you going?" Jenna asked as Elena walked down the stairs. "I'm just hanging out with Stefan." She said casually and Jenna raised and eyebrow at her niece.

"Like a date?" The older woman asked and Elena shook her head, "Nope. In fact it's an opposite date; we're going out as friends and eating at a taco truck." Elena replied and Jenna laughed.

"Well, have fun." Jenna said and Elena smiled at her aunt as the older woman walked off. There suddenly was a knock on the door and Elena opened it to see Stefan. He was wearing a white tee shirt and some jeans. "Ready for our opposite date?" Stefan asked and Elena nodded.

"Yup." She said as she walked outside and shut the door. They walked all the way to the taco truck and talked about how much Stefan liked Caroline. "I think you should ask her out." Elena said bluntly as they ordered. "Really? I mean I don't know if she likes me like that." Stefan replied as he paid.

"Stefan, Caroline has liked you like that for along time. I think you should just go for it." Elena said as the man in the truck handed them their food. "Really? Okay then, I'll ask her out tomorrow." He said smiling and Elena then returned the smile.

"Good." She said as they sat on a curb and ate. "I think you should ask Katherine out." Stefan said and Elena sighed. "I can't." Elena admitted and Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, "Why not?" He asked and she shrugged as she ate.

"She's Katherine Pierce and I'm well, me." Elena said bluntly and Stefan rolled his eyes. "She's totally crushing on you Elena, she got so mad when she found out we were hanging out tonight." Stefan said and Elena stared at him as they continued eating.

"She's probably mad because you're out with me instead of being out with her." Elena mumbled and Stefan rolled her eyes, "Elena, Katherine has been over me for centuries now." Stefan said and Elena sighed. Elena's phone suddenly rang and she reached into her back pocket and pulled it out. 

She saw it was Jenna.

"Hello?" Elena asked after she answered the phone. "Hey Lena, fluffy's sick, he like has diarrhea or something. Do you think you and Stefan can take him to the vet?" Jenna asked pleadingly. "Sure. We'll be right there." Elena said kindly. "Thanks! I owe you one!" Jenna said as the line went dead.

"I guess we're taking a sick cat to the vet." Elena said and Stefan laughed. "Okay, lets go then." He said as they got up. 

After they picked up fluffy from Elena's house Stefan and Elena made their way to the nearest vet. After getting the cat checked out the vet sent them to a medicine pharmacy downtown. 

They sat in the waiting room patiently waiting for the cats perscription. "What a perfect way to end our opposite date." Elena said and Stefan laughed, "Not quite, the cats medicine is inserted in its butt." Stefan said and Elena laughed.

"Can't wait." She said as they both continued laughing. Elena then punched Stefan's arm and they laughed even more, "Are you two brother and sister?" An older woman sitting in front of them asked. "No we're just really close friends." Elena said and Stefan nodded.

"So you two would never consider dating?" A younger girl who looked about ten asked. "No way, we're just friends." Elena answered and Stefan nodded. "Besides she likes someone else." He said teasingly and she rolled her eyes.

"I told you that out of confidence Stefan!" Elena complained and Stefan laughed. "Relax, it's not like I told them who." Stefan said and Elena shrugged. "It's not like I have a chance with her anyways." Elena said and Stefan frowned.

"Well who do you like?" The little girl asked, "Yeah, why don't you have a chance with them?" The older woman asked. "It's complicated, the girl I like is actually his ex." Elena explained, "And she still likes him?" The older woman asked.

"No, she doesn't." Stefan answered, "Do you still have feelings for her?" The little girl asked. "Nope. Not in the slightest." Stefan answered. "What's her name?" The little girl asked again. "Katherine." Elena answered smiling. 

"You guys are asking all the wrong questions, how does this Katherine girl feel about you?" An old man asked staring at Elena, "Oh I don't know-" Elena said but was cut off by Katherine's voice interrupting. "There they are." She said to Bonnie who was standing right behind her.

"Katherine? Bonnie? What are you guys doing here?" Elena asked, "That's Katherine?! You guys could be twins!" The old lady said. "We're not. We just look alike." Elena said and everyone nodded. 

"Why do these strangers know my name?" Katherine asked angrily. "I believe I asked you a question first. What are you guys doing here?" Elena asked and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Katherine wanted to make sure this wasn't a date." Bonnie said and Stefan rolled his eyes. "It's not. We're just two friends hanging out." Elena said and Stefan nodded in agreement. 

"So don't worry Katherine I'm not after Stefan." Elena added and Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows. "You think she cares about the fact that Stefan's here with you?" Bonnie asked and Elena furrowed her eyebrows. "Bonnie shut up." Katherine said warningly. 

"Elena she cares about the fact that you're here with Stefan." Bonnie said and Katherine rolled her eyes. "I told you that you are delusional." Katherine said and Bonnie gave her a look. 

"Stop lying to yourself Katherine." Bonnie said and Elena stared at Katherine, "Katherine is Bonnie right? Were you jealous because I'm here with Stefan?" Elena asked and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. In your dreams Elena." Katherine said as Stefan and Bonnie gave her a look. Katherine then sighed in defeat, "Fine. Maybe I was a little jealous." Katherine said staring at everything except for Elena. 

"A little? The entire car ride here you were like "Do you think Elena still likes him?" "Do you think he's sweeping her off her feet?" Ugh." Bonnie said mimicking Katherine's voice and Katherine rolled her eyes. Elena stared at Katherine with a big smile as she stood up and walked over to the older vampire.

"So you were jealous huh?" Elena asked smirking. "Just shut up and kiss me." Katherine mumbled grumpily. "I thought you'd never ask." Elena admitted smiling as she grabbed Katherine's face and kissed her passionately.


	14. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine was always in control, till she met Elena.

AU where Elena is a vampire from the beginning and just as mean as Katherine.

 

 

No ones pov 

 

Katherine had always been in control, in every situation she was lead; no matter what it was. The control she had over people was scary, and it wasn't because she would compel them, no, it was because she was such a captivating person. 

 

Every little thing about her was captivating; her eyes, her voice, the way her lips curved into a devious smile. It drove everyone she came across mad. Of course she'd never been one to actually fall in love with the people who were in love with her, but that didn't stop her from playing with them, always in control.

 

That was of course till she came across  _her_ ; Elena Gilbert. Katherine had heard stories about doppelgängers, but she had never assumed that she had one. But there she was, clear as day standing right in front of Katherine. Elena smirked at her, Katherine wondered if that's how she looked when she smirked.

 

"I'm Elena." Elena said in a seductive voice, Katherine only smirked back at her. "I'm Katherine." Katherine said almost mimicking Elena's voice. "Has anyone told you that you're awfully beautiful?" Elena asked and Katherine rolled her eyes.

 

"Narcissist." Katherine mumbled and Elena only chuckled. "You look like you need a friend." Elena added and Katherine raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?" She asked and Elena inched towards her. "You're all alone." Elena whispered sending shivers down Katherine's back.

 

"So are you." Katherine said back, "Well lets change that." Elena whispered and Katherine stared at her. "Come with me." Elena said softly as she grabbed Katherine's wrist and they sped off.

 

They walked into an apartment, Katherine assumed it was Elena's. As Elena shut the door she pinned Katherine to the wall and started roughly kissing her, Katherine kissed back almost immediately.

 

Katherine kept a hold of Elena waist and spun around so Elena was now the one pinned to the wall. Elena pushed Katherine on the couch straddling her, Katherine suddenly felt so out of control.

 

Katherine then flipped Elena over so she was now on top. "One thing you should know, I'm always in control." Katherine growled as she continued kissing Elena.

\---------------------------------------------

 

Over the next few months Katherine and Elena went from city to city, normally Katherine would've never stuck around with someone for so long; but she saw how mean Elena was, almost as mean as she was.

 

Katherine thought they were a match made in hell. Just like Katherine, Elena hated being out of control. She liked to be the possessive one, the one who made all the decisions. In some ways they were horrible for each other, due to how similar they were (literally). But that didn't stop them from being together.

 

They ran the streets, killing innocent people, hurting almost everyone. But neither of them cared, it was fun. Every second Katherine was with Elena it was like a dream, finally finding someone who was just as twisted as her. Elena loved every inch of Katherine, she had never been a fan of love, but when she had took a look into Katherine's mind, all the thoughts the older vampire shared with her; it was like talking to herself.

 

Never once has anyone been willing to do the stuff Katherine does with Elena, and every time she watched Katherine run someone dry of their blood, it excited her. 

 

Every time they made love it was amazing. Each of their constant need to be in control made every touch a competition, making every orgasm mind blowing. Elena knew she wasn't in control, just like Katherine knew wasn't in control either.

 

But as they lie next to each other, staring deeply into each other's eyes, they both think almost simultaneously, " _Maybe it's okay to not be in control every once and awhile."_

 

 


	15. Disgusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Kesha's song "disgusting"

AU where Katherine goes to high school with Elena, but she's still the same mean person. 

 

No ones pov

 

Katherine Pierce loved Elena Gilbert, and if anyone ever asked she would probably threaten to kill them for asking such stupid questions. Katherine didn't want to love Elena, she thought it was absolutely disgusting. 

 

" _Baby, I love you._ " Elena's words rang in Katherine's head as she sat on the floor leaning on the lockers. Katherine hated that word,  _baby_ , what a disgusting word. But all Katherine did was smile widely, " _I love you too._ " Katherine had replied happily. Because she did- she  _does_ love Elena. She just hates it. 

 

Katherine Pierce, being babied by Elena Gilbert. 

 

And every time they kissed, Katherine saw stars; and there was nothing more that she hated. Yet still- she loved it. It made her wanna throw up, it was just so- so  _disgusting_. 

 

Katherine's reputation is now ruined, Elena Gilbert had ruined Katherine's reputation. No one thinks of her as some mean girl who could kill them with a single look, they see her as Elena's girlfriend. Because if Elena could fall in love with her then she wasn't so bad, at least that's what everyone thought. Katherine was furious, " _I might as well change my name to fucking Elena's girlfriend._ " Katherine thought remembering how now everyone smiles at her when she walks into school. 

 

Katherine's mind felt like a stop light, sometimes it was green, then red, it was so infuriating. Because Katherine wasn't in control anymore, quite the opposite actually, she found herself hesitantly obeying every one of Elena's commands. What surprised her more was that Elena practically worshiped her, and Katherine didn't know how to handle that. 

 

Every time Elena saw Katherine she complimented her, as if it were no big deal- but to Katherine it was a big deal. And she hated it, she thought it was disgusting how Elena could make her smile by simply calling her  _cute_ or  _beautiful._ Katherine had never smiled that way for anyone- it was completely disgusting to her. 

 

Katherine was also scared. She had never been with someone this long- " _Why haven't I left yet?_ " Katherine asked herself, even though she knew the answer. " _Oh right, because I love her._ _Gross._ " Katherine thought to herself again. 

 

That wasn't the only thing scaring her though. In all her life Katherine has never been afraid of losing anyone- she was usually so independent. But the thought of Elena leaving her made her wanna cry- and Katherine  _doesn't_ cry. 

 

But Katherine knows Elena would never leave her, Elena loves her, and Katherine knows that. Which is why Katherine finds it so disgusting, because it's almost  _too_ perfect. Even though they fight a lot, Katherine has never been more happy. And being this happy about a person grosses Katherine out. 

 

Katherine especially hates it when Elena holds her hand. It makes her head spin, like she's on some sort of drug- don't even get her started on how gross it feels when Elena hugs her. Katherine never wants to let go and she absolutely hates it. 

 

Then Elena does all these small romantic things for Katherine, things Elena thinks aren't even a big deal. Like when she opens the car door for Katherine, or when she buys Katherine flowers, and when she kisses Katherine's forehead- it's truly disgusting how Katherine's heart flutters at every affection. 

 

Katherine thought it was stupid every time someone said they fell for a certain person everyday- she thought it was impossible. That was till she was actually experiencing it; everyday she fell harder and faster for Elena. Katherine didn't know how, but she did. " _Katherine Pierce falling for Elena Gilbert everyday, how disgusting._ " Katherine thought as she scoffed to herself.

 

"Hey baby, what are you doing sitting here by yourself?" Elena asked curiously as she sat on the floor next to her girlfriend. " _There's that word again. Baby. Disgusting._ " Katherine thought to herself. "I was just thinking." Katherine admitted and Elena furrowed her eyebrows. 

 

" _She's so cute its disgusting._ " Katherine thought. "What were you thinking about baby?" Elena asked as she pulled Katherine in and Katherine's heart started racing. "You." Katherine said softly and Elena smiled at her, the smile Katherine loved- and it was disgusting. 

 

"You're so cute." Elena said as she kissed Katherine's forehead. Her head was spinning again and all she could think about was Elena, and she thought it was disgusting. 

 

"I love you so much." Elena said gently and Katherine looked up at her, "I love you too." Katherine said back. Because she does, she loves Elena so much, but it doesn't stop her from thinking it's disgusting. 

 

 

 


	16. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Katherine taking over Elena's body after she died, it was tatia. Elena and Katherine were already dating so takes place after they got Elena back. Katherine had the vampire virus.

A/n Rebekah's back.

 

No ones pov 

Elena was furious, she stood there staring at Katherine who had a drink in her hand. Katherine held out the drink and Elena shook her head, "No." She said and Katherine only nodded as she took a drink. 

"Care to share any thoughts running around in that beautiful head of yours?" Katherine asked not looking a Elena. Elena only looked down at her shoes then back at Katherine. "You should've noticed." Elena said bluntly.

"What?" Katherine asked still not facing Elena. "That I was Tatia, that Tatia was me." Elena said once more. "You should've been the one that noticed." Elena added in a more stern voice.

"You don't think I know that?" Katherine asked bitterly finally turning to face Elena. Elena then took a breath and shook her head. "If only you'd seen through her Katherine. There would be no vampire virus, and Aaron would still be alive." Elena said as she walked closer to Katherine.

Katherine stared at her and scoffed. "Tatia didn't do this, I did." Katherine spat, "I thought you broke my heart so I ripped open Aaron's neck. That is how much control you have over me." Katherine said bitterly.

"And I'm still here! That's how much control you have over me!" Elena said rising her voice. Katherine shook her head, "Look at us, we are toxic. We are in a toxic relationship Elena, I just killed your friend and you find someone else to blame!" Katherine yelled and Elena ran her fingers through her hair frustratedly. 

"You want me to blame you?! Easy, done. You screwed up Katherine! Again!" Elena yelled, "Thank you!" Katherine yelled back.

"You put me in a postition where I have to defend you again." Elena said as she put her hands on Katherine's shoulders. "Where I have to bend my morals again! Where I have to go against everything I stand for again! Because I love you." Elena spat and Katherine rolled her eyes as she pulled away.

"Then stop loving me!" Katherine yelled, "I can't!" Elena yelled back as Katherine then stared at her, tears welling up in the older vampires eyes. "Well then that's the problem." Katherine said in a quieter tone, "We don't work." She added and Elena only stared at her.

"I know." Elena finally managed to say and Katherine only glanced down then back at Elena. "Then we agree." Katherine breathed out, "This has to end." She stated trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

Elena only shook her head, with tears in her eyes. "It just did." Elena said and Katherine only nodded in response before vanishing. Before Elena could even process what just happened she fell to the floor and started sobbing.  
\---------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks Elena and Katherine avoided each other, well Katherine avoided Elena and Elena was going crazy. "Ugh where the hell is Katherine?!" Bonnie asked as they all sat in the Salvatore mansion, "Last I saw she was with Rebekah." Damon said shrugging and Elena's head snapped towards him.

"Why the hell was she with Rebekah?" Elena asked, "Apparently Katherine's took a new liking to her, all they've been doing for the past two weeks is getting wasted and killing people." Caroline said. "How do you know that?" Bonnie asked. "I hung out with them the other day." Caroline said sheepishly and they all stared at her like she had three heads.

"What? They really know how to party." Caroline said defensively. "Of course they do, their both like five hundred years old!" Stefan said and Caroline only shrugged. "Okay so I'm here now, and I would appreciate it if you didn't yell so much." Katherine said and Elena's jaw practically fell open at what the older vampire was wearing.

She was wearing a black tank top, a black pair of skinny jeans, some black high heels, and a pair of expensive sun glasses. "What's wrong with you?" Damon asked and Katherine grabbed her head, "Hang over." Was all she whispered and everyone nodded.

"What? All partied out already?" Stefan asked and Katherine took off her sun glasses glaring at Stefan. "Never. Just had one too many shots last night." Katherine said as she sat down next to Bonnie, not even acknowledging Elena's presence. Which just pissed Elena off even more. 

After Bonnie had explained their current problem about Enzo, Katherine groaned. "Can't I just rip his heart out and be done with it?" She asked and everyone gave her a look. "What is it with you and killing?" Stefan asked and Katherine shrugged, "The power, control, thrill." Katherine said seductively leaving Stefan speechless. 

"No we can't just rip his heart out, he has the vampire virus, he's twice as strong as you." Bonnie said and Katherine groaned. "You act as if I haven't faced worse monsters than Enzo. The guys an idiot, I can kill him with my eyes closed." Katherine said and Bonnie sighed.

"Maybe. But we need him alive, he knows stuff." Bonnie said bluntly and Katherine nodded. "How do we even know he's in mystic falls?" Caroline asked, "Blondie has a point." Katherine said. "He hasn't left. Trust me." Bonnie said.

"We just need a good time to get him when he least expects it." Damon said and Katherine nodded. "Trust me, I know Enzo, he won't be expecting it." She said and Damon nodded in agreement. 

"So are we done here?" Katherine asked as she stood up, "I have very important places to be." Katherine said as everyone stared at her. "Like what? Killing another innocent person?" Bonnie asked and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Ouch. Hurt my feelings there bon-bon." Katherine said as she started to walk away, "So you're just not gonna tell us where you're gonna go?" Stefan called out and Katherine laughed. "Can't hear you, I'm too far away!" Katherine yelled back as she sped off. 

"Someone should really go keep an eye on her." Caroline said, "Are you just saying that cause you wanna go party with her?" Bonnie asked. "No!" Caroline said defensively.

"Fine. Then Damon will do it." Stefan said and Caroline pouted. "Why can't Elena do it?" Bonnie asked, "Isn't Katherine like her best around Elena?" She added sarcastically and Elena glared at her. "Does Katherine even have a "best" side?" Caroline asked.

"Fine. Damon and Elena can go keep and eye on Katherine." Stefan said and Elena shrugged. "Fine. I know where she is anyways." Damon said as he grabbed Elena's wrist and they walked off. 

"Ugh I wish Katherine and Elena would just get back together already, I know I wasn't the only one who felt all that sexual tension." Caroline complained and Bonnie and Stefan only laughed at her. 

Elena looked at her watch and saw it was 11 p.m. Damon had dragged her to every single one of Katherine's favorite clubs, till they found her dancing with blood running down her lips. 

Rebekah was right next to her sucking some guys neck. "I wanna eat the world!" Katherine yelled and Rebekah only laughed, clearly not noticing Damon and Elena's presence. 

"You're pretty." Katherine said staring at a girl who was under a trance. "I think they compelled everyone here." Damon whispered, "I want you." Katherine whispered in the girls ear and Elena's blood started to boil.

"Careful Elena your gay is showing." Damon said bluntly and Elena glared at him. "Katerina stop playing with your food. I thought your mother taught you better than that." Rebekah said teasingly.

"Your brother killed her before she could." Katherine said back and they both sunk their teeth into the girls neck. 

"Okay that's enough." Damon said finally making his presence known, "I think you two both have had enough fun." He said and Katherine growled at him and Elena. "You're not the boss of me." Katherine said almost childlike.

"C'mon Ms. I wanna eat the world, let's get you home. You're clearly drunk." Damon said as he grabbed Katherine's arm and she roughly pulled away. "Don't touch me!" She hissed and he put his hands up.

"Katherine, come on." Elena said and Katherine glared at her. "I'm not going anywhere with you." Katherine said, her voice laced with anger and hurt. Elena sighed, "Katherine please." Elena said pleadingly. Katherine stayed silent and Damon grabbed Rebekah's arm. "Come on blondie, you and I are going to have some fun." Damon said and Rebekah smirked as they walked off.

Elena stared at Katherine for awhile then Katherine scoffed as she walked off. "Katherine stop." Elena said following her out, but Katherine just kept walking. "Katherine please!" Elena yelled and Katherine finally turned around.

"Leave me alone!" Katherine yelled and Elena stared at her. "Can't you take a hint? I don't want to see you Elena, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to be around you!" Katherine yelled as she started to walk away.

"Why not?!" Elena yelled out angrily. "Because it hurts!" Katherine yelled back still walking angrily away from the younger vampire. "Then why the hell did you break up with me?!" Elena yelled angrily. 

"Because that's what you wanted!" Katherine said and Elena tried to catch up to her, "Will you stop running away Katherine?!" Elena yelled out and Katherine stopped walking. "How the hell could you possibly think this is what I want?!" Elena yelled and Katherine sighed frustratedly. 

"Because you're not happy anymore Elena!" Katherine said and Elena froze. "I-Is that really what you think?" Elena asked, her voice full of hurt. Katherine didn't answer instead she only stared at Elena with a pained expression.

"Katherine you make me the happiest person on earth." Elena said in a softer tone, "But you said that I make you go against everything you stand for." Katherine replied and Elena sighed.

"I know what I said Katherine, but that doesn't mean that you don't make me happy." Elena said and Katherine looked down for a moment. "Katherine do you love me?" Elena asked and Katherine stared at her. "Of course I do." Katherine answered. 

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in my life Elena. Can't you see that?" Katherine asked and Elena looked down. "Then why do you always make stupid choices?" Elena asked and Katherine sighed.

"Because that's who I am Elena, that's all I know how to be. I'm not like you, or Stefan, or Bonnie and Caroline. Heck, I have more in common with Damon and Rebekah then I do with any of you guys. Elena I make horrible decisions because that's all I know how to do, I hurt people because it's so much easier than caring for them. I don't know how any of this works. I've never been with someone like you, you expect me to be this great person, but I'm not Elena." Katherine admitted and Elena stared at her, shocked at the sudden explanation.

"I do bad things when I'm hurt. I've gotten so used to it that it's the only way I know how to cope with this. Elena I don't mean to hurt you- I love you." Katherine said quietly and Elena stared at her. 

"Katherine you know I love you too. Not a day goes by where I don't think about you, and how much I love you. I just wish you would let me." Elena said and Katherine then realized the problem was so much deeper than Katherine killing Aaron or not noticing that Tatia was Elena. 

"You run away Katherine, from everything, including me. Every time I try to get to close you always back away, as if I'm holding some kind of steak or something." Elena said and Katherine sighed. "It's not you Elena, it's just- it's like I said before, I don't know how this works. I've never let myself go completely, I want to, I really do, but I'm scared." Katherine admitted quietly and Elena stared at her.

"And you don't think I'm not?" Elena asked and Katherine looked up at her, "Katherine I'm terrified. I've never been this in love with somebody, the constant need for your touch scares me, every time I look at you my heart races as if I've just ran a marathon. Katherine I'm scared too, sometimes I wanna run away too, run away from you and never look back. But then I look at you and I realize that I never wanna be without you." Elena said gently and Katherine stared at her. 

Katherine knew what she was about to do was wrong, but she didn't care. Katherine grabbed Elena's face and kissed her passionately, Elena immediately started to kiss back, never wanting to part. Elena knew it was wrong, she also knew it might end in flames, but she didn't care. All she could think about were Katherine's lips on hers, and how she never wanted to pull away.


	17. Vulnerable Katherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol human Katherine because I thought it'd be cute :)

No ones pov

 

For as long as anybody could remember Katherine Pierce had always been strong. She was hard headed, stubborn, kind, independent, and brave. She's never needed anyone, always taking care of herself. That was of course until she met Elena Gilbert. 

 

As soon as Elena waltzed into Katherine's life, Katherine questioned everything. Elena had been one of the cruelest people Katherine had every met, at times she questioned why her doppelgänger hung around her so much. Other times she prayed ELena would never leave. Katherine was confused about everything at this point.

 

Elena had made it clear that she hated Katherine, which is why Katherine was so confused as to how she could fall in love with the vampire. It had surprised her when Elena had admitted to loving her too. 

 

But then again Elena was full of surprises. Like when she randomly takes Katherine on dates, or when she opens the car door for Katherine; it's a gesture Elena's never done for anyone. When things were good they were amazing; and usually they were. But sometimes, like tonight- when Elena would just not stop screaming- they were pretty bad. 

 

Elena had put Katherine in danger again, and she was angry- at herself of course, but when Elena was mad, she was mad at absolutely anything and everything. Sometimes she had the tendency to take it all out on Katherine- she'd never hit her of course, but she yelled, a lot. 

 

And Katherine hated it. She hated when Elena yelled at her. It made Katherine wonder why; why did Elena's screaming make her wanna cry, but when anyone else yells it doesn't bother her at all. " _We're bad for each other Katherine! Can't you see?! I'm an awful person!_ " The words hit Katherine like a brick to the face.

 

"How could you even say that? Elena, I love you." Katherine said softly and Elena stared at her in disbelief. "How could you love me?! Katherine, I turned Caroline into a vampire, your best friend! I almost killed Bonnie, twice! I nearly beat Matt to death! I've snapped Jermey's neck before! Katherine I'm a  _monster."_ Elena said and Katherine stared at her. 

 

Katherine lost it at that point, "I-I don't k-know." Katherine stuttered out as she backed up and her back hit a wall. She sat down as she started sobbing.

 

"I-I d-don't k-know w-why I l-love you." Katherine stuttered out as she continued to cry. Katherine's still questioning everything- " _How can someone make me so vulnerable?_ " She thought to herself as she cried. 

 

"B-Baby please don't cry." Elena said gently as she started inching closer to Katherine. "D-Don't y-you l-love me?" Katherine asked staring at Elena and Elena froze. Elena had never been in love with anybody, but there was just something about the teenage girl that was crying in front of her that made Elena crazy.

 

"Of course I love you." Elena said softly and Katherine stared at her, "T-Then w-why a-are you always l-looking for a r-reason to breakup?" Katherine sobbed out and Elena sighed. 

 

"Because you deserve the world Katherine." Elena said softly and Katherine stared at her, "W-What?" Katherine asked. "You're perfect. You're good, you deserve a person who gives you a normal high school experience, a person who you're going to marry and have kids with one day. And your biggest problem should be what your gonna wear to prom, not about when a ghost from my past is gonna try to kill me. In all my five-hundred years of being on this earth I have never loved anyone like I love you. I'm not good enough for you Katherine, I'll never be able to be who you want." Elena said truthfully and Katherine stared at her in disbelief.

 

"How could you even say that? Elena  _you'r_ _e_ what I want. I don't care about being normal, I don't care about getting married, I care about  _you_. I don't want the world Elena, I want  _you_. I don't mind fighting monsters from the past as long as me and  _you_ are fighting them together." Katherine said sternly and Elena only stared at her in response. 

 

"I just wish you felt the same." Katherine whispered, "Katherine I do feel the same! But I just can't handle the fact that one day you might get hurt because of me." Elena said and Katherine stared at her.

 

"Then go Elena. Leave if you really want to, run if you feel you have to. But look me in the eye and tell me that it's over first." Katherine said as she stood up and Elena stared at her for awhile.

 

They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity, every single one of their memories playing in Katherine's head like a record. And for once in her life Katherine wasn't questioning anything, she was putting her heart right in Elena's hands and practically allowing herself to get hurt. But in this moment Katherine didn't care, she was absolutely positive that Elena was the one she wanted, no matter how awful it could get. 

 

Elena stared at Katherine intensely and started walking towards the younger girl. Elena then cupped Katherine's face in her hands and kissed her passionately. Katherine kissed back immediately, and Elena could taste Katherine's tears from earlier. 

 

And Katherine finally realized that she was completely and utterly vulnerable because of Elena Gilbert, but right now, it didn't matter.


	18. Human Katherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena hated Katherine as a vampire. But Katherine as a human? Well not so much

 

No ones pov

 

Katherine and Elena were driving around trying to find the bar in their dream that they've both been having. The car ride was silent, Elena glanced as Katherine who was sitting in the passenger seat with her head resting against the window. 

 

"E-Elena?" Katherine stuttered out causing Elena to furrow her eyebrows. "What?" Elena asked kind of harshly. "I have to pee." Katherine said bluntly and Elena stared at her for a moment. "Right now?" Elena asked and Katherine sighed, "Yes right now." Katherine said and Elena groaned in frustration as she pulled over.

 

Katherine stared at the vampire for a while. "What?" Elena asked, "You um- you want me to pee outside?" Katherine asked and Elena sighed frustratedly. "No, I'm gonna make a bathroom appear out of my ass." Elena said sarcastically and Katherine rolled her eyes. 

 

"Fine. Don't look." Katherine said causing Elena to roll her eyes as she got out of the car. About five minutes later Katherine entered the car again and put on her seatbelt. Elena started driving again and after awhile Katherine started to fall asleep.

 

As they got to a stop light Elena stared at her. She's never seen Katherine sleep before, maybe because she hasn't seen Katherine since she turned her human. Light snores started escaping Katherine's nose and Elena smiled softly. 

 

" _She's cute when she's not being annoying._ " Elena thought as she furrowed her eyebrows. " _Did I just think that Katherine's cute? Well she does look like me so I guess it doesn't matter._ " Elena thought again as she kept driving. 

 

Elena had been driving for hours and was starting to get frustrated. "We passed that diner like twenty minutes ago." Katherine mumbled causing Elena to jump a bit. "I thought you were sleeping." Elena said ignoring Katherine's previous comment.

 

"I was. But then I woke up." Katherine said bluntly and Elena only nodded. "Are we lost?" Katherine asked and Elena shook her head. "No." She said and Katherine shot her a look, "I just don't know where we are in this moment." Elena added quietly.

 

"So we're lost?" Katherine asked and Elena huffed. "I'm calling Damon." Katherine said as she got her phone out, Katherine groaned and Elena looked at her questionably. "My phones dead." Katherine said and Elena stared at her.

 

"Well can I use yours?" Katherine asked slightly agitated. "It's in my bag." Elena said and Katherine reached into Elena's bag. "Yours is dead too." Katherine said as she threw Elena's phone back in the bag and sighed.

 

"Its okay, I can find my way back." Elena said and Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yay Elena's gonna find our way back, I'm not worried at all." Katherine mumbled sarcastically and Elena scoffed. "Well I don't see you trying to help." Elena commented and Katherine shrugged.

 

Elena only rolled her eyes as they continued driving. After while Katherine didn't say a word so Elena decided to turn the radio on. Please don't leave me by Pink started to play and it surprised Elena when Katherine started to hum softly.

 

"What is it with you that makes me act like this? I've never been this nasty." Katherine sang softly and Elena couldn't help but smile. "Can't you see that this is all just a contest the one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest!" Elena sang back catching Katherine by surprise.

 

"But baby I don't mean it! I mean it, I promise." Katherine sang back and Elena bursted into fits of laughter. "I didn't know you knew this song." Elena admitted and Katherine only shrugged.

 

"It's not the worse song ever." Katherine mumbled and Elena only gave her an amused look. " _Grgrgrggrg_ " Elena gave Katherine another look, "Was that your stomach?" Elena asked and Katherine huffed embarrassedly. "I'm hungry." Katherine said, "We've been driving for like six hours." Katherine added defensively.

 

"Why didn't you say something?" Elena asked and Katherine shrugged. "I didn't wanna spend anymore time with you than I had to." Katherine said bluntly and Elena rolled her eyes. "But now that we're lost I suppose there's no point in being hungry. So can we stop and get something to eat?" Katherine asked and Elena gave her a look.

 

"What's the magic word?" Elena asked trying to get on Katherine's nerves. "Elena get me food or else I'll find a way to drive a stake through your pretty little heart." Katherine growled, and even though Elena was now way stronger than Katherine, she still kind of scared the vampire. 

 

"Fine, geez. What are you in the mood for?" Elena asked and Katherine shrugged. "I don't care." Katherine admitted, "Just no Chinese food, I ate bad take out the other day and I threw up for an hour straight." Katherine said and Elena laughed.

 

Katherine glared at her, "It's not funny." She mumbled and Elena shrugged. "Funny to me." Elena admitted and Katherine growled, "Look there's a diner up ahead." Elena said and Katherine nodded. "They better have fries." Katherine said warningly and Elena shook her head but smiled. 

 

As Elena pulled into the parking lot, that was almost vacant she got out of the car. Katherine soon followed and they walked into the diner. "Hello ladies, just sit anywhere." A waitress said as Elena smiled and nodded. Katherine sat in a booth and Elena sat across from her. 

 

"Hello ladies, do you know what you want to drink tonight?" An older woman asked and Katherine nodded. "A large coke please." Katherine said and the woman nodded, "And for you hun?" She asked Elena. "Oh uh, I won't be eating tonight." Elena said and the woman only nodded.

 

"Alright honey, why don't you take a look at the menu and decide what you wanna eat, while I go grab your drink." The waitress said and Katherine only nodded as the woman walked off.

 

Katherine opened the menu and her mouth practically watered as she read it. "Mmmm I'm stuck between pancakes or a burger and fries." Katherine said and Elena gave her an amused stare. "You like pancakes?" Elena asked and Katherine nodded eagerly. 

 

"Back before I was a vampire we didn't have pancakes, so I never really tried them till last month." Katherine said bluntly and Elena stared at her. "You've never tried pancakes till last month?" She asked staring at Katherine as if she had three heads. "Well yeah, I mean I didn't think there was a point in eating food when I was a vampire." Katherine said and Elena only nodded.

 

"Here's your coke. Do you know what you'll be having tonight?" The waitress asked as she set Katherine's drink in front of her. "I want a double cheese burger with everything, and some fries." Katherine said and the waitress nodded as she wrote it down in her notepad.

 

"Okay little lady, I'll be back with your food." She said as Katherine smiled and nodded. After the waitress walked off Katherine took a drink of her soda. "That's a lot of food you ordered." Elena said and Katherine shrugged. "You try being hungry every second of every day." She said and Elena only rolled her eyes in response. 

 

"So what have you been doing these past few months?" Elena asked breaking the tension. "Working, eating, sleeping." Katherine answered bluntly. "You work now?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow at her doppelgänger. "Well how else am I supposed to pay bills Elena?" Katherine asked sarcastically and Elena rolled her eyes.

 

"I just didn't think you were the working type." Elena mumbled, "I'm not. But I have to." Katherine said and Elena nodded. "Well what do you do?" Elena asked, "Well I'm a cocktail waitress on Wednesday's and Thursday's. A bar tender on Monday's, Tuesday's, and Friday's. And I don't work weekends." Katherine said and Elena stared at her for awhile with a smile on her lips.

 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Katherine asked and Elena shrugged, "You work." Elena said and Katherine furrowed her eyebrows, "You eat, you sleep, you pee." Elena added. "Well that's what a human does Elena." Katherine said harshly.

 

"Trust me if I could, I would become immortal again and go to France or something. But I can't." Katherine said and Elena sighed. "Come on Katherine is it that bad?" Elena asked and Katherine glared at her. "My feet hurt, my throat is always dry, I'm constantly hungry, and I have to pee like every five minutes!" Katherine hissed and Elena rolled her eyes. 

 

"One double cheese burger with everything and a side of fries. You enjoy." The waitress said as she set Katherine's food down in front of her. "Thank you." Katherine said with a small smile and the waitress smiled and walked off. Katherine wasted no time into digging in and taking a bite out of her burger. 

 

Katherine let out a satisfying moan and it made Elena's mouth go dry. "Is it good?" Elena asked regaining her dignity. "It's so freakin good." Katherine said as she continued eating. 

 

Elena watched as Katherine took another bite out of her cheese burger and set it down to grab fries. She smiled as she watched Katherine practically stuff her face with food. "What?" Katherine asked with a mouth full of fries. 

 

"Nothing." Elena said softly and Katherine only shrugged as she continued eating. "What have you been up to these past few months?" Katherine asked breaking the silence and Elena gave her a strange look. "W-What?" Elena asked making sure she heard right. 

 

"I said what have you been up to these past few months?" Katherine asked again as she popped a fry into her mouth. "Nothing much, making sure Jermey's doing okay in school, making sure Caroline and Bonnie are okay. Nothing really exciting." Elena said bluntly and Katherine nodded as she took a drink. 

 

"How have you an Damon been?" Katherine asked curiously and Elena shrugged. "We broke up a couple months ago." She said bluntly and Katherine nodded. "Is that why you're trying so desperately to find Stefan?" She asked and Elena's eyes widened.

 

"What? No! I'm way over Stefan, I'm just worried about him." Elena said truthfully and Katherine nodded. "Why are  _you_ trying to find Stefan?" Elena asked curiously. "Same as you. I'm worried about him." Katherine said bluntly.

 

"So you have no feelings for him what so ever?" Elena asked and Katherine nodded, "Nope, the Stefan thing is so in the past." Katherine said bluntly. "Well do you have your eye on anyone right now?" Elena couldn't help but ask.

 

"I mean not that I care or anything! I just, you know- I'm just curious." Elena started blabbering and Katherine stared at her with an amused look on her face. "No, Elena, I'm not seeing anyone right now." Katherine said and Elena nodded as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

 

"I'm so full." Katherine said changing the subject as she pushed the plate away from her. "Ma'am?" Katherine called the waitress over, "Yes Hun?" She asked. "Can we have the check and a to-go box please?" Katherine asked and the waitress nodded. "Of course honey." She said as she walked off.

 

"Wow, so you  _do_ have manners." Elena said sarcastically and Katherine glared at her. She was about to say a snarky comment but the waitress cut in and set a box and the check down in front of them. "Thank you." Katherine said smiling softly as the waitress nodded and walked off.

 

"You're paying." Katherine mumbled as she put her food in the to-go box. "What? Why do I have to pay?!" Elena asked and Katherine shrugged. "Cause you owe me for turning me human." Katherine said bluntly, "You were trying to kill me!" Elena said defensively and Katherine shrugged.

 

"Fine, whatever, I'll pay." Elena grumbled and Katherine smiled innocently at her. "Thank you." She said sarcastically and Elena glared at her as she took her wallet out and paid. "Have a nice night!" Katherine called out as they both walked out. They walked back to the car and Katherine shivered. Elena noticed she didn't have a jacket on and sighed as she took off her jacket and wrapped it around Katherine. 

 

Katherine mumbled a quiet "thank you" as they got into the car. "It's getting dark." Katherine said as Elena started driving. "I can see that." Elena said, "Well shouldn't we be staying somewhere? Like a hotel? So I can sleep." Katherine said and Elena sighed. "I'm gonna be broke by the time we get back to mystic falls." Elena said and Katherine giggled.

 

Elena found herself admiring Katherine's giggle, she thought it was the cutest sound that's ever escaped Katherine's lips. "Fine, we'll stop at a hotel for the night. Then we'll ask for directions back to mystic falls in the morning." Elena said and Katherine nodded.

 

"Agreed." Katherine said and Elena drove till she found the nearest motel. Elena paid for a room as the man at the front desk gave her a key. Elena grabbed Katherine's wrist and walked off. "Okay, are you happy now?" Elena asked as they walked into the room.

 

Katherine plopped herself on the bed and sighed contently. "Very." She said with an innocent smile on her lips. "Wait, why is there only one bed?" Katherine asked as she sat up. "Because this is the only room they had available." Elena said and Katherine shrugged. "Okay, but I'm warning you now, I'm a blanket hogger." Katherine admitted and Elena laughed. 

 

"How will I ever survive the night?" Elena asked sarcastically and Katherine rolled her eyes. Katherine stood up and took off her jeans and Elena's jacket. Leaving her in a small teeshirt and underwear. Elena's eyes trailed up and down her body, "Take a picture it'll last longer." Katherine said snapping Elena back into reality.

 

"W-What?" Elena asked and Katherine laughed. "You were totally checking me out." Katherine said and Elena glared at her, "I was not! I was just amazed by how similar we look." Elena lied and Katherine nodded, "Uh-huh." She said not buying what Elena was saying. 

 

"Sure." Katherine said sarcastically. "Why did you take off your pants anyways?" Elena asked and Katherine shrugged. "I wanted to be comfy." Katherine admitted and Elena only nodded in response. After watching tv and Katherine's constant complaining about the motel not having cable, they decided to go to sleep.

 

Elena laid in bed awake, " _Katherine really does hog the covers._ " Elena thought as she stared at Katherine. Elena tried to get some blanket but Katherine only pulled it away snuggling into it more. "Katherine I'm cold too." Elena mumbled as she took the blanket.

 

"Stop." Katherine grumbled as she tried to take the blanket back. "I want some too." Elena said and Katherine groaned. "I don't care." Katherine said trying to take the covers back, but Elena was too strong. 

 

Katherine groaned, "Fine." Katherine said as she got under the covers and snuggled into Elena. "Uh what are you doing?" Elena asked awkwardly staring at Katherine who was lying on her chest.

 

"Sleeping." Katherine mumbled and Elena rolled her eyes, "Why are you cuddling with me?" Elena asked and Katherine huffed. "Because I want the blanket, and you want the blanket, and this is my solution." Katherine said bluntly.

 

"Your solution is cuddling?" Elena asked skeptically, "Do you have a better idea?" Katherine asked and Elena sighed. "No." She mumbled, "Then we're cuddling." Katherine said bluntly.

 

Elena didn't take Katherine as a cuddler, but clearly she was wrong. Because the entire night Katherine practically clung onto her like she was a teddy bear. Elena found it oddly cute, but she spent the rest of the night trying to figure out why the hell she kept thinking that Katherine was cute. 

 

"W-What time is it?" Katherine asked stirring awake, "Six." Elena answered and Katherine groaned. "Too early." Katherine grumbled as she plopped her head back onto Elena's chest. 

 

"Stefan and Damon never told me you were a cuddler." Elena admitted staring down at Katherine. "Cause I never cuddled with them." Katherine said bluntly and Elena only nodded. "You know being here with you isn't all that bad." Katherine mumbled and Elena's eyes widened.

 

"Did you just admit that you like hanging out with me?" Elena asked smirking at the ceiling. "No! I said it's not that bad." Katherine stated and Elena nodded, "You like hanging out with me." Elena teased and Katherine rolled her eyes. 

 

"Katherine likes hanging out with me. Katherine likes hanging out with me." Elena chanted earning a glare from Katherine. "Will you shut up?" Katherine hissed. "Admit you like hanging out with me and I will." Elena said with a smug smile on her face. 

 

"Fine. I enjoy hanging out with you." Katherine mumbled, "What was that? I didn't hear you." Elena said teasingly and Katherine glared at her, "I like hanging out with you." Katherine said again, louder this time. 

 

Elena smiled softly, "I like hanging out with you too Kath." Elena said. "Don't ever call me that again." Katherine said warningly. "Okay okay, sorry  _Kath_." Elena teased and Katherine groaned. "I hate you." Katherine mumbled as she rested her head on Elena's chest again.

 

Elena was about to say that she hated her too, but she couldn't, because she didn't. She hated Katherine as a vampire. But Katherine as a human? Well not so much.


	19. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang reminisces on how much Katherine's changed from being with Elena.

 

No ones pov 

 

Caroline, Damon, Bonnie, Jermey, Alaric, and Matt were all sitting at a booth in the grill waiting for Elena and Katherine. "Ugh when are they gonna get here? I'm so hungry." Caroline complained and everyone nodded in agreement. All of a sudden Bonnie's phone rang.

 

"Hello?" Bonnie asked, "Hey Bon, its Elena. I don't think kath and I are gonna make it tonight. I'm feeling under the weather." Elena admitted and Bonnie rolled her eyes knowing it was an excuse for Elena and Katherine to have sex. 

 

"Okay, well we're gonna miss you all. Love you be safe." Bonnie said as she hung up. Everyone looked at her expectingly, "They're not gonna make it tonight." Bonnie said and everyone groaned.

 

"So we waited for nothing?" Alaric asked and Bonnie shrugged. "Guess so." She answered as Caroline smiled. "Guess it's just all of us tonight. Still sad Stefan couldn't make it." She said pouting slightly. 

 

"Well let's eat and have a good night." Matt said and everyone smiled. After they ordered food they all sat at the table waiting. "What do you think Elena and Katherine are doing right now?" Caroline asked and everyone stared at her.

 

"Probably getting it on." Damon said bluntly and everyone laughed. "True." Jermey said and Alaric rolled his eyes, "That's like my niece. I don't want to picture her "getting it on" with Katherine." He said and everyone laughed. 

 

"But seriously though, I still can't believe Elena ended up with Katherine." Bonnie admitted and everyone nodded. "It was very, unexpected, but i actually think there good for each other." Caroline admitted.

 

"Honestly I do too." Jermey said truthfully. "Katherine has changed so much as a person since they got together." Matt commented and everyone nodded. "She's not a self deprived bitch anymore." Damon said bluntly and everyone rolled their eyes at him.

 

Everyone knew it was still hard for Damon, since Elena basically chose Katherine over him. But he's never done anything to get in between their relationship, well not recently at least. 

 

"Like do you guys remember that time Katherine agree'd to help me move into my new house?" Caroline asked and everyone nodded.

 

(Flashback) 

 

_"So where the hell do you want these boxes?" Katherine asked as she helped Caroline carry boxes into her new home. "Uh just set them on the floor wherever." Caroline said and Katherine nodded as she set the boxes that she was holding down._

 

_"Thanks again for helping me. Everyone kind of got busy last minute." Caroline said as they walked to the moving truck. "No problem blondie, I was bored anyways." Katherine said as Caroline smiled and they grabbed more boxes._

 

_"You know for being an unstable vampire you sure do have a lot of shit." Katherine said bluntly causing Caroline to laugh. "Well I do try to be a little normal." Caroline admitted as they set more boxes down. "Normals boring." Katherine admitted and Caroline laughed again._

 

_"Yeah, I guess so." Caroline said as they walked back outside. "You uh, need help unpacking?" Katherine asked awkwardly and Caroline smiled at her as they grabbed the last couple boxes. "Only if you want." Caroline said and Katherine shrugged._

 

_"Happy to be at your service." Katherine said and Caroline laughed._

 

_After they put the last boxes in the house they sat on the floor unpacking. "So I've been dying to know, and don't get mad at me for asking okay?" Katherine said and Caroline gave her a look of uncertainty. "Okay? What's up?" Caroline asked._

 

_"What was having sex with Klaus like?" Katherine asked bluntly and Caroline's mouth practically gaped open. "Katherine!" Caroline practically shrieked and Katherine laughed. "What? It's just a question!" Katherine said back and Caroline rolled her eyes._

 

_"It was, uh, very, erm, uncomfortable." Caroline said awkwardly and Katherine furrowed her eyebrows. "It was in the woods." Caroline added and Katherine's eyes widened. "Really? It was in the woods? You know for a guy as old as him, I thought he'd be more romantic." Katherine said and Caroline laughed._

 

_"Well it was kind of in the heat of the moment." Caroline admitted and Katherine shrugged. "Hey, I don't judge. When you're in the mood you're in the mood." Katherine said bluntly and Caroline shook her head and laughed._

 

_"Okay so now that you know about my sexual experience with Klaus, I need to know, what's sex with Elena like?" Caroline asked and Katherine gasped. "Caroline!" She said as she blushed and Caroline giggled. "Come on, it's just a question." Caroline said mocking Katherine's tone from earlier causing Katherine to glare at her playfully._

 

_"It's good. Really good. Amazing actually." Katherine admitted and Caroline laughed, "I'm gonna be completely honest with you, I did not ever think you and Elena would get together." Caroline admitted and Katherine smiled slightly._

 

_"Me either. But I'm happy, really happy." Katherine said causing Caroline to smile at her, "I'm glad." Caroline said softly._

 

(End of flashback)

 

"Oh my god! And that time Katherine comforted me!" Matt said and everyone nodded.

 

(Flashback) 

 

_Matt was sitting in the bar alone, getting wasted thinking about everything. "What's wrong Matty Blue Blue?" A voice asked snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Katherine standing behind him._

 

_"Katherine?" He asked in a confused tone, "You're getting good at telling the difference between Elena and I." She joked as she sat by him. "You're the only one who calls me "Matty Blue Blue"." He said and she shrugged. "And you're the only one who wears stilettos everywhere." He added and she laughed._

 

_"Yeah well, you got me there." She said as she grabbed the bottle he was drinking from and took a sip. "Now tell me, what's got you all down?" She asked and he shrugged. "Does it matter?" He asked as he took the bottle from her and drank._

 

_"Yeah, matters to me." She said and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?" He asked and she shrugged, "Cause I care about you." She admitted and he stared at her for awhile. "I don't have anyone anymore." He said after awhile._

 

_Katherine then furrowed her eyebrows at him, "What do you mean? Of course you do Matt, you have a bunch of people who love and care about you." Katherine said comfortingly and he sighed. "I know that, but I mean, I don't have anyone anymore. My moms dead, my sisters dead, my dad's never been around. I know everyone's lost their families too, but it still hurts me." He admitted as he stared at the bottle that was in his hand._

 

_Katherine didn't say anything for a good five minutes, she didn't know what to say. She's never really comforted anyone before, well she's never actually been good at it. "I know you probably don't understand but-" He started to say but she cut him off, "No, I get it." She said but he still stared at the bottle._

 

_"I know I'm not good at telling people genuine things, but I can tell you one thing, from experience; it does not get any easier." Katherine said as she took the bottle out of his hands. Matt still didn't look up at her. "The pain you feel, it's always gonna be there." Katherine said bluntly._

 

_"Well thanks, that makes me feel better." Matt said and she rolled her eyes, "Let me finish." She said and he stayed silent. "Sometimes you're gonna get angry, sometimes you're gonna get sad, sometimes it'll make you feel numb, and sometimes it'll make you question everything." She said softly. "But a lot of the time it's just gonna hurt. But you, no matter how you feel, just gotta keep going. You gotta keep walking till you find that light at the end of the tunnel, cause I promise you there's a light Matt. Not everything's dark, and it will be okay. But for now, you just gotta keep going." Katherine added sincerely and Matt finally looked up at her._

 

_"How do you know there's a light waiting for me Katherine?" He asked and she shrugged. "Because I felt the exact way you do for five hundred years. Then I met Elena and everything changed." She said smiling softly at him. "So cheer up Matty Blue, it'll be okay. And no matter what, you have me." She said softly as she put her arm around him._

 

(End of flashback)

 

"That was totally something nobody really expected out of her." Jermey said and everyone nodded in agreement. "Remember that time she saved my life?" Bonnie asked bluntly.

 

(Flashback)

 

_"Ah, Bonnie Bennett. Just the person I was waiting for." An older woman said as she sat in the Salvatore's living room. "Who the hell are you?" Bonnie asked uncertainly. "I was a friend of your mothers." She said as she stood up._

 

_"M-My mothers?" Bonnie asked and the lady laughed bitterly as she started inching closer towards Bonnie. "You're mother was my best friend." She said and Bonnie started to relax a little. "You're mother was one of the kindest people I've ever met." She added and Bonnie only stared at the woman._

 

_"Till she took something from me; something that meant a lot to me." The lady said bitterly. "W-What did she take?" Bonnie asked uncertainly. "My son." The lady answered as she started walking closer to her._

 

_"So now, I'm here to take something that means everything to her." The lady admitted smiling deviously at Bonnie. "Y-You're h-here to kill me?" Bonnie asked and the lady smiled. "You are a lot smarter than your mothe was." The older woman said as she grabbed Bonnie's neck._

 

_Bonnie then kicked the older woman and she let go, Bonnie then hit her in the face. "I always win little girl." The older woman said as she punched Bonnie and pinned her down._

 

_Out of nowhere the witch fell off of Bonnie, it took awhile for Bonnie to realize Katherine was standing over her holding the woman's heart. "No, actually, I always win." Katherine said as she dropped her heart on the floor._

 

_"K-Katherine?" Bonnie asked out of breath. "Y-You killed h-her." Bonnie said as she stood up and stared at the dead body that was in the living room. "She was gonna kill you." Katherine said and Bonnie stared at her uncertainly._

 

_"Y-You saved my life. Why?" Bonnie asked and Katherine rolled her eyes, "So I don't get a "thank you for saving my ass Katherine", I get a "why'd you save my life?"." Katherine said and Bonnie stared at her for awhile._

 

_Bonnie finally snapped back into reality after two minutes. "Thank you, for saving my ass." Bonnie said softly and Katherine shrugged. "No problem Bon-Bon. Now help me get rid of this body." Katherine said bluntly._

 

(End of flashback)

 

"That story still surprises me every time." Damon admitted and everyone nodded. "Yeah, never in a gazillion years would I ever think of Katherine saving Bonnie." Alaric said. "Well I did, and I'd do it again, cause I'm bad ass." A familiar voice said as they all looked over to see Katherine and Elena.

 

"We thought you guys couldn't make it." Caroline said as Katherine shrugged. "We were bored." She admitted bluntly as they sat down. "What? Was it just a quickie?" Damon asked and Elena rolled her eyes. 

 

"So what were you guys doing?" Elena asked curiously, "Reminiscing on how much Katherine's changed." Matt said bluntly and Katherine scoffed. "I have not changed. I'm still the same bitch I've always been." She said and everyone shot her a look.

 

"That's so not true! Do you remember the time you compelled my Chem teacher to pass me." Jermey said.

 

(Flashback)

 

_Jermey was sitting anxiously across from his teacher, waiting for Elena to show up. He's failing Chemistry so his teacher called Elena in for a parent teacher conference._

 

_"I'm here let's get this over with." Katherine said entering the class room as she sat down next to Jermey. Jermey furrowed his eyebrows and Katherine gave him a look. "Elena, it's nice to see you." Mr. Hills said as he shook Katherine's hand. "Nice to see you too." She said politely doing her best Elena impression._

 

_"So what's the reason I'm here?" Katherine asked and the older man cleared his throat. "Well Jermey seems to be having some problems in class." He said and Katherine furrowed her eyebrows. "Define "problems"." She said and he sighed._

 

_He walked over to his desk and bent down to grab some papers. "What are you doing here?" Jermey whispered, "Elena got caught up in some Bonnie and Caroline problems, so shut up and go along with it." Katherine whispered back as Mr. Hills walked back over to them and sat down._

 

_He then set a bunch of papers in front of Katherine. "What am I looking at?" She asked and he sighed. "Jermey's test scores. He's failed every quarter." He said and Katherine looked at him._

 

_"Well he's clearly struggling, so just help him out." Katherine said bluntly, "I've tried. But he's always late to class, he never shows up after school." The older man said and Katherine stared at Jermey. Jermey shrugged and Katherine rolled her eyes, "So what do we do?" Katherine asked._

 

_"Honestly, it's the fourth quarter there's really nothing we can do. He's gonna flunk, he won't be able to graduate." Mr. Hills said as he stood up to put the papers away. "Elena's gonna be so upast if you don't graduate on time Jermey." Katherine whispered and groaned._

 

_"I'm sorry! I just really hate this class." Jermey admitted in a whisper. Katherine looked at the man who was struggling to close his drawer. "I can see why." She mumbled as she stood up. Jermey stared at her uncertainly as she walked up the older man._

 

_He stared into her eyes and before he could say anything Katherine was compelling him. "I think you should change all of Jermey's passed grades into an "A". He's an exemplary student and he will graduate on time." Katherine said and the man nodded._

 

_"Okay, we're done here let's go." Katherine said as she walked out and Jermey quickly followed. "Any other teachers you want me to compel?" She asked and he shook his head. "Good." She said as they walked off._

 

(End of flashback)

 

"You compelled Jermey's way into graduating?!" Elena practically shrieked. "Hey, at least he graduated right?" Katherine asked and everyone laughed, except for Elena who was glaring at her. 

 

"Aw don't be mad, it was out of the goodness of her heart." Matt said teasingly and Katherine glared at him. "There is no goodness in my heart!" She said defensively. "That time you helped me mourn over Isabel says otherwise." Alaric said and Katherine rolled her eyes. 

 

(Flashback) 

 

_Alaric sat on his couch staring at his flask. He let a few tears fall out of his eyes then blinked them away. "You okay?" Katherine asked out of nowhere and he jumped. He looked up to see Katherine sitting next to him._

 

_"God you really need to stop doing that." He said and she shrugged. "What's wrong pops?" She asked and he sighed. "I uh, was just thinking." He said bluntly as he took another drink._

 

_"About?" She asked and he sighed looking down at his flask again. "Isabel. How great my life would be if she were in it still." He admitted and she sighed. "You miss her?" She asked and he nodded, "Everyday." He admitted._

 

_"You want my honest opinion? No sugar coat?" She asked and he nodded, "The Isabel you were in love with, wasn't real." She said bluntly and he looked up at her. "The Isabel you fell in love with was someone she pretended to be, a fictional character she created." She added and he looked back down._

 

_"You are a great guy Alaric, and she was a bitch in all honesty. She had this perfect guy, who was in love with her, and she blew it. All because she wanted to be something she couldn't handle being." Katherine said sincerely and he looked up at her with tears in his eyes._

 

_"Why? Why wasn't she happy with me?" He asked and she looked down. "Because some people just aren't Alaric. Some people just never think it's enough. They could have love, money, a family, and at the end of the day they'll still want more. Alaric I promise you you're gonna find a woman one day, who is happy, and you are in love with. You're gonna start a family, you're gonna be happy, and you'll realize why everything with Isabel didn't work out." Katherine said as she grabbed Alarics hand._

 

_"You are a lot nicer than everyone says you are." He admitted as she shrugged. "Well, not really." She admitted bluntly._

 

(End of flashback)

 

"Aw kath! That really happened?" Elena asked smiling and Katherine groaned. "I am never doing anything nice for you people again." She said and they all gave her a look. "Oh c'mon you know you love us." Matt teased.

 

"Yeah. Sadly." Katherine said as she stole one of Jermey's fries. 


	20. In love with a bad ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine has a reputation that intrigues Elena. (AU where Katherine and Elena are both human teenagers and Katherine's a complete bad ass.)

No one's pov 

"You realize you're completely insane right?" Caroline asked Elena as they sat at their usual lunch table. "It's not that crazy." Elena tried and Bonnie shot her a look, "You're dating Katherine Pierce, what part of that isn't crazy?" Bonnie asked and Elena rolled her eyes. 

"Why are you even dating her? Are you suicidal or something?" Caroline asked and Elena rolled her eyes at her best friends. "She's not that bad guys." Elena tried again and both of her best friends gave her a sarcastic look. 

"Okay fine, she is bad." Elena said sighing, "But there's just something about her. Something that gives me that thrill." Elena said smiling dreamily. "What part gives you the thrill Elena? The part where she sells drugs? The fact that she's running from the cops every night? She's stolen cars before, and that's not even the half of it." Caroline lectured her best friend and Elena sighed.

"Don't forget I have a criminal record." Katherine joined in sitting next to Elena causing Caroline and Bonnie to roll their eyes. "What's wrong cupcake?" Katherine asked sarcastically staring at Caroline. Caroline rolled her eyes and gave Katherine a look two angry toddlers would give each other. 

"So I was thinking we could maybe go out tonight." Katherine said hopefully staring at Elena, "Where to?" Elena asked smiling at her girlfriend. "This awesome place I know, it's a surprise." Katherine teased and Elena's smile widened. 

"Okay, but I have to sneak out since Jenna grounded me." Elena said and Katherine shot Elena her signature smirk, "I'll be waiting by your window then." Katherine said as she kissed Elena's cheek and walked back to her friends.

"You sneak out now?" Caroline asked and Elena sighed, "Calm down Care, its not a big deal." Elena said and Caroline crossed her arms. "We're just worried about you Elena. We're your best friends, it's our job. But look, if Katherine really makes you happy, then we're happy for you." Bonnie said truthfully and Caroline was about to protest but Bonnie kicked her leg.

"Fuck- I mean, yeah so happy for you." Caroline squeaked out. Elena laughed at her best friends and shook her head, "Look guys Katherine wouldn't get me into any trouble." Elena reasurrred her best friends.  
\----------------------------------------------------

(Later that night)

"FUCK KATHERINE DRIVE FASTER!" Elena yelled as she turned her head to see three cars chasing them, "I'm going pretty fast Elena!" Katherine said loudly. "No you're holding back because I'm in here with you, if you don't go faster whoever those guys are, are gonna catch up to us and im pretty sure they have guns!" Elena yelled and Katherine groaned frustratedly.

"Hold on." Katherine said as she pressed the gas harder and they started driving faster. "Turn here!" Elena said and Katherine shook her head, "That's not how we're gonna lose them." Katherine said. Elena looked up and saw they were driving straight into the bridge.

"Are you crazy?!" Elena screamed, "Little bit." Katherine replied calmly. "You're gonna get us killed!" Elena yelled fearfully, "Elena do you trust me?" Katherine asked not taking her eyes off the road. "Of course I do." Elena said in a softer tone.

"Then shut up and put your seatbelt on." Katherine said and Elena quickly put her seatbelt on. They were a couple feet from the bridge, Katherine kept driving closer when finally she did a quick turn and skit to the other side of the road. Causing the three cars that were chasing them to plunge off the bridge.

"Thats how you lose them." Katherine said as she drove off. 

"That was fucking crazy!" Elena yelled and Katherine stared at her, "Im sorry Elena, I didn't know they were gonna show up tonight. I understand if you don't wanna see me anymore." Katherine said quietly. Elena turned her head to stare at Katherine in disbelief, "Are you kidding? That was the coolest thing I've ever been a part of!" Elena said excitedly and Katherine stared at her girlfriend in shock.

"You're not u-upset?" Katherine asked stunned, "Upset? That was so fun!" Elena said happily and Katherine couldn't help but smile. "Who were those guys anyways?" Elena asked curiously.

"Some guys I cheated awhile back. But I guess they're not a problem anymore." Katherine said bluntly and Elena giggled at her girlfriend. "You're so cool." Elena breathed out as she sat back in her seat. "Im cool?" Katherine asked with an amused smiled.

"Well yeah! You're like a total bad ass." Elena said staring at her girlfriend, "And what does that make you?" Katherine asked teasingly. "In love with a bad ass." Elena said bluntly and Katherine smiled at her.


	21. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie puts a spell a truth spell on Elena by accident and Katherine just so happens to be there.

No one's pov

"Remind me again why she's here?" Bonnie asked Elena, glaring at Katherine who flashed the witch an innocent smile. "I was bored so I tagged along with little miss perfect." Katherine said bluntly and Elena rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever just make yourself useful and don't touch anything." Bonnie said and Katherine mimicked her with only her mouth. "You're five hundred years old, yet you act like a toddler." Bonnie mumbled as she read the page in her book.

Bonnie started mumbling some spell under her breath that Elena and Katherine couldn't quite understand so Katherine walked off and looked around. Bonnie wasn't focused on the spell she was doing at all, she was worried Katherine might touch something she's not supposed to or ruin something. 

"i εντολή να πω την αλήθεια!" Bonnie muttered in some other language and accidental pointed at Elena. "Uh-oh." Bonnie mumbled and Elena's eyes went wide. "Uh-oh?! What do you mean "uh-oh"?! What did you do Bonnie?" Elena asked in panic. "It's nothing bad I swear, I just may have accidentally put a truth spell on you." Bonnie said nervously and Elena's eyes went wide.

"You what?!" Elena practically shrieked, "Calm down Elena, it wears off in a couple hours." Bonnie said trying to calm her down. "How do you accidentally put a truth spell on someone?!" Elena shrieked again. "Katherine was distracting me!" Bonnie said defensively.

Elena and Bonnie both turned to Katherine who was playing with a snow globe, the older vampire then looked up at them from where she was standing. "What?" She asked bluntly. "Nothing." Elena sighed and Katherine shrugged as she continued messing around with the snow globe. 

"This is not Katherine's fault this is yours!" Elena whispered and Bonnie rolled her eyes, "You're the one who brought her along! Don't you hate her?!" Bonnie whisper yelled. "No I love her!" Elena whisper/yelled back and Bonnie's eyes went wide. 

After Elena had realized what she said her eyes also went wide and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Did you just say what I think you said?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes at her best friend. "Yes." Elena said truthfully causing the vampire to roll her eyes, "Stupid truth spell." Elena mumbled and Bonnie sighed.

"Look I'm gonna ignore what you just said and go get some herbs so the spell can wear off quicker. I'll be back, make sure she doesn't touch anything." Bonnie said walking off and Elena groaned frustratedly as she plopped herself down on Bonnie's couch. 

"What's wrong with you?" Katherine asked bluntly, sitting next to the younger vampire. "Everything. Bonnie accidentally put this stupid truth spell on me, Damon keeps calling because he clearly can't take a hint, Stefan thinks now that I'm single it means I want him, Jermey's failing four different classes, and Caroline is making me help her decorate her college dorm. But other than that, life is just peachy." Elena said sarcastically taking Katherine by surprise. 

"Did you say Bonnie put a truth spell on you?" Katherine asked curiously and Elena sighed, she desperately wanted to lie to Katherine knowing exactly how the older vampire was, but she couldn't. "Yeah, just now she accidentally put a truth spell on me." Elena explained and Katherine smirked. 

"So it makes you tell the entire truth? No sugar coating, no white lies, just the cold hard truth?" Katherine asked and Elena nodded, "Yup." She said popping the "p". "Hmmm." Katherine hummed smirking. "What?" Elena asked staring at her doppelgänger uncertainly. 

"Nothing, just thinking." Katherine said, that devious smirk of hers never leaving her face. "Are you still in love with Stefan?" Katherine asked curiously and Elena stared at her, "No." Elena admitted truthfully. "Are you in love with Damon?" Katherine asked and Elena shook her head, "Nope." Elena said bluntly and Katherine smirked. 

"Hmm, what's the worst thing you've ever done?" Katherine asked and Elena furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why the hell Katherine was asking her these questions. "I killed eight people in one night and it still haunts me to this day." Elena admitted bitterly and Katherine stared at her for awhile.

"That's nothing, I've killed seventy people in four hours." Katherine said bluntly, "And you're proud of that?" Elena asked and Katherine shook her head. "Didn't say it because I'm proud of it, I said it because you shouldn't feel bad about what you've done when there's people who've done way worse." Katherine said bluntly and Elena stared at her. 

"If you could change one thing about your life, what would you change?" Katherine asked curiously, "Nothing really. Everything that's happened in my life has happened for a reason, I am who I am because of everything life's thrown at me." Elena replied calmly and Katherine bit her bottom lip.

"I never understood how you do that." Katherine said bluntly and Elena furrowed her eyebrows. "Do what?" Elena asked curiously, "Have such a positive outlook on everything." Katherine said and Elena shrugged. "Life is only bad if you let it be Katherine." Elena said softly and Katherine gave Elena a small smile. 

"Wow I think that's the first time you've ever genuinely smiled at me." Elena admitted and Katherine rolled her eyes, "I smile at you all the time, just because you've never seen it, doesn't mean I don't do it." Katherine flirted lightly catching Elena by surprise.

Elena couldn't tell that Katherine was flirting with her, she thought Katherine was just being genuinely nice for once. "What's the biggest secret you have right now?" Katherine asked and Elena stared at her for awhile. "I'm in love with someone I'm not supposed to be in love with." Elena admitted and Katherine furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who?" Katherine asked and Elena looked down. "Katherine Pierce." Elena answered quietly causing Katherine's eyes to go wide. "Wait you're in love with me?" Katherine asked still in shock, "Have been for three months now." Elena said in a quieter tone than before. 

"You're joking." Katherine said refusing to believe what she was hearing, "I wish I were." Elena admitted truthfully and Katherine stared at her doppelgänger for awhile. "Why?" Katherine asked and Elena furrowed her eyebrows, "Why what?" She asked giving Katherine a questionable look. "Why are you in love with me?" Katherine asked and Elena looked down at her lap.

"Because you're everything I'm not. You're confident, smart, a little psychotic, not to mention you're a total badass." Elena said bluntly and Katherine smiled at the younger vampire. "You think I'm smart?" Katherine asked, the smile never leaving her face.

"Of course I do. You're always using that proper 1940's language etiquette and stuff." Elena said bluntly and Katherine giggled, "I think that was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." Elena admitted truthfully and Katherine blushed. 

"I have to tell you something Elena." Katherine said looking up at her doppelgänger, "What is it?" Elena asked curiously. Katherine didn't say a word, instead she cupped Elena's face with both of her hands and closed her eyes. Elena snapped her eyes shut as Katherine smashed their lips together. It had been the most passionate thing either of them had felt in awhile. 

After about five minutes Katherine pulled away, causing Elena to open her eyes and stare at Katherine questionably. "I love you too." Katherine said breathlessly as she leaned in and kissed Elena again.


	22. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine’s always running away.

Elena sat in the cemetery, alone and scared. Normally she had someone with her, most times it was Stefan, sometimes it was Damon; but very rarely, Elena was alone. It had been two days since she “turned”, and at first she had refused to drink blood, accepting Stefan’s idea of animal blood. But she soon realized she couldn’t keep it down, leaving her with no other choice but to drink human blood. 

So now here she was; deciding whether she really wanted to do this or not. Everything Elena had believed in, was against this. How could she drink human blood? What if she herself was a ripper? What if she wouldn’t be able to control herself after that first drop? 

There were so many questions revolving around her head. Questions she knew no one really knew the answer to. She groaned, hunger was sneaking up on her again; she was trying her best to ignore it. She had pushed it down awhile ago, and the many times it snuck up on her before; but it was becoming unbearable. 

“SNAP” 

She heard a stick break in the distance, she quickly turned around, becoming alert. She turned her head around, then faced forward again. It was suddenly quiet; there wasn’t a single sound at all. 

Elena still felt as if she wasn’t alone. She had a feeling at the pit of her stomach, and it wasn’t just hunger anymore. It was fear. 

“Hello, little girl.” A familiar voice whispered in Elena’s ear, causing the new vampire to freeze. She knew that voice anywhere. 

“Katherine.” Elena said, her voice barely above a whisper, and her back still turned to Katherine. Although Elena could practically see Katherine’s usual smirk. “The one and only.” The older vampire teased, walking in front of Elena, and flashing her an innocent smile. 

“What are you doing here?” Elena asked harshly, causing Katherine to pout. “Aren’t you happy to see me?” She asked innocently, her eyes full of wonder, and they drove Elena crazy; they always do. “Why in the world would I be happy to see you?” Elena asked coldly, glaring at Katherine. “Because you haven’t seen me since we fu—“ Katherine started, but Elena quickly cut her off as soon as she realized what Katherine was going to say. 

“Don’t.” Elena said quickly, “We do not speak of it. Ever.” Elena warned, and Katherine held her hands up in surrender. “Geez cupcake, was it that bad? I mean, if I remember correctly you were having lots of fun—“ Katherine tried to say, but Elena cut her off again. “What did I just say about speaking about it?!” She hissed, and Katherine only smiled smugly, but it quickly fell when she got a good look at Elena. 

“Somethings off about you, princess.” Katherine said, as she walked around Elena; trying to figure out what was going on with her. “You’re smell is— different.” Katherine hesitated, and Elena looked down as Katherine came to a stop. She looked at Elena with a serious expression on her face. “What’s going on?” She asked, her voice suddenly laced with concern. 

Elena knew if Katherine found out about her being a vampire, she would be upset. So upset that she’d probably try to kill anyone who she would consider responsible for it. 

“Katherine I—“ Elena tried, but she cut herself off when she saw the way Katherine was staring at her. “What? What is it?” Katherine asked in a hurried tone, but Elena only stared at her. She didn’t know how to tell her; she hadn’t even said it out loud to herself yet. “Tell me what’s going on.” Katherine demanded, staring at Elena with a serious look on her face. 

“I’m— I’m—“ Elena tried, and Katherine only patiently stared at her; waiting for her to finish. “I’m a vampire.” Elena blurted out, and Katherine froze. She stood there for awhile, silently, as she stared at Elena. The expression on her face was unreadable. 

“What did you just say?” Katherine asked, her voice low. “Katherine please—“ Elena said in a quiet tone, but Katherine cut her off. “What the hell did you just say?” Katherine asked again, her voice becoming more stern. Elena stayed silent for another moment, worrying about Katherine losing her cool. 

“Elena what did you just say?!” Katherine shouted, “I’M A VAMPIRE.” Elena yelled loudly, it practically echoed through the cemetery. Katherine stayed silent, as she released a loud breath, and Elena only stared at her expectantly. But Katherine still didn’t say anything. 

“Please don’t run away.” Elena said quietly, in a tone that was barely audible; and if it wasn’t so quiet around them, Katherine might not have heard it. “What?” Katherine asked lowly, staring at Elena. “Don’t run away from me again.” The younger girl said, causing Katherine to furrow her eyebrows. “Again? Wh— What the hell are you talking about?” Katherine asked, clearly confused. 

“You always run, Katherine. Every time things get a little too real for you; you run. You ran when you realized Stefan loved me, you ran when we had our first kiss, and you ran after we had sex. You always run.” Elena said, her voice cracking ever so slightly. 

“Then you come back. You just come back. Out of the blue; out of nowhere, you’re just back. You need to stop doing that, because I never know what page you’re on. It’s like one minute you love me, and then—“ Elena said frustratedly, as she paused to stare at Katherine. “And then?” Katherine asked, her voice quiet, similar to Elena’s tone before. “And then you don’t.” Elena said, letting a defeated sigh escape her mouth.

“If it was some sort of plot to make me like this— you know, one of your twisted little schemes; then congrats. You won Katherine, you did it.” Elena said, letting out a bitter laugh. Katherine furrowed her eyebrows again, even more confused than before. “Did what? What the hell did I do?” Katherine asked; “You ruined me!” Elena yelled, her voice cracking again, and this time tears were starting to burn in the rim of her eyes. 

“You made me love you, then you just left! You ran away, and it killed me! Literally!” Elena yelled, and Katherine’s eyes went wide. “Are you implying that this is my fault?!” Katherine asked through gritted teeth. “If you haven’t noticed, I’ve been gone, Elena! I’ve been gone for a year, busting my ass off trying to get over you! The decisions you made, while I was gone; were out of my reach!” Katherine yelled back, starting to get angry. 

“Exactly! You weren’t here Katherine, you promised you’d protect me! But where were you?! Huh? Where were you when I drove off that bridge?! Why didn’t you save me?!” Elena yelled, tears starting to fall out of her eyes. “I didn’t think you wanted ME to save you!” Katherine yelled loudly, and Elena froze, staring at Katherine with tears in he eyes. 

“What?” Elena asked, staring at Katherine like a lost puppy. Katherine could see that Elena was scared, and confused; and it broke her heart. “Elena, you’re perfect. You’re sweet, kind, amazing; you have the heart of a child you—“ Katherine said, pausing as she stared at Elena, who was staring at her intensely. “You’re you.” Katherine said, her voice lowering. 

“You’re Elena Gilbert; the girl everyone loves. You’re this amazing girl, who’s known for being well— amazing! And you have this way of making every single thing better. You’re— you’re a miracle. You’re literally a miracle.” Katherine said seriously, but there was something in her tone Elena couldn’t recognize. “And I’m— I’m not, a good person. I never was, I might never be. I’m Katherine Pierce, the girl who burns everyone who loves her; the girl who’s incapable of feeling anything.” Katherine said, as she took a deep, shaky breath. 

“But then you come along, and you make me question everything. You make the world seem a little less shitty, because I know shitty. And I know, that you also know. But for some reason, you’re still good; and for some reason I’m still bad.” Katherine said, as Elena stared at her. “I’m not like Damon, Elena; you can’t change me. And I’m not like Stefan, I kill, a lot; and I can control it.” She said, “I’m everything wrong for you, you can’t love me.” Katherine said coldly, and Elena only stared at her in disbelief. 

“But I do love you, Katherine, I love you so much—“ Elena was cut off by her stomach growling loudly. Katherine made a face, and Elena sighed. “I’m just hungry.” She admitted, and Katherine gave her a look, “When was the last time you fed?” She asked in a concerned tone. Elena then bit her bottom lip nervously, “I haven’t technically fed yet.” Elena admitted, looking down; this cause Katherine’s eyes to go wide. 

“You haven’t fed at all since you turned? How long ago was that?” Katherine asked, and Elena continued glancing at the floor. “Nearly two days.” She admitted, and Katherine’s eyes went wide again. “How stupid are you?! Do you really want to die?!” Katherine yelled angrily, and Elena suddenly felt weak; but she tried to push it down. 

“I didn’t know what to do Katherine! I tried animal blood but I couldn’t keep it down!” Elena yelled, arguing with her doppelgänger loudly. Katherine then scoffed as she crossed her arms, “Of course you can’t keep that shit down, it’s gross!” Katherine yelled, and Elena suddenly lost balance a bit, but the tree she was standing beside saved her. 

Katherine uncrossed her arms, and have Elena a look of uncertainty. “What was that?” She asked, and Elena only stared at her while keeping her balance with the tree. “I don’t feel too good Kath—“ Elena tried but she soon started falling to ground, and everything went black in her mind. 

Katherine sped over to her, and caught her before she fell. “God dammit Elena.” She mumbled, as she looked around, she then realized there was no one in sight. She needed to act fast. 

“I didn’t think I’d ever have to do this for you.” Katherine mumbled, as she put her wrist to her mouth, and bit some of her skin off. She then put her wrist to Elena’s mouth, “Drink up, cupcake. I promise you’ll keep this one down, it’s a lot better than rabbit blood.” Katherine joked. Elena’s veins around her eyes started to become visible, as she smelt the scent of Katherine’s blood. 

She gripped her doppelgänger’s writer tightly, and started drinking. Katherine gasped at Elena’s sudden roughness, but she didn’t pull her wrist away; instead she only smirked. There was something so satisfying to Katherine about watching Elena drink her blood. 

After about five minutes, Elena pulled away, breathing heavily as she looked up at Katherine with wondrous eyes. Katherine glanced at her wrist, getting a glimpse of the gash in her wrist before it quickly healed. She then looked up at Elena, who was practically shaking in excitement, and nervousness.

She was still in Katherine’s arms, mesmerized by the older vampire. Elena slowly brought her hand up to her lips, trying to wipe away the blood that was trickling down her lips. Katherine quickly grabbed her hand, and put it down, her eyes locking with Elena’s. 

Her pupils dilated as she looked down at the blood around Elena’s mouth. She leaned in slowly, and Elena snapped her eyes shut. As soon as Katherine was just centimeters away from Elena’s lips, she licked the blood away. Elena held back a moan, and Katherine smirked. She paused for a moment, taking in every thought that was going through her brain. 

Before she even realized it, she was kissing the younger girl. Elena kissed back immediately, slowly moving her arms up, so she could cup the sides of Katherine’s face gently. They both felt electric sparks explode in their bodies, as their worlds collided. It was no doubt the most passionate kiss either one of them has ever had. 

After about three minutes, they pulled away slowly; immediately missing one another’s lips. Their eyes bitch fluttered open, and they locked with each other’s. Both of them were breathing heavily, still trying to take in what had just happen. It was so unexpected; Elena was still trying to figure out if she was dreaming. 

“What— What does this mean?” Elena asked, her voice quiet and soft. Katherine stared into her eyes deeply, “I’m not gonna run away this time.” She said, smiling softly at the younger girl.


	23. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Hayley Kiyoko's MUSIC VIDEO for her song "Curious", kind of different in some ways though. In continuous of my other one-shot "Falling For Katherine Pierce".

Elena and Stefan drove to the party Caroline was throwing at the Lockwood mansion. Elena knew everyone from school was gonna be there; so she wanted to look good. As the car came to stop, she reached into her purse and pulled out her makeup bag. She grabbed her mirror and started putting some finishing touches on her makeup, and Stefan only stared at her. 

"You ready?" He asked curiously, "Yeah, just hold on a second." She said bluntly, and he sighed. "You couldn't have done this before you left the house?" He asked, and she held in the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't know what it was lately, but ever since Stefan came back a couple months ago, Elena's felt different. She knows all she's wanted for the past year was to get Stefan back, but when she did, she felt kind of off. 

She hasn't said anything to anyone except for Caroline; she even told the blonde that she doesn't feel anything when she kisses Stefan. 

Elena suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her lap, and she looked at it. She saw it was Katherine, and a small smile tugged on her lips. 

"You coming to Caroline's party?" Elena still smiled as she typed a reply; "Yup, just pulled in. See you soon :)" Elena couldn't fight the smile that tugged on her lips, as she continued to apply some makeup. She was still unsure about how she felt about Katherine, she knew it was wrong to even think about having feelings for the older vampire; but Elena did, and she was still sorting through them. Caroline was the only one who knew about Elena's confusing feelings for Katherine, she didn't judge though. She did have confusing feelings for Klaus after all; the guy her boyfriend was on the run from.

Elena studied herself in the small mirror, now that she knew Katherine was for sure gonna be there, she wanted to look perfect. 

"Come on, you look beautiful." Stefan said, snapping her out of her thoughts about Katherine, as he got out of the car. She waited for him to open the car door for her like he usually did, but he didn't. So she left her makeup bag in her purse, and got out. She walked by his side, as they approached Tyler's old mansion. He had left it to Caroline when he went on the run from Klaus. 

They walked in, and Stefan was immediately greeted by some of his old football buddies. They said their hello's to Elena, and she said them back, but she really didn't feel like standing around and listening to them talk about football and girls. "I'm gonna go look for Bonnie and Caroline." She told Stefan, and the vampire only nodded, shrugging her off. 

Elena rolled her eyes, as she walked away from him. She studied the room, searching aimlessly for her friends. She was keeping an eye out for Katherine though. "Hey Elena!" Matt called out from the other side of the room, and him and Jeremy were in the corner smoking out of a bong, and Elena only shook her head and laughed at the two. "Hey Matt, hey Jer." She said, as she walked over to them. "Have you guys seen Bonnie and Caroline?" She asked curiously. "They're in the kitchen." Jeremy said, and Elena nodded. "Alright, behave and please don't drive tonight." She added, in a sisterly tone; causing the two to roll their eyes playfully at her as she walked away. 

She walked into the kitchen and saw Caroline and Bonnie taking shots with some girls from the cheer squad. "Elena!!" Caroline and Bonnie yelled, as they ran towards their best friend. "Here take a shot!" The blonde said, forcing a shot glass full of who knows what, into Elena's hand. "Do it!" Bonnie said, and Elena rolled her eyes, as she took a shot quickly, wincing at the taste. She immediately knew it was vodka. "Good right? Lets do more!" Caroline said, and all the girls in the kitchen cheered as they took shots. Elena rolled her eyes again, "I've been here for five minutes, and you guys already wanna get me drunk." She said, and Bonnie laughed. 

"You need to live a little! Where's your doppelgänger? She'll take shots with us!" Caroline said, and Elena rolled her eyes but smiled at the fact that Caroline and Bonnie got along with Katherine now. "I bet she will; but as for her whereabouts, I have no idea where she is." Elena admitted, and Bonnie laughed, "That's the first." She said, and Elena furrowed her eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, clearly confused. "I mean, when Stefan was gone you were always with Katherine. She was like your rock or something like that. Kind of surprising you guys didn't come together." Bonnie explained bluntly.

By now the other girls who were taking shot, had cleared out of the kitchen and back to the living room. Leaving the three girls alone. "Yeah, why didn't you two come together? Don't you guys both like, live at the Salvatore mansion?" Caroline asked, and Elena only shrugged. "Katherine hasn't been home as much, ever since Stefan got back." She admitted, and the two girls nodded, "Maybe she's finally getting laid now that she's not babysitting." Bonnie joked, and Caroline laughed; Elena then forced herself to laugh. 

But something about Bonnie's remark irked her. Elena knew it was the thought of Katherine sleeping with someone. 

"Come on, lets go back to the party. I wanna dance!" Bonnie yelled out as she danced out of the kitchen, making Caroline and Elena laugh. "So how do you really feel about Katherine not being home as much?" Caroline asked seriously, and Elena's smile fell, "I wish I knew." She admitted, as they both took another shot, and walked out. They saw Bonnie dancing with some people, and they couldn't help but laugh at their best friend. 

Caroline grabbed two beers from the cooker in the corner, and they both sat on the couch. She handed Elena a beer, they both opened it, and took a gulp. Elena took a look around, and saw Katherine walking through the door. Her heart started to race and pound, and she bit her bottom lip nervously, as she saw what the older vampire was wearing. She had on a tight black tank top, with dark skinny jeans, some high heel boots, and her favorite leather jacket. The same jacket she had let Elena borrow at the carnival three months ago. 

"Elena?" Caroline asked loudly, snapping Elena out of her thoughts. She then realized Katherine had walked over to talk to Matt, not noticing Elena on the couch. Caroline's eyes followed Elena's and they landed on Katherine, "What?" Elena finally answered, as she turned her attention back to Caroline. "I lost you there for a minute." The blonde said, pretending as if she didn't already know why Elena had been in a trance. "Sorry, I just got lost in my own thoughts, I guess." Elena lied, and Caroline only nodded; she knew what Elena was going through so she decided to let it slide. 

"So I was just saying, that you should reconsider joining the cheer tea..." Caroline started talking, and as she did Elena kept glancing at Katherine, who was still talking to Matt and Jeremy about who knows what. She sighed quietly, she wanted to go talk to Katherine, but for some reason she was nervous. She didn't know why though, maybe it was just the night, and all of the emotions she's been feeling lately. 

"Elena." Caroline said, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts again. "I'm sorry, what?" Elena asked, confused, and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just go talk to her." She said, and Elena furrowed her eyebrows, but before she could say anything Caroline cut her off. "Don't play dumb, I know who you've been staring at for the last three and half minutes." Caroline said, and Elena started to chew on her bottom lip nervously. "Just go talk to her." Caroline said again, this time more softly, and encouragingly. Elena nodded, as she stood up, and started to walk over to Katherine. 

She grabbed the brunette's lower back, and Katherine turned around, seeing Elena standing there. This caused Katherine to smile a bit, "I was just asking Matt about you." She said, and Elena smiled back at her. "And I was just about to point at you." Matt interfered, and the two laughed. "I haven't seen much of you lately." Elena said, casually starting conversation with the older vampire. "I've been living the life I was made for, princess." She said, and Elena rolled her eyes playfully, faking annoyance. "And what life would that be?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at Katherine in amusement, and Katherine smirked, "The wild life." She joked, and Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows.

"So you've been in the jungle?" He asked, clearly confused, "No dude, she's been partying." Matt said, rolling his eyes. Elena and Katherine both laughed and shook their heads at them. "Hey babe." Stefan said, walking up to the group. Katherine's smile fell a bit. "Wanna go sit?" He asked, and Elena wanted to protest, but she only nodded. "I'll see you later." She said to Katherine, sort of disappointedly, and the brunette only nodded. "Uh, yeah sure. See ya'." Katherine said, hearing the disappointment in Elena's tone. 

As she watched the couple walk away, Katherine sighed a bit. "Wanna go get a drink?" Matt asked, and Katherine nodded, as the two walked off to the kitchen. Leaving Jeremy talking to Bonnie, who had stopped dancing to make conversation with him. "You okay? You kind of tensed up when Stefan was near us." He said, as they both walked into the surprisingly empty kitchen. Matt was one of the people that knew about Katherine's feelings for Elena; him and Rebekah. Matt was one of the very few people Katherine actually trusted; Rebekah was always out of town, so Katherine never had to worry about her saying anything. 

"I'm fine." Katherine said, as Matt poured them drinks, and he only nodded slowly as he handed her a cup. "Uh-huh, so you weren't disappointed when she walked off with him?" He asked, and Katherine crossed her arms. "No. Why would I be?" She asked, and he only rolled his eyes, "You two are so oblivious, I mean, sometimes it's plain as day that she has some kind of feelings for you." He said, and he took a sip of his drink, and Katherine shot him a look. "She's dating Stefan." She reminded him, and Matt rolled his eyes, "That guy was gone for almost a year. I give them another month before they break up... at the most." He said bluntly, and Katherine sighed. 

"I'm not doing this tonight." She said tiredly, and Matt only stared at her. "You just know I'm right." He said, and she rolled her eyes as she started to walk out of the kitchen, and he followed. She walked back to where they had been standing earlier, and Jeremy was still there, talking to Bonnie. She was giggling at everything he was saying; as Matt and Katherine saw this, they smirked at each other. 

Katherine glanced around and she saw Elena sitting with Stefan at Tyler's moms old home bar. He had his arm over her and Katherine felt a ping of jealousy inside her. Her eyes locked with familiar brown eyes, and Katherine stared for about twenty seconds, before looking down and back at Matt. Elena continued staring at her from across the room, she didn't know why Katherine always put her in a trance. She was so mesmerizing. Elena wondered if that was narcissistic. 

"Hey, do you guys wanna go play pool?" Matt asked, staring at Katherine, Jeremy, and Bonnie. The three then nodded, "I'm down." Jeremy said, and Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Sure." Katherine said bluntly, and they all started walking towards the pool table that was in the next room. As Katherine walked by Elena, their hands brushed together, sending shivers down Elena's spine. She watched Katherine walk away through the corner of her eye, and she bit her bottom lip.

She had been listening to Stefan talk to his friends for awhile now, and in all honesty she was bored out of her mind. She looked over at Stefan, and waited till he was finished with his conversation with his friend. "I'm gonna go play pool with Bonnie and Matt. I'll be back." Elena said, and Stefan only nodded, quickly going back to his conversation. Elena stood up, and walked off, into the room with the pool table. There were a group of people there, but only a few she didn't know. She saw Caroline and Bonnie laughing, while Katherine and Matt made fun of Jeremy for missing an easy shot. 

A raven haired girl then started walking up to Katherine, and Elena watched this from across the room intensely. The girl put her hand on Katherine's shoulder as they started talking. It had been pretty obvious that they were flirting, and Elena was watching them, her eyes never leaving the two, as her blood boiled. She saw the girl lean in and whisper something in Katherine's ear, which only made Elena even angrier. 

She then saw the girl put her hand on Katherine's waist gently, and Elena nearly lost it. She stormed past Katherine, hitting her shoulder, and the brunette looked up and saw Elena walked off towards the hallway. "Elena?" She called out, but Elena ignored her and continued walking, disappearing into the hallway. Katherine didn't even give the girl she was talking to an explanation, she only walked away, following Elena into the hallway. 

Matt and Caroline watched the entire thing, and shook their heads, "So oblivious." They both mumbled. 

Katherine had seen that Elena had walked up the stairs, and into the bathroom. She quickly followed, before Elena could shut the door. "Hey, are you okay?" Katherine asked carefully, as she walked into the bathroom with Elena. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Elena asked, playing dumb, "You walked out of the room pretty fast, and when you didn't answer me, I knew something was up." Katherine said bluntly, and Elena only stared at her, she hated that Katherine had learned so much about her over the last year. It made it impossible for Elena to hide things from her. 

"Nothing's wrong. You can go back to that girl you were with." Elena said, in a tone of voice Katherine didn't recognize coming from the younger girl. "She's just a girl." The vampire said softly, "Now tell me what's wrong." Katherine said in an even softer tone. "See you need to stop doing that." Elena said, and Katherine furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Doing what?" She asked, "Being all nice to me. Because it's making me want to kiss you, and that's something I've been trying to avoid all night." Elena said, and Katherine's eyes widened for a moment, Elena'a words had took her by surprise. "So you really need to stop, because if you don't I'll—" Elena tried to finish, but Katherine cut her off by grabbing her face and kissing her passionately. 

Elena was shocked at Katherine's sudden action, but soon started to kiss back. Their kiss soon turned into a full on make out session, their tongues meeting each other's, and Elena's hands running carelessly through Katherine's hair. Somehow Elena had managed to turn them both around and push Katherine onto the counter by the sink. 

Katherine pushed everything off of it, letting all of Caroline's makeup supplies fall to the floor carelessly, as she hopped onto the sink. Their lips never left each other's. 

Elena's hands roamed Katherine's body, as she pulled away slightly, and started kissing her way down to Katherine's neck. She kissed and sucked on it, causing Katherine to release a quiet moan, as she ran her fingers through Elena's hair. The moan only turned Elena on even more. 

"DING." 

Suddenly Katherine's phone interrupted their little make out session. They quickly pulled away, and they only stared at each other; both of them were trying to catch their breaths. Neither of them said anything, they only stared deeply into each other's eyes. 

Without saying a single word Elena rushed out, leaving Katherine on the bathroom sink, breathless and dumbfounded. As Elena rushed down the stairs, not fully done processing what she had just done, she ran into Stefan. "Hey, I've been looking for you." He said, and she looked up at him. She felt sick to her stomach. "I-I've been upstairs, helping Bonnie with something." She lied, and he furrowed his eyebrows, he knew Bonnie had been playing pool. He had just finished talking to her. 

"Okay. Are you ready to go?" He asked, deciding he didn't want to make a big fuss over something that could be nothing. "Yeah, just let me say bye to Caroline." She said, and he nodded as she walked off. He watched her walk away, and then glanced up, he saw Katherine walking down the stairs her hair was a mess, her lipstick was smeared, and there was a mark on her neck that was just healing. Stefan watched it fade away, as they locked eyes. Katherine said nothing as she walked passed him, and out the door. 

It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened upstairs.


	24. Witch Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Katherine agree to kill a witch, but they just might get more than what they bargained for.

 

No one's pov

"Bonnie said she lives in a little cabin outside of mystic falls." Elena said to Katherine, as they both got into the older vampires car. "Yes, I know Elena, I was there." Katherine said sarcastically as she started driving. Elena rolled her eyes at Katherine's tone, "We're stuck together for awhile, can't you at least try to get along with me?" Elena asked, and the older vampire sighed. "Whatever, you're the one that wanted to tag along anyways." She grumbled in response. 

They continued driving for awhile, the car ride was silent. Elena desperately wanted to say something but didn't quite know what. 

"Why'd you want to come with me?" Katherine asked curiously, breaking the silence, and catching Elena by surprise. "W-What?" Elena asked and Katherine rolled her eyes, "Why did you agree to come along? You know I'm perfectly capable of killing this witch bitch on my own, so why'd you want to come?" Katherine asked again, and Elena sighed.

"Because you don't know what you're dealing with, Katherine. Bonnie said this lady's really dangerous, I know you try to act like you can take on the world but everyone needs help once and awhile. I came so nothing bad would happen to you." Elena admitted, taking Katherine by surprise. 

The older vampire stayed silent for about five minutes, it felt like an eternity to Elena. Truth be told Elena has had feelings for Katherine for awhile now. She hasn't told anybody about them because she knows what they'll say, "It's stupid Elena, she's Katherine Pierce for god sake." Elena thought of the words every one of her friends would probably tell her if she ever told them. 

She knew it was stupid, it was probably the dumbest thing she's ever wanted; but she didn't care. Every time she'd try and forget about Katherine, she'd end up wanting her more. 

"Thank you." Katherine mumbled, snapping Elena out of her thoughts. "W-What?" Elena asked, making sure she heard correctly. "I said thank you. You know, for coming along to make sure I'd be okay." Katherine said quickly. "Which I don't really know why you care, we hate each other-" Katherine started to say but was quickly cut off by Elena.

"I don't hate you." Elena admitted bluntly, causing Katherine to stare at her as they approached a stoplight. "You don't mean that." Katherine said and Elena finally looked over at her doppelgänger. "I don't hate you, Katherine. You may hate me, but that doesn't mean I hate you." Elena said sternly, and Katherine sighed as the light turned green, and she continued driving.

Katherine didn't say anything after that, she just kept her eyes on the road. It drove Elena mad how Katherine didn't say anything in response to her confession, but she knew Katherine didn't have an obligation to open up to her either. Sometimes she wished she did though, then she'd have to tell Elena things, and not hold it back like she normally does. The younger vampire let out a tired sigh, as she turned her head to face out the window; Katherine only glanced at her. She felt Katherine's eyes on her, and she waited for her to say something. She didn't, and that sort of disappointed Elena. She didn't really expect anything else from Katherine, though. 

"Are we getting any closer to her house, or wherever the hell she lives?" Katherine asked, looking around. They had left mystic falls a little while ago, and Katherine wished Bonnie had been more specific with the directions.

"Bonnie said she lived in an old cabin in a secluded area up north. She also said we'd know when we get there. So I guess just keep driving till we get there." Elena said bluntly, and Katherine only nodded in response. 

They finally reached a cabin in a very empty piece of land. "It looks like no ones been here in years." Elena commented in a dissatisfied tone, looking out the window, "Its grossing me out." Katherine admitted, and Elena couldn't help but chuckle in return.

Katherine parked near the cabin, and Elena turned to face her. "So what's the plan?" Elena asked, and Katherine stared at her, "Well, you're gonna stay in the car, while I go inside and rip her head off." Katherine said bluntly, and Elena's eyes went wide. "You want me to stay in the car?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Like you said, this bitch is dangerous, you're gonna get hurt." Katherine said, "Since when do you care if I get hurt?" Elena snapped, and Katherine rolled her eyes. "Elena, shut up." She said, causing Elena to gasp in offense; but before she could say anything, Katherine beat her to it. "I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you. I'm not gonna roll the dice on your life like that. I'm not the Salvatore brothers, I actually want you to stay alive." She said seriously. Elena couldn't help but feel her cheeks getting hot; Katherine's never opened up to her like that. "If I'm not back in twenty minutes, drive away." Katherine ordered, and before Elena could even respond, Katherine got out of the car and rushed away.

Elena bit her lip nervously, waiting for Katherine to return. But when twenty minutes had passed, Elena couldn't drive away. So she got out of the car, and discreetly walked inside of the cabin. 

And as she walked in carefully, trying not to make any noises, she saw that an older woman was standing over Katherine; who was on her knees holding her head, and groaning in pain. Elena knew the witch was probably using her mind control to put Katherine in pain. She had seen Bonnie do it to other vampires many times before. Heck, Bonnie had even done it to her before. 

"Now, let's see what's inside of that pretty little mind of yours." The woman said evilly, "There's a girl," The witch started. "She's not your girlfriend, but you're in love with her." The woman said and Katherine growled at her. "Get out of my head!" She screamed loudly, but the woman didn’t even flinch.

"You'd do anything for her, you've gone through hell for this girl and she doesn't even know it. How pathetic." The woman said, chuckling evilly. "Shut up!" Katherine yelled holding her head in pain. "What's her name darling?" The older witch asked, smirking evilly, and Katherine shot daggers at her with her eyes. 

"Fuck off." Katherine choked out, still holding her head in pain, "Ah, Elena Gilbert. Well that's interesting, falling in love with your doppelgänger." The lady started. "Too bad she'll never kno-" The old witch started to say, but was cut off by Elena sticking a kitchen knife through her back. 

The witch fell to the floor and Katherine looked up at Elena who was staring at her. "I told you to drive away." Katherine said breathlessly, trying to regain herself. "And I told you that I was gonna make sure nothing happened to you." Elena shot back, and Katherine stood up.

They stood there for about two minutes, silently staring down at the witches half dead body on the floor, that was quickly bleeding out. Katherine then bent down, and snapped her neck. Smirking as she stood up again. 

"Well, our work here is done, let's get the hell out of here." Katherine said, still staring at the dead witches body, as she started to walk off; she was completely ignoring everything the witch had said, and everything Elena had witnessed. 

"So you're just gonna expect me to ignore what the fuck just happened in there?" Elena asked, as she followed Katherine out of the cabin. "Yes, you saved me Elena, thank you." Katherine said sarcastically, as she kept walking. "You and I both know that's not what I'm talking about." Elena said seriously, and Katherine stopped walking, causing Elena to stop too. 

"What that witch said, is it true?" Elena asked, and Katherine turned around to face her. “What did you hear?” Katherine asked stubbornly, crossing her arms at the younger girl, causing Elena to roll her eyes. “I heard that you love me. That you would do absolutely anything for me.” Elena said, and Katherine rolled her eyes back at the teenager. 

“Well, absolutely anything is a stretch, isn’t it?” Katherine asked sarcastically, and Elena sighed as she stared at her doppelgänger. “Why is it so hard for you to take something seriously? I just risked my life to save you, I stopped a witch from killing you. And you still can’t take me seriously.” Elena said, and Katherine glanced down for a moment. She could hear the exhaustion in Elena’s voice. 

“What do you want me to say, Elena?” Katherine asked.

“You want me to tell you that everything she said is absolutely true? That I would do anything for you? That you make my dead heart, beat faster than anyone ever has? That I love you, more than I’ve ever loved anyone else on this planet? That I know you’ll never love me back, and it kills me every fucking time I look at you? That I’ve gone through hell for you, and you don’t even know it because you’re too busy looking at Damon or Stefan?” Katherine asked tiredly, and for the first time, Elena could hear actual emotion in the older vampires tone. 

“Do you want me to tell you how crazy you make me? How when you laugh I can physically feel my heart stop for a second? Or how every time you look at me, I get this feeling— this feeling that I’ve never gotten before, with anyone. And that I’d crawl to the ends of this earth to make sure that you’re okay? Or how about, for the first time in five-hundred years of being dead, you’re the only person who’s ever made me feel alive.” Katherine said, letting her emotions take control of her.

“You want me to tell you all of that Elena? More? Because I can go on. I can go on forever if that’s what you want. But there are no amount of words that I can say, so you’ll love me back. Because that’s just idiotic isn’t? To think that someone like you, could ever love someone like me.” Katherine finished, her tone was hard and stern like usual, but Elena could hear the emotion behind it.

Elena took in everything that Katherine had just said. She took in every single word. Katherine just scoffed and shook her head, “That witch was right, I’m pathetic.” She mumbled, as she turned around, her back now facing Elena. 

“Get in the car, let’s go home.” She said harshly, and Elena still only stood there silently. Katherine then turned back around, and shot Elena a look. “Didn’t you hear me? I said let’s go—” Katherine tried to say, but was soon cut off by Elena smashing their lips together. 

Katherine was shocked for a moment, but as soon as she realized what was going on, she kissed back. Elena gently placed her hands around the sides of Katherine’s face, and continued kissing her. It was the most passionate kiss either one of them has ever had, and they both felt things they never did before. 

As they slowly pulled away, both of their eyes fluttered open. 

“You— You kissed me.” Katherine said lightly, and Elena only stared at her. “I love you.” She said truthfully, “I’ve loved you for awhile now, I just thought I was an idiot because of it.” Elena admitted, still staring into Katherine’s eyes. 

Katherine grabbed Elena’s face, and kissed her again, but this time it was cut short by Elena smiling into it, causing them to pull away again. “I’m so glad I didn’t drive away.” Elena teased, and Katherine rolled her eyes playfully, as she let out a chuckle. She couldn’t help but smile at Elena, as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl and pulled her in.


	25. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine just wanted to get her girlfriend alone. But like many things the brunette tries, they backfire. (Vicki never died and is a vampire. Rebekah is back)

Katherine sighed, as she woke up, and noticed that Elena wasn't in bed again. It was the fourth time this week Elena had woken up before her, and she was really getting tired of not waking up in her girlfriends arms. She groaned as the sun peeked through the curtains, and hit her face. She sat up, and quickly remembered she was naked, smirking at the thoughts from the night before. 

But her smirk quickly fell when she remembered her and Elena had been rudely interrupted by Bonnie calling. Who the hell calls at midnight? Sure, Katherine and Bonnie were on good terms ever since Katherine and Elena started dating, but still, Katherine has needs too. The vampire rolled her eyes, thinking about all the times this month someone's interrupted her alone time with Elena. 

She probably hasn't gotten a full hour alone with Elena since the whole vampire-hunters-exist-now thing started. She gets that Elena and her friends are hero's, but do they have to attempt to save the day every single time something goes wrong? 

The sound of Elena's giggle snapped the brunette out of her thoughts. She furrowed her eyebrows as she tip-toed out of bed, and creeped halfway down the stairs. She looked down to the living room, and saw Elena sitting on the couch with Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt. Katherine then rolled her eyes, as she walked back upstairs. In all honesty she did not want to deal with Elena's friends today. They were the whole reason she was left unsatisfied last night; and every night for the past month. 

Katherine's eyes then went wide as an idea came to her. "Hm, Elena isn't the only one with friends." She said to herself, with a small smirk on her face, she then reached over for her phone that was on the nightstand, and texted a number. She waited for about two minutes, and got a text back. 

She smirked, as she stood up and walked over to her closet. She grabbed her tightest pair of jeans, a small tee shirt, and laid them out on the bed. She then walked into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth, she then put on her makeup, and did her hair. After an hour, she changed into the outfit she had chosen, and decided to wear a black pair of stiletto's. The ones that she knew drove Elena crazy. 

She looked in the mirror and flashed herself a satisfied grin. The doorbell rang, causing her to smirk. It rang again, as she started to walk down the stairs. She saw Elena walking towards the door, and stopped her, "I got it, it's for me." Katherine said bluntly, as she walked passed Elena, who's jaw dropped as her girlfriend walked by. Bonnie and Caroline noticed this, which made them giggle quietly. 

But their smiles soon fell when she opened the door; revealing Vicki and Rebekah standing on the porch. "Vicki?" Matt asked seriously, as he stood up and stared at his sister. "Hey Matty."

She said, with a small grin on her face, "What are you doing in town? I thought you were in France." He said, and Vicki shrugged, "Bekah and I got back last week." She said bluntly. "Now let us in, it's cold." She added, and Katherine smiled at the two. 

"Come in." She said, and they both gladly walked in. "I don't mean to sound rude, but what the hell are you guys doing here?" Caroline asked, causing Rebekah and Vicki to stare at her, then at Katherine. This caused Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena to all look at Katherine as well. 

"In my defense, I told them to wait in the car." Katherine said bluntly, and they all rolled their eyes. "I saw Matt's car and wanted to say hi." Vicki said, and Katherine nodded. "Well, we're leaving now, so." She said, as she attempted to walk past Rebekah and Vicki. 

"Katherine? Can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" Elena asked, and by her tone of voice, Katherine could tell she was upset. "Sure." She said, "I'll be back." She said to her two vampire friends, as she followed Elena into the kitchen. 

Elena waited for the door to shut before glaring at Katherine. "What I do?" Katherine asked, and Elena rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb. You just invited Rebekah into our home." She said, and Katherine only stared at her. "And?" She asked, clearly not understanding what her girlfriend was saying. "What is she even doing here anyways?" Elena asked, "I texted her earlier to see if she wanted to hang out. She was my friend, Elena. Before all the drama with Klaus, I considered us pretty close." Katherine admitted.

Elena rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, "So this has nothing to do with me not paying attention to you as much because of the vampire hunters?" She asked, with an eyebrow raised. "You hang out with your friends anytime you want, I don't see why I can't do the same." Katherine said bluntly, and Elena stared at her in disbelief. "Well one of your "friends", tried to kill me twice, Katherine! She hates my guts, she could try to kill me again!" She said, and Katherine furrowed her eyebrows.

"Didn't Caroline try to kill me like seven times?" She asked, and Elena rolled her eyes. "That's different." She said, "How is it different?" Katherine asked, Elena sighed frustratedly. "Because, Caroline wasn't trying to kill you just for the fun of it!" She said, and Katherine nodded as she smiled. It was the smile she had on whenever she was angry. 

"So I deserved it? Right." Katherine said, and Elena sighed, as she uncrossed her arms, "Kath I didn't mean th—" She tried to say, but she was cut off, "Yes you did." Katherine said bluntly, as she stared at Elena. The brunette could see the hurt in Katherine's eyes, and she immediately felt guilty. "We haven't been alone together for a month. I just wanted you to notice me." Katherine admitted, in a tone of voice the younger girl had never heard before; she sounded exhausted. Elena opened her mouth to say something, but Katherine beat her to it. 

"But I get it now, Elena. I'm always gonna be evil ole' Katherine Pierce to you and your friends." She said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. Because if she was being honest, Katherine didn't expect the turn in events that had just happened. All she wanted was for Elena to see how good she looked, and want her all to herself. 

"Katherine that's not—" Elena tried, but Katherine cut her off again, "You know, Rebekah's not the best person in the world, she's far from it, but at least she doesn't think I deserved to be killed, regardless of who I was or am." Katherine said, as she stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Elena standing there dumbfounded for a moment. 

"Katherine wait!" She called out, attempting to follow the older girl, but Katherine was already halfway out the door. "Lets go." She said quickly to Rebekah and Vicki, and without another word they walked out, shutting the door behind them. Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt all stood there awkwardly, wondering how the hell the day turned bad so fast. They all turned around to see Elena standing by the kitchen door; her face expression was unreadable. 

"Okay, what the hell happened in there?" Matt asked, obviously confused. "We got into an argument, and Katherine walked away." Elena admitted tiredly, "She walked away? She brought Rebekah into the house, and she walked away?" Caroline asked in disbelief, and Elena sighed. "I shouldn't have gotten upset with her like I did. They are friends." She said, causing Caroline and Bonnie to stare at her as if she had three heads. "Did I just hear you correctly? Rebekah attempted to snap your neck like a twig; then Katherine brings her here, and her get away with it pass is because they're friends?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. Just like all those times you attempted to kill Katherine, us being friends gives you a get away with it pass." Elena snapped, taking the three by surprise. "Now hold up, what is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I had no right to try to kill Katherine? She was the one that turned me." Caroline defended herself, and Elena sighed frustratedly, running her fingers through her hair. "I can accept the first time you tried, you were angry. But what about all the other times?" Elena asked, and Caroline looked down for a moment. 

"I apologized for those." She said, and Elena nodded, "To me, not to her." She said, and Caroline only stared at the ground for a moment more, she then looked up at Elena, not knowing what to say. "Look, all she wanted was alone time with me, and I basically told her that she deserved you trying to kill her all those times." Elena admitted, and Matt's eyes went wide. 

"You told her what?!" He asked, and Elena looked down, clearly not wanting to repeat herself. "I didn't mean to, it wasn't supposed to come out the way it did. I really hurt her feelings." She said, and Matt scoffed, "No kidding, my feelings would be hurt too." He said sarcastically, and Elena glared at him. "You're not helping." She mumbled, "I'm not trying to. That girl has apologized for everything she's done to you and everyone around her. You know better than anyone that she's changed; and to throw something like that in her face, is fucked up. Regardless of how you meant it." Matt said sternly. 

Everyone knew Matt had became overprotective of Katherine after she made amends with everyone. Their friendship started when she helped him locate Vicki, proving that she wasn't really dead. The two grew a bond since then, and it's no surprise as to why he was upset with what Elena had said to Katherine. 

"I know that!" Elena snapped, "I tried to tell her that I didn't mean it, that I was sorry; but she walked out before I could." She said in a lower tone. "Well, we have to go find her. Katherine may not show it, but she's extremely sensitive. Who knows what she might do, especially with Rebekah and Vicki." Matt said, crossing his arms, and Caroline nodded in agreement. "He's right, we don't need a trail of bodies leading us to them." She said, and Bonnie also nodded. 

"Does anyone have any idea where they could've gone?" The young witch asked, and Matt furrowed his eyebrows. "My guess is the grill. It's the only place where Vicki gets free booze." He explained, and Caroline rolled her eyes. "They don't need free booze, they're vampires. Odds are one of them's just compelling a bar tender somewhere for drinks." She said, and Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, what makes you two think they went drinking? Maybe they skipped the catching up and went straight for what Rebekah and Vicki probably really came for." She said, and Elena flashed her a look, "And what do you assume Rebekah and Vicki came here for?" She asked, "For the final piece to their unholy little trinity they have going on." She said bluntly, causing them to all stare at her. "Think about it, Vicki and Rebekah are both crazy. The only person who is crazier than both of them, is Katherine." Bonnie explained simply. 

"Katherine wouldn't do that. She's changed, even if she were gonna kill someone, it's not gonna be till she's really, really upset. And it'll be when she's not thinking clearly; so they definitely went for drinks first." Elena explained, and Matt nodded. "That's true, Vicki always needs "liquid courage" to actually kill someone." He said bluntly. "So we know they're drinking, the only question is, where?" Caroline asked. 

Meanwhile, Katherine, Rebekah, and Vicki all sat down at a bar. Vicki flashed a smile at the bar tender, she was a young brunette with green eyes. "We'll take three dirty martini's." She said, flashing the brunette a seductive smile, she then looked her straight in the eyes, "On the house." She added, and the bar tender nodded, as if she were in a trance as she walked off to make their drinks. Rebekah and Vicki laughed, and Katherine only sat there; clearly she was deep in thought. The blonde then rolled her eyes, "Please don't tell me you're actually upset over Elena Gilbert." Rebekah said, snapping Katherine out of her thoughts. 

Katherine then stared at her, "What's wrong with Elena?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the eldest vampire. "Everything. She's irritable, insufferable, and she's too nice. Who the hell is that nice?" Rebekah asked, and Vicki nodded in agreement, "I only agree with the last thing. Elena is too nice, for someone who's been through almost everyone in her family dying; she's too nice." She said bluntly, and Katherine rolled her eyes. 

"You guys just don't know her like I do. See unlike you two, I actually admire the fact that Elena can be happy and kind, even after going through everything she's gone through." Katherine said over-protectively, clearly defending her girlfriend. This caused Rebekah to raise an eyebrow at her, "Oh really? You admire her kindness, and sweet personality; but does she admire who you are?" She asked, and Katherine tensed up, as the bar tender set their drinks in front of them. 

"I mean, sure, she probably knows every single awful thing you've done; but has she really let it go? I heard what you two were arguing about." The blonde said, and Katherine downed her drink, not even bothering to savor it. All she knew, was that she wanted to be drunk. 

"It sounded to me like she still hasn't gotten over your past. I mean, she did defend Caroline over you." Rebekah said, every word was affecting Katherine in ways she didn't understand. Vicki finished her drink and signaled for the bar tender, "Hun, we're gonna need a lot more than this." She said, and the girl nodded, as she walked over to the back of the bar, and brought out a bottle of tequila. Katherine looked at her watch and saw it was only three p.m. 

"What's the matter? Got somewhere to be?" Rebekah asked, and Katherine shook her head, as Vicki poured them some shots. "Nope, nowhere actually." She said, as she downed a shot and poured herself another. Vicki smirked as she took a shot, and Rebekah followed her actions. 

"There is a question that's been lingering in my head ever since I got here." The blonde said, staring at Katherine who was gulping down another shot. "What?" She asked as she swallowed, "How the hell did you and Elena end up together?" Rebekah asked, "I've also been wondering that." Vicki said, as she took another shot. Katherine rolled her eyes, as she stared at the two vampires, "Lets just say the Salvatore brothers don't have bad taste in women." She said simply, as she took another shot, causing Rebekah to laugh. 

"You know, I always thought you were gonna end up with Stefan somehow." She admitted, and Vicki nodded in agreement, "Me too. Didn't he like, spend centuries getting over you?" She asked, "Love like that doesn't just happen." She added, and Katherine rolled her eyes. 

"I never loved Stefan, or Damon. They were both just there, and I was bored. They loved me, not the other way around." Katherine said simply, smirking as she drank more, and more. "And let me guess, you love Elena?" Rebekah asked in a teasing tone, making fun for the brunette, "She's the love of your life, the only person you've ever felt anything real for?" She asked again, and Katherine rolled her eyes as she took another shot. 

"You're totally going soft." Rebekah added, rolling her eyes as she took a shot. "Life's not about killing and running from our monsters, Rebekah. You and I have known each other for almost four hundred years, and each time we crossed paths we were running from someone, or on edge about being killed." Katherine said, and Rebekah only stared at her, as she continued, "Right now, I'm not running from any monsters. I've been in the same place for two years, and I haven't been targeted, or almost killed. Elena and I are happy— well, at least I'm happy." Katherine mumbled the last part, and Vicki sighed. 

"She sounds like a bitch." She said bluntly, and Katherine glared at her. Vicki then rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that look; I'm being honest. You've clearly changed, and you're a different person now. She had no right to blame you for Caroline trying to kill you." She said, and Katherine only stared at her. "Rebekah wasn't the only one that heard the argument." She added, as she took a shot. 

"Maybe she's right, I mean, maybe I did deserve it." Katherine said, in a defeated tone. "Maybe me changing was all for nothing." She nearly slurred, and Rebekah could tell she was starting to get tipsy. "I haven't killed anyone ever since I left Klaus and the others in my family behind." She admitted, causing Katherine to stare at her in surprise. "I'm not running from anyone either, Katherine. But sometimes my past does come back and haunt me, it doesn't mean I'm gonna go back to the way I was." She said bluntly, and Katherine only listened to her; it was very rare that Rebekah was genuinely sincere with her. 

"So don't say that you changing was all for nothing. Because I know you, Katherine, and I know you changing took a lot. Don't just let that go down the drain." She said sincerely, as she downed another shot. "You guys are both going soft." Vicki mumbled, causing both Katherine and Rebekah to stare at her. "Oh really? When was the last time you killed someone?" Katherine asked, and Vicki smirked, "This morning. Don't worry though, dude was a deadbeat dad. He won't be missed." She said bluntly, and Rebekah laughed. "Ah, daddy issues at its finest." She said, and Katherine laughed, causing Vicki to roll her eyes. They each took another shot. 

About two hours later the bottle was empty, and Vicki was drunkenly compelling the bar tender to get her another. The girl obediently complied to Vicki's command, this time she set a bottle of rum in front of them. She also set three cups with ice in them, in front of the girls before walking off, and Vicki then poured some rum into each of the cups. 

Rebekah and Katherine had been having some deep conversation that somehow turned into them talking about urinals. But the way Vicki set the glasses in front of them, snapped the two out of their conversation. "Yay more booze." Katherine slurred, as she took a big sip of her rum, wincing a bit at the taste. "Yup, I can practically taste the heartache." She joked, causing Vicki and Rebekah to laugh loudly. 

They were pretty glad they had chosen a vacant bar to hang out at, Katherine had suggested it; considering she didn't want to make any stupid mistakes. Vicki protested at first, claiming she wanted to dance with people, but eventually she agreed with Katherine and Rebekah. 

"Seriously though, f-fuck everyone in this shifty ass town. Everyone but us sucks." Vicki slurred, and Rebekah laughed, "And she's drunk." She pointed out obviously, and Vicki rolled her eyes dramatically. "I'm serious! People in this town drain the life out of you." She said, and Katherine gave her a look, "Honey, we're all dead." She said, and Vicki stared at her for awhile. "That was deep." She slurred, "I meant literally, we're all vampires." Katherine said, and Rebekah laughed again. They then fell into a short silence as they continued to drink.

"I wonder if Elena's been blowing up my phone since I left." Katherine said, looking down at her glass on the bar counter. "I wonder how long it took her to realize your phone was upstairs." Rebekah said, and Katherine laughed sadly, "Do you guys really believe that she thinks I'm a monster?" She asked, and the two girls stared at her sympathetically. They were about to answer, but were interrupted. 

"There they are!" They heard Caroline's voice say loudly, as they turned their heads to see her, Elena, Matt, and Bonnie standing at the entrance across the room. Katherine's focus was purely on Elena, she stared at her, not yet being noticed by the younger vampire. Their eyes shortly locked though, and it took Katherine everything in her to look away; letting Elena know she was still upset. 

"We've been looking everywhere for you guys; where the hell have you guys been?" Matt asked, as they walked up to the three, and Rebekah stared at them. "W-We've been here, nearly all afternoon." Rebekah said, she was slurring, but not as badly as Katherine and Vicki. "Really? Are you sure?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms. "Yes, I'm sure." Rebekah answered, crossing her arms back at the other blonde, "Why? Are you interested in sitting with me?" She asked drunkenly, a smirk forming on her face. Caroline's face then blushed deep red, causing Bonnie to roll her eyes. 

"You're both drunk. Come on, I'm taking you guys home." Matt said, as he grabbed Vicki and Rebekah by their arms, and they pouted. "But Matty t-the nights still young!" Vicki slurred, drunkenly trying to convince Matt to let them stay. The blond then shook his head, "Lets go. Say goodbye to your new bestie." He mumbled sarcastically, "Bye Katarina, Vicki and I will be in town all week if you want to hang out. You know where to call." Rebekah said, and Katherine couldn't help but smile at the two as she nodded. 

Matt walked out with the two, and that left an awkward silence for Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, and Katherine. Katherine only turned around, and continued drinking her drink; ignoring the girls presence. This caused Elena to sigh, "Uh, you guys can go. I got this." She said, and her two best friends only nodded. "Alright, night El." They both said simultaneously, as they started walking away. 

Elena turned around to stare at Katherine, who was still staring at her glass. She then chugged the rest of what was in her cup, and poured some more rum in it. "That's a big bottle. You plan on finishing it by yourself?" Elena asked, breaking the silence. Katherine still didn't look up at her, "I don't know, do I deserve it?" Katherine hissed, and Elena sighed again. "Katherine, I'm sorry." She said, and Katherine only sighed as she continued staring down at the bar counter. "Sorry can't fix all of the lives I've ruined." She said dryly, her voice lacking emotion, and Elena sat down next her. 

She stared at her girlfriend in confusion, "What do you mean?" She asked, staring at the older girl, but Katherine still didn't look at her. Instead, the brunette just took another drink, "For the past five centuries, I've ruined every life I've ever come across." Katherine started, pausing to take a sip of her rum, and Elena stared at her intently. "All I ever do, is ruin things. I ruined myself, I ruined my family, I ruined my relationship with my daughter before it even started, I've ruined innocent lives; I ruin everything and everyone." She said, and Elena stared at her, she was in a bit of shock. She hadn't expected Katherine to start opening up like this. 

Katherine then scoffed as she finished what was left in her cup, and poured herself some more. "I should've been in that cabin in 1492." Katherine said, and Elena felt her heartache, she know that was the year Katherine's family was killed. "I should've been the one who was killed, not them." She added, and Elena's eyes went wide, "Don't ever say that again." She said sternly, and Katherine rolled her eyes. "Why? You said it yourself, Caroline had every right to try to kill me. So did Klaus, and every other person I've ever crossed paths with. I shouldn't be here, Elena." She said, as she paused, her voice was becoming shaky.

"All I've done for past five hundred years, is put myself before everyone. I got my family killed, I sent my daughter away, I didn't own up to anything I had ever done. I never apologized to any of those people that I killed; and I never can, and even if I could, a "sorry" is not gonna make it okay." Katherine said, her voice cracking a bit. Elena stared at her, she's never heard Katherine talk like this, or seen her look this broken. 

"If I could go back, I would." She said, "And what would that do, Katherine?" Elena asked, and Katherine finally looked up at her, her eyes had tears in them; and this was the first time Elena had ever seen her cry. "It would save everyone from me." She said, and Elena felt her heart break, all she wanted was to make all of Katherine's bad thoughts go away. She never meant to say what she had said this morning. 

"You didn't deserve for Caroline to try to kill you, all those times." Elena said truthfully, "You didn't deserve to see your entire family like that. You didn't deserve to lose your daughter, and you didn't deserve Klaus chasing you all those years." Elena said, and Katherine only stared at her, she was about to say something but Elena beat her to it. "You didn't deserve anything you were put through. You were young, and you had no one. What you did while your emotions were shut off, is not you, Katherine. You did what you had to do, to stop the pain. And you deserve that. You deserve for all the pain that you feel, to go away." Elena said sincerely, as she stared at her girlfriend.

"You deserve to smile, and laugh. You deserve your second chance at being better. Because you make me happy, Katherine. If you're such an evil monster, then tell me why you're the only person that makes me feel alive. Tell me why, your smile makes my heart race. Tell me why, every time you tell me you love me, I feel like my life is finally coming together. And every time you kiss me, I feel like I'm in high school, kissing the person of my dreams. If you would've died in 1492, I would have never gotten to meet my soulmate." She said, as she stared at Katherine, who still had tears falling out of her eyes. 

"I know I've been an awful girlfriend lately, I've just been so busy and stressed with this entire thing going on. And I took my frustration out on you when all you wanted to do was spend some time with me. I was a jerk, and I'm sorry for it." Elena said honestly, as she stared into Katherine's eyes, who still had tears falling out of them. Elena then cupped Katherine's face gently, and wiped her tears away softly with her thumbs, as Katherine stared back into Elena's eyes. "I never wanna make you cry again, I'm so sorry." She apologized again, and Katherine bit her bottom lip gently, "Just kiss me already, Gilbert." Katherine said, with a small smile on her lips, and Elena couldn't help but chuckle lightly. 

She pulled Katherine in gently, and passionately kissed her. Katherine deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around Elena's neck, and pulling her in closer. 

After they pulled away, Katherine's eyes fluttered open the same time that Elena's did. Elena couldn't help but smile, "So I assume that means I'm forgiven?" Elena asked in a hopeful tone, and Katherine rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, you're forgiven. But if you ever choose to spend time with your idiot friends over me again, I'm dumping you." Katherine said in a serious tone, but Elena knew she was joking, so she laughed in response as Katherine interlocked her hand with Elena's. "I'm serious, I will be across the country so fast, you won't even have a warning." She said again, as they walked out, and Elena only smiled. 

"I love you." She admitted, and Katherine rolled her eyes, "I know, I'm your soulmate." She said, mocking Elena's words from earlier. Now it was Elena's turn to roll her eyes, "Don't worry, you're mine too." Katherine said quickly, before Elena could say anything. Elena couldn't contain her smile, as they continued walking together, hand in hand. 

"The nights still young, you wanna go to another bar?" Elena asked curiously, and Katherine rolled her eyes. "God no, I've had a horrible day, all I want to do is go home, and be held in our bed— preferably by you." She said, and Elena giggled, "Sounds perfect." She responded, and now it was Katherine's turn to smile.


End file.
